Yu Yu Hakusho: Wind and Water
by Frozen Ninja
Summary: Yuusuke's yonger cousin appears after he comes back from Genkai's tournament, and she just happens to be a warrior and a mage. OC added. MAJOR PLOT CHANGES/REWRITE, Hiei/OC, Kurama/OC, Yuu.Kei, Kuw/Yuk, kuwabara bashing
1. The Meeting of Kit and Hiei

Chapter 1: The Meeting of Kit and Hiei

Hello this is my story, well one of them, and its going to be pretty long, also I use some of the american anime and some Japanese anime depending on which episode I've seen it for, or which line I like better. 

What's Happened: everything up to after genkai's tournament has happened. Oh Kit and Botan know each other of course, same with Koenma and Kuwabara.

Warnings: Kuwabara bashing, original characters, major changes, Hiei x original character romance. And no need to worry I won't kill Kuwabara off as much as I despise the damn idiot.

Rated: like between pg-13 and R, for potty mouths, and violence and all that good stuff, I mean we all know Yuusuke and Kuwabara have big potty mouths. And Kit has bit of one herself, and I have a feeling Hiei-sama has a bit of a potty mouth as well

Couplings: Yuusuke x Keiko (did you honestly think I would break this one up) Hiei x Kit (the main on, and its not changing) no one with Kurama or Kuwabara yet, but later on that changes. 

Disclaimer: Yyh belongs to * pauses to go check her manga* Yoshihiro Togashi and other people I think. I own nothing , I do own Kit,sorta I think I do at least. So on one sue me, you won't get any money. And If any one flames me I will sick my convict cat on them.

ALSO BEFORE USING KIT DO INFORM ME, I like to know what happens with my characters.

And tips and advice, or idea's you want me to work into the plot tell me, and I might if I like it.

-Neko chan

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Koneko Urameshi sighed as she walked around. She was supposed to meet up with Yuusuke, since he had gotten back from training at Genkai's. He had said meet in the park, now wouldn't it be helpful had he told where in the park. Koneko or as she was more commonly called by very one in existence Kit, was a year and half younger then Yuusuke, and yet was still considered his baby cousin even though she was only twelve. She was extremely small and petite for her age. She had somewhat short dark red hair with hints of brown Her hair went a little above her shoulders, and she had two somewhat long pieces that framed the sides of her face, and a clump of bangs that went right between her eyes, and went to the tip of her nose. She had somewhat large deep emerald green eyes. She had lightly tanned skin, and light scars on her hands and neck. She wore what some considered to be her classic clothes. A long dark green dress that went a little above her feet She wore black leggings under the dress, and black traveling boots. A black belt wrapped around her waist with a sturdy black pouch attached to it. She also wore a dark green orb, with a metal dragon claw on it, on a necklace around her neck. She was, not by any standards fully human, she was half cat demon, and had not yet in her short lifetime been able to succeed in transforming into her demon form. She was considered to be a shamaen (that is spelled right, its pronounced shaman), a user of mostly elemental spells, and such. She heard a familiar voice. She turned and spotted her cousin sitting with a certain ugly carrot top

" YUUSUKE." She called as she ran up to him. He grinned at her. " Next time tell me where in the park to meet you."

" Sure, whatever." He muttered, Kit's eyebrow twitched.

" So how did training go?" She asked him, He shuddered involuntary.

" IT was pure utter torture, I mean sleeping on candles." He said darkly. Kit Laughed. 

" But I bet you learned a lot." She said a twinkle of laughter in her eyes. 

" Only you would be happy about that." He muttered, Kit shook her head. Kit looked around. Kuwabara glared at her, she glared back. They had never really gotten along, the first day they had met, when Kit was ten he'd flirted with her, and she had smacked him. He thought she was an annoying weak pipsqueak, she thought, he was a loud annoying idiotic ugly jerk. She frowned,

" Hey I thought you said Keiko would be here." Kit said, she had been hoping for the other girls company.

" Uh she is here, somewhere." Yuusuke muttered. 

" Whose here Yuusuke?" Keiko said coming up behind them. She noticed Kit; she ran up to the smaller girl and hugged her. 

" Nice to see you again Keiko-chan." Kit said, sweat dropping slightly. 

" What were you talking about?" Keiko asked. Kit tensed.

" Um Kuwabara said you wanted to see a movie right?" Yuusuke said quickly. 

" Uh yeah Movie's, I love em." Kuwabara said.

" Oh I know a great foreign arts film." Keiko said. Kit's eyes lit up.

" Ooh really, that sounds like a good idea." Kit added cheerfully.

" Yeah, great." Yusuke said sounding ever so happy. 

~~~

" So Kit-chan where have you been." Keiko asked as they walked ahead of the boys. Kit looked thoughtful.

" Well I decided to do a bit of training myself, I don't like the idea of getting rusty." Kit said calmly. Knowing Keiko probably wouldn't understand. Kit was one of the only females she knew who really fought and trained. But then again She was one of the only shaman's running around, and if her master find out she didn't train regularly, all hell would break loose.

They heard a loud commotion from behind them. Yuusuke and Kuwabara appeared to be wrestling.

" C'mon boys stop wrestling the movie is about to start." Keiko said. Yuusuke frowned.

" Y'know Keiko I just realized me and Kit need to go pick something up, and so odes Kuwabara." He explained. Kit then noticed that they were being followed.

" Well if its quick I can go too." 

" Err no, it's kinda a guy thing, be back in a little bit save us some seats." Yuusuke said and pulled kit around the corner with him.

" Why if it's a guy thing, am I going with you, as I am full female despite what certain idiot may believe." Kit said, giving Kuwabara a death glare.

" You noticed we were being followed right Kit." Yuusuke asked.

" Yes, I noticed it after you made your pathetic excuse." She muttered. As they walked forward, pretending not to notice.

" You mean I was the only one who didn't realize." Kuwabara said. They turned a corner and turned to face them.

" I'm Kuwabara, number one thug at Sarayashiki junior high." Kuwabara said. Kit sweat dropped.

" No sense lying." Yuusuke said sarcastically. The people had pulled out knives, Kit looked at them in surprise. 

" Whoa, they really aren't playing are they?" Kuwabara said. Kit decided not to comment on the obviousness of his statement. Kit calmly kneed one in the stomach while Yuusuke and Kuwabara took care of the others. A few seconds after they were down, they got right up again. Kit frowned; something wasn't tight about these boys.

" Aw crap now what do we do?" Kuwabara said. Yuusuke smiled placing a hand on his wrist.

" We leave this to me." Yusuke said.

" SHOTGUN." he yelled releasing a whole lot of reiki energy from his fist. 

" Is that one of your new attacks?" Kuwabara asked. That was a stupid question, Kit thought.

" I'll take that as a stupid question." Yuusuke muttered. Kit noticed someone in the corner.

" Yuusuke there is something weird about that guy." Kuwabara said Justas kit opened her mouth to say something. The man ran, and they chased after them, they stopped as the guy came flying past.

" Now that's what I call team work." Botan said. Kit blinked. 

" Hey it's the pretty lady." Kuwabara said from behind them. Both Kit and Yuusuke did half crashes.

" I've been shadowing this guy since he got past the border two days ago." Botan said. Kit frowned.

" I'm pretty sure he escaped from the place you'll be going for your next mission." She said. 

" NOW HOLD A DAMN SECOND, I just go back from grandma's evil boot camp today, don't you think I deserve a break." Yuusuke said walking off. " Come back in like two years."

Kit stared at him; sometimes he could be the most irresponsible person in existence.

" So I guess you don't mind demons taking over the entire human realm?" Botan asked. Yuusuke turned around.

" Does that question have a point?" He asked giving them all a look. Botan nodded.

" Koenma got a message yesterday from a spy much like this one. In other words the four saint beasts have demanded for us to release the barrier wall around a city of demon criminals." Botan explained. 

" So if Koenma is in charge why can't he just turn down the request?" Yusuke asked. Botan frowned.

" Come here and take a look." Botan said and they watched as a bug like creature crawled out of one the boy's mouths.

" That is disgusting." One of them said, Kit was pretty sure they all said it at the same time. 

" Those are the makai insects that the four saint beasts control, they have released thousands into the city. They can take over the minds of humans and bring forth their strongest dark desires." She explained.

" That's pleasant." Kit and Yuusuke said at the same time. Botan smiled then frowned.

" Isn't there a cure Botan." Yuusuke asked. Botan nodded.

" There is, but normal humans can't see or feel the insects, and I don't think a cure will the first thing on the humans mind."

" And what happens if I fail." Yuusuke asked. 

" I don't think I need to tell you that."

" I'm still confused."

" Basically, get in the city, destroy the whistle, and the four saint beasts, and everything will be A- okay." Botan said.

" And you expect me to do this allow . . . " He started then caught the dirty look Kit was sending him. " me and Kit to do this alone." He finished. 

" Hey aren't you forgetting someone." Kuwabara said. Kit, Botan, and Yuusuke all turned to stare. Botan held up her hands laughing nervously.

" Hahaha, just forget everything you herd Kuwabara there are no such things as demons." She said laughing.

" I'm not stupid or blind." He said crushing one of the bugs in his hand.

" I could argue that point." Kit muttered darkly. Kuwabara glared, she glared back.

" Anyway we all know I can see supernatural things a lot better then Yuusuke. And incase you've forgotten." He started.

" I'm Kuwabara and I have a sword."

Kit and Yuusuke sweat dropped heavily. 

" Well I guess there is no point arguing with the eager Yuusuke, Kit." Botan said.

~~~~~~~

" Watch your step." Botan said as they ran down the steps of a warehouse. Kit gave Botan a curious look to the ferry girl who was banging on the floor of the warehouse.

" Banging on the floor of random warehouses seems like fun." Yuusuke said sarcastically.

" They were supposed to put the break in the shield right around here, ah BINGO." She said lifting up part of the floor to reveal a glowing green door. Kit raised an eyebrow.

" Tell me, we at least get a step ladder." Yuusuke asked staring down it.

" Nope, it should drop you right inside the barrier." Botan said. She looked at Kuwabara.

" You know you don't have to do this, and no will hold it against you." She said.

" Well in that case, Bye." Yuusuke said and walked off, both Kit and Botan tripped him.

" Spirit Detectives don't have an option, Kuwabara does." Botan said angrily. Kit nodded to empsize the cheerful grim reaper's words.

" Don't worry about me lady, I kinda feel like a spirit detective my self." He said and jumped down.

" Wow, he really jumped." Botan said amazed.

" I hope he gets hurt." Kit muttered.

" Do you think he'll be okay by himself." Yuusuke said. Botan gave him a dirty look.

" Ok ok." He muttered.

" Wait just a moment I forgot to give you this." Botan said pulling out two purple compact cases.

" Well gee thanks, and let me guess without this I would be killed." Yuusuke yelled. Kit rolled her eyes. 

" No it's just a Communication mirror so I can keep in contact with you while you're in the makai." Botan said. Kit wondered what he would do about Keiko.

" Yuusuke wait, what are you going to do about Keiko?" Kit asked crossing her arms and giving him you stupid moron look. Yuusuke's expression changed to aw shit look.

" I forgot about her, I left her off at the movie theater, okay tell you what Botan you take care of things with her and I'll go down here." He said and jumped down. Kit rolled her eyes.

" Kit take care of him and make sure he doesn't get killed will you." Botan said softly. Kit gave her a wink.

" Why am I his keeper suddenly?" She said jokingly, then her expression turned serious.

" Of course I'll take care of him Botan, you take care as well." She said gripping hands with the blue haired girl, and then she jumped down as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kit landed gracefully behind the boys who were sprawled on the ground. Yusuke and Kuwabara stood up.

" Well that must be the castle." Kuwabara said. Kit rolled her eyes.

" No, it's the hotel were staying at." she said sarcasm dripping.

" Really?"

" No, I was being sarcastic."

" Oh."

" Baka."

" What'd you say?" Kuwabara yelled.

" That's enough you two." Yuusuke said. They walked forward towards the city. Kit frowned as she sensed something coming. Several cloaked things came out of the ground.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY?" Yuusuke yelled as he punched one in the face. Kit dodged several attacks.

" They are the fugaki, they are the lowest of the citizens in this city and worship the four saint beasts, that's about all I know." She said dodging another attack. 

" Urameshi help, there's to many, and I'm not sure but I think they want to eat me." Kuwabara yelled. Yuusuke and Kit tried to reach him but were stopped by more of the Fugaki. Kit slammed her fist and knee into several of them. A bright light flashed. Kit looked up to see a blue and reddish pink light descend, destroy the fugaki, and land in the tree. Yuusuke ran under, as did Kuwabara. Kit stood behind Yusuke looking up at them curiously. 

" It looks as if you could use a hand." A light boys voice said from the taller of the two who had bright red hair and light green eyes.

" If you couldn't handle even those nothing's were going to have a problem." The shorter of the two said. His tone of voice was calm, dark and at the moment rather bored tone. She must have reached up to only his shoulders at the most, and barely then.

They jumped down.

" It's the thieves." Yuusuke said.

" Hello." The tall redhead said.

" What are you doing here?" Yuusuke asked.

" Even that fool Koenma could see that you would need help." The shorter one said. 

" He has assured us that if we assist you on this mission are slates will be clean." The taller one said. 

" Right, Kuwabara this is Hiei and Kurama." Yuusuke introduced them. Kit growled, he had forgotten about her again.

" A pleasure." Kurama said. 

" Well I don't have a clue what's going but its good to have a helping hand." Kuwabara said.

" Helping is not the right word, far as I'm concerned we are nearly babysitting." Hiei said calmly. Kuwabara glared.

" Say what, you wanna fight or something?" Kuwabara said angrily. Hiei glared up at Kuwabara.

" Lets avoid fighting your not worth it." Hiei said and quickly stepped forward to avoid Kuwabara's wild swing.

" You, detective are a different story, take this fair warning, I will have my revenge on you." He said quickly stepping back to avoid another swing.

'Don't worry three eyes, as soon as this is over, I'll be happy to take you on." Yuusuke said grinning. Kit glared at his back, she then noticed Kurama looking at her.

" Yuusuke who is the young lady with you?" Kurama asked smiling gently at Kit.

" What lady?" Kuwabara asked, Yuusuke winced Kit glared, and pulled her mallet out and slammed into his head. Hiei and Kurama raised an eyebrow.

" I'm Koneko Urameshi, call me Kit." She said and gave a slight bow. 

" Your name is _Koneko_." Kuwabara said staring at her with wide eyes. " Man a little brat like you with such a cute name." 

Kit's eyebrow twitched.

" I mean why you'd come with you're a little girl and you don't even have a weapon." Kuwabara said unaware of his danger. Yuusuke backed away from her slowly; he knew what she was capable of when she was pissed. Kit extended her arm her glaive appeared and she slashed him quickly cutting off on of his loose pieces of hair. 

" You were saying Baka." Kit smiled darkly. Hiei smirked and Kit distinctively heard him mutter to Kurama.

" She certainly is a kitten, a interesting one." 

She felt herself blush. 

" Excuse me Kit-san did I hear you say your last name is Urameshi." Kurama asked. Kit smiled.

" Yes you did, I'm his younger cousin." She stated jabbing a finger at Yuusuke.

" A Pleasure to meet you Kit-san." Kurama said now. She smiled.

__

" You as well Kurama-kun." She said smiling.

" Hn, interesting Kitten." Hiei said heading off towards the city. Kit blinked. Kurama smiled.

" You should be honored, I think he likes you, he doesn't like most people." He said winking at her. Kit grinned.

" Well isn't this the perfect team." Yuusuke said. Kit shook her head, but laughed to herself. Actually without Kuwabara it would be the perfect team in her eyes.

^^^^^^^^^^^^

There done with story, please review and tell me how you liked it, and suggestions and ideas are always open.


	2. Thick Hair and Ninja's

Chapter 2: thick hair and ninja's

Notes:

Rating: it's rated R, because of scenes later on in the story, and for cursing and violence, and sometimes I can be a bit too detailed in my descriptions. 

Warnings: Kuwabara bashing of sorts, original characters, Hiei x OC romance, major changes, adding of mage/magic element into story.

Couplings: Hiei x Kit(oc) , Yuusuke x Keiko, Kurama x OC( later on), Kuwabara x Yukina,

Another warning: I might use words and quotes from both Japanese and English versions of Yyh; it all depends on which I like, and what I have. So no flames on that, and also I change a lot, that's why its called rewrite of the series, so I f I don't stay perfect, no flames, if you flame, I will promptly feed them to my cats.

Disclaimers: YYH belongs Yoshihiro Togashi and other people (I think). I'm not doing this for profit, just my own enjoyment. I don't own them, nor do I claim to, so you will get nothing from me, so don't sue me.

One more thing: Before Using Kit and any other original characters ask me, they belong to me (mostly) and will be otherwise noted if not. 

Tips and Ideas welcome-

Neko-chan a.k.a Koneko Urameshi

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A tall figure dressed completely in in black stealth clothes, and a black facemask, landed easily in a dark tower. He was at least 6'5. He had long dark green hair to his knees, pulled back in a tight ponytail. He had sharp, blue-green eyes, and he had a long spear attached to his back. He silently crept through the dark stone castle as a powerful storm raged outside. He found the door he was looking for, and easily slipped in. 

" Your getting better." a tough female's voice said almost out of nowhere. The boy promptly jumped seven feet in the air and cursed violently.

" Are you finished yet?" The woman said, stepping out of the shadows of the room. She wore long purple robes; She was tall as well about 6'0. She had long dark purple hair pulled back into a tight bun. She had a lighter shade of purple for eyes. She smirked at the boy's jump.

" Mother that's just mean and you know it." The boy said. He couldn't have been older then 16.

" Midori stop wining." She said almost coldly. 

" Only if you stop calling me that name." He spat. She glared, and he gulped.

" I am your mother and I named you Midori, and I will damn well call you that, and you are a teenager, but as a young ninja of the Iro clan you have certain respects to the leader of your clan and your mother, both which happen to be me. Is that Understood Midori Iro Kage?" the woman snapped glaring at him. The boy, who preferred to be known as Kage, nodded looking terrified.

" Good very good." The woman, who was known as Murasaki Iro said. Kage looked highly uncomfortable.

" You have a mission." She said.

" I kind of figured." he said sarcastically. She ignored him.

" I'll excuse that sarcasm because it's in the early hours of the morning. The mission is rather a personal thing I need you to do." She said waving at him.

Kage blinked.

" I need you to travel to Tokyo and go to the Urameshi household. There you are to find Koneko Urameshi Kazerei and bring her here, annihilate what ever stands in your way." she said calmly. Kage nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile:

Kit sliced through other Fugaki with her glaive. Her and Hiei as the fastest people, him still being much faster then her, had gone ahead to scout the way to the castle. They had run into more fugaki, and from the sound of the yelps in the direction they had come from, so had the others. Kit side stepped an attack and brought her glaive down in an ark on the fugaki. She turned in a crescent pattern dance, defeating several more. 

Several more Fugaki charged at her, she dodged one and kneed them in the stomach; she kicked another hard in the neck, and used her glaive to defeat the others.

One attacked her from behind, and was sliced in half by Hiei's sword before she even had the chance to react. She nodded her thanks.

She now brought the glaive into an upward ark, catching one in the face. The fugaki screamed in pain, she calmly finished it off. Kit swung her glaive in a circle around her defeating the circle of Fugaki that had surrounded her. She twirled her glaive unsummoned it.

" You fight well." Hiei said as he came up behind her. She turned, and grinned.

" Thank you, you fight very well yourself as well." She said politely.

" What other kinds of fighting do you know?" He asked looking from what she could tell interested.

" Well I have been trained in martial arts since I was old enough to walk, glaive as you saw, pole arms, street fighting, daggers, and I know quite a bit of ninja techniques." she said. He raised an eyebrow.

" And I can apply my magic to fighting as well." she added as an after thought.

" Magic?" He looked surprised. She nodded.

" I'm a Shaeman, I use elemental and creation spells, I also know a bit a of black, and a few other kinds, I can use some healing spells if I added elemental energy to them, but otherwise my healing spells do more damage then healing." She said thinking.

" Shaeman?" he sounded slightly confused.

" I don't know how much demon kind know of mages, but so far all Shaeman have been males, I'm one of the strongest right now, since The Great Hisaki, and the first female Shaeman ever." She said blushing lightly. Her nodded.

" Elements."

" Well half of the elements are basic, like fire and ice, but there are different kinds of basic elements, there light basic, which is the weakest except against the undead, and necromancers, then there is dark basics, which I've been told demons use a variation of, its generally stronger then light basic, and then there is the basic, or neutral basic, it's l neither light or dark. Then there are the more complicated elements. Like Chaos, which is the most powerful element in black magic. Each magic type has there own set of elements, most Shaeman can only use a few, I can use most except for those concerning the magic necromancy, which is a purely destructive and forbidden by all gods and goddess. In reality, elementals, and certain rules and codes make up everything, so since Necromancy defies practically all of them, it's highly forbidden and illegal, even if they is an entire guild of them."

" Guild?"

" There are magic guilds, groups of mages, that work together, and such. The most common are solid elements or colors, and white and black. For Ninja's and other more ancient forms of magic's however it's different. Ninja's consist of their family, and they can be very large to somewhat small, and they are called clans, there five different one's currently, and each ahs specific attributes to them. And ancient magic's, are tribes, and they are almost like small villages of mages."

" Ninjas?"

" There are two types of Ninja's, magic, and non-magic, I don't know too much about non-magic ones, since I was taught about magic ones, They have very interesting spells and techniques I'll put it that way." Kit finished, and then blushed bright red. Hiei blinked.

" I'm sorry I tend to do that sometimes." She said looking at the ground. He shrugged.

" It's fine, the information was very informative and will probably be of use to me at some point." He said softly. Kit smiled happily.

Yuusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara caught up to them a few minutes later. 

" I hope you too weren't waiting long." Kurama said smiling at the two of them.

" Not to long." Kit said calmly, feeling a light odd tingle in her scalp.

" Good lets get going." Yuusuke said. Kit nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kage looked around desperately. Tokyo was so big. How on In Mitar and Myirai's name was he supposed to find, one person in this city. He groaned.

His stomach growled.

" I need food." He muttered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kit sweat dropped as she looked at the entrance to the tunnel into the castle. It looked absolutely unappealing, and downright to a normal person probably scary. She'd seen much more scarier.

" Well this looks Pleasant." Yuusuke said sarcastically. Kit silently agreed with him.

" Sometimes you must take a risk to go further." Kurama said calmly.

"I say we make them come out here and fight us." Kuwabara suggested. Kit sweat dropped.

" That's the strategy of a fool." Hiei muttered.

" Why you little . . . " Kuwabara never finished his sentence, as kit had cast tripping spell, so Kuwabara feel flat on her face. Everyone knew she had done it except Kuwabara who was ranting as they walked through the corridor. They stopped when a bat eyeball with tentacles flew past them at the end of the corridor.

" Welcome to Maze castle, all visitors must be tried by the gate of betrayal." The eyeball said.

" GAH it talked." Kuwabara said extremely surprised. Kit blinked several times, she was standing right next to Hiei.

" What the hell is that?" Yuusuke asked. Kit sweat dropped heavily. Every time Yuusuke asked those questions, something bad happened.

The eyeball laughed and flew over to a switch on the wall and used one of its many tentacles to pull it down. The area around the five warriors began shaking.

Yep, something bad always happened after Yuusuke asked.

" Urameshi Why did you have to ask?" Kuwabara asked him. Yuusuke shrugged. 

" The ceiling." Kurama said looking up. Kit managed to put her hands up and her head down just in time to help with the ceiling.

" Do you feel it? The gate is highly sensitive and measures out perfectly to the group's strength. And if one person slips up, the gate will crush you. Only one will survive and that is the person who betrays the rest, and only that one person deserves to make it into maze castle." the eyeball said.

Kit gritted her teeth against the weight, imagining how she would like to toast the eyeball. She then giggled softly. Hiei gave her an odd look.

" Roasted eyeball." she muttered under her breath. She frowned as she felt a very sharp sting in her scalp.

" SHIT." she cursed, as her hair came down with great speed, and green sparks flying off her head. Her thick dark red hair now came down to her waist, and her bangs fully reached hr nose. She growled she couldn't see through her thick mass of bangs.

She heard muffled talking. 

" What's going on?" She asked loudly.

" What do you mean what's going on pipsqueak." Kuwabara yelled at her.

" I can't hear or see through my hair baka." She yelled back.

She could have sworn they all sweat dropped. She heard more muffled talking, she growled, not liking that she couldn't hear them.

She then felt a hand grab her around the waist and that person ran forward. Kit blinked as the wind that came from being carried by a running person moved her bangs so she could somewhat see out of them. She looked back and saw Yuusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara struggling under the weight. She titled her head back, and so Hiei's crimson eyes. She blinked several times.

" HIEI, what are you waiting for pull the lever up." Kuwabara yelled. She titled her head back again. He seemed to be hesitating.

"No need to rush my friend, what have they ever done for you. Come with me and I'll lead you into the castle, the saint beast will welcome you into their circle and together you can rule the human world. You can bring your pretty little girl too." The eyeball said getting close and staring directly at Kit's chest. Kit growled and smacked the eyeball back.

" What did you do that for you little. . . " The eyeball said. Kit glared fiercely.

" I AM NOT LITTLE you perverted roasty eye." She snarled. They eye stared at her. Hiei sweat dropped, but smirked and let his hand completely from the switch anyway.

" Good besides the boulder would have crushed you anyway." The eye staid, turning away. Kit barely held back a yelp as Hiei jumped in the air and sliced at eyeball somehow with one hand. He landed easily on the ground. Kit now with her face pressed against his shoulder. 

'When did he . . . . Oh never mind' She thought to herself. The boulder came crashing down, Hiei easily jumped on it, and Kit heard screams of both her name and Hiei's. Kit felt Hiei's hand on her head. 

" Tell your masters that it's not to late to big for mercy." Hiei said dropping his hand that was on Kit's head. Kit looked back at the eyeball. He had a giant slice down his middle. Kit grinned.

" Roasty eye." She said and pointed her finger, and flames caught on the eyeball that screamed and flew off. Hiei chuckled. He jumped down from the boulder, still holding on to Kit.

" Well down Hiei, that's some pretty good acting." Yuusuke said grinning down at both of them. Kit sweat dropped.

" I wasn't acting, I only helped you because I might need your help." Hiei said coldly. He gently released Kit. Yuusuke handed her a hair tie and bandana, both a dark shade of green.

Kit put her head down and tied the bandana around her head, now able to fully see, as her bangs were now directly over her eyes.

She pulled then tied her hair back.

" Don't you usually braid it?" Yuusuke asked. Kit shrugged.

" It'll take me an hour at least to braid it, not to mention this hair band isn't magiked so it wouldn't hold the braid, not to mention we don't have an hour to spare." Kit said calmly.

" Um Kit-san why is your hair now longer?" Kurama asked. Kit once again shrugged. 

" My hair is so thick it would take forever to cut short, and sometimes I like it long sometimes I like it short, so I spell it short, but the spell wears off after a while. So usually I braid it back, and I need to wear a bandana to keep my bangs out of my eyes." Kit explained.

Hiei raised an eyebrow.

" I still don't understand why anybody want to save a unattractive little kid." Kuwabara said glaring at her. Kit growled.

" I think she is rather attractive." Hiei said softly, and then walked off. Kit blushed crimson. Kurama smiled lightly. Kit blinked for several minutes and then smiled her.

" Well let's go, we don't have that much time after all." She said, and then ran after Hiei.

Kurama nodded and walked off, to join them, followed by Yuusuke. Kuwabara blinked for a few minutes, then realized everyone had left.

" Hey wait up guys." he called and ran after them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There done.

Review please


	3. The Pink Necromancer arrives

Chapter Three: The Pink Necromancer Arrives

Rating: R for intimate scenes later on, and for cursing and violence, and sometimes I can a be a bit too detailed in my descriptions.

Warnings: Kuwabara bashing of sorts. Original characters. Hiei x OC romance, Major changes, adding of mage/magic element into story.

Couplings: Hiei x Kit (OC), Yuusuke x Keiko, Kurama x OC (later on), Kuwabara x Yukina

Another warning a.k.a the note to flamers: I might use words and quotes from both Japanese and English forms of the series: it all depends on what I have and what I like, So no one flame on that, and also I change a lot. That's what a rewrite is. So if I don't stay prefect and I change a lot don't flame me, all flame will be fed to my cats.

Disclaimers: YYH belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi and other people (I think). I'm not doing this for profit, merely my own enjoyment, I don't own them nor do I claim to. So you will get nothing from so don't sue me.

One more thing: Ask my permission before using Kit, or any other characters.

One last thing:

* - Things that will be explained at the end.

{}- Telepathic conversation

Tips and Ideas welcome

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kit sighed as she walked beside Hiei. They hadn't been walking long after the Gate of Betrayal even, and she was starting to get rather bored. She debated toasting Kuwabara, but then realized she couldn't because they had to try and stay in as best of health as ever.

Then something happened, a ringing sound went off in Yuusuke's pocket, which also made Kuwabara flip out. Kit groaned in annoyance.

" Relax Kuwabara, it's just the communicator Botan gave me." Yuusuke said taking the communicator out of his pocket.

" Baka." Kit muttered.

" What'd you say?" Kuwabara yelled at her. She growled.

" I'm right behind you, Carrot-head you don't need to yell, I do have sensitive ears, okay." She snapped annoyed. Kuwabara glared at her, but did keep quiet for a few seconds.

" BOTAN-CHAN." Kuwabara yelled when he saw Botan on the communicator. Kit groaned and covered her ears in pain. She muttered a spell to prevent her from hearing sound till it was over. She grinned when Yuusuke punched Kuwabara in the face and continued talk to Botan.

She unspelled her ears.

Yuusuke closed the communicator.

" Lets go." He said. Kit Nodded, as did Kurama, Hiei hmped. And Kuwabara growled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile in the Ningenkai:

Botan closed the communicator, and whipped out her can off bug spray, she sprayed some of the insects that had come close to her. She felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around and slammed her baseball bat into that very tall person's face. She blinked when she looked down, to see and a very swirl eyed Kage.

" Err oops, he wasn't infected." She muttered. Kage returned to normal minutes later.

" Man, lady, what was that for?" He said his face bruised in several spots. Botan blushed.

" Erm, sorry thought you were someone else." She said holding the bat behind her back. Kage's stomach growled loudly again.

" Um, I'm not from around her could you give me some directions." he asked, Botan nodded.

" Anyplace's to eat around here?" he asked. Botan gave him directions to a noodle house she had always seen Kit eat in. She then said her good byes and ran off. 

Kage blinked then smacked himself in the face further injuring himself.

" I meant to ask her where the Urameshi household was stupid ninja." he muttered. His stomach growled loudly again.

" Okay at least I get some food." He muttered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kit frowned as she walked behind Hiei as they headed into the castle. She could feel a familiar magic aura nearby. A very annoying familiar magic aura. Kit's frown increases. 

"Kit-san what's bothering you?" Kurama asked softly so the others couldn't here, even though Hiei could hear them quite clearly.

" Erm, nothing . . ." She trailed off.

" I know this must sound really odd coming from me, but do you have a boyfriend?" Kurama asked, seeming embarrassed. Kit blinked several times.

"Nope, what gave you that idea?" She said confused. Unknown to them, Hiei had smiled quickly.

" Erm…" Kurama said not really knowing how to answer. Kit shrugged, saying she didn't really care why. Though he had certainly confused her. 

" Hey Kurama, do you know anything about these Saint Beats. Botan didn't really have time to tell us anything." Yuusuke asked. Kurama clearly looked happy for a change of subject.

" I'm afraid she couldn't tell you much, after the barrier was put up, the reikai intelligence, virtually disappeared, let me just say when you seem them you may be very surprised." Kurama said walking up ahead of Yuusuke. Kit blinked.

" YOU MEAN TERRIFIED DON"T YOU." A voice said loudly. Kit stopped her self from jumping.

"What the hell is that?" Yuusuke asked.

" Oh I don't know Yuu-kun, maybe a saint beast, and would you please stop asking those kinds of questions." Kit said sarcastically. Yuusuke glared at her. She smiled sweetly.

They walked forward into a stony room, a stony dark room. Kit could make out the shadow of the stone beast Genbu. She was already raising her hands for the loud noises that Kuwabara would make once he could see. Yuusuke took the torch and threw it into the stone chamber. Kuwabara gave a sharp yell, Kit had clamped her hands on her ears just in time to spare her ears from going deaf, the other however were not so lucky.

"Welcome." Genbu said. Kit blinked at him; he didn't look one bit scary at all.

"What the hell is that?" Kuwabara said loudly. Kit rolled her eyes.

" Doesn't look scary one little bit." Kit said calmly. Yuusuke sweat dropped.

" I think he meant, normal people who aren't mages with lunatic teachers." Yuusuke said sarcastically.

"Oh right." Kit mumbled under her breath.

"I am Genbu, the stone beast, I am the strongest of the four saint beasts, and I will crush you all." The stone demon said. Kit raised an eyebrow.

"Behind me is the only stair way up, defeat me or become ashes." He said raising his tail and smashing it into the ground. Kit then noticed the stairs.

"Either way it will not be easy to defeat me in fact I doubt you can do it." Genbu finished.

"Urameshi he is a talking rock, how are we supposed to fight a talking rock?" Kuwabara asked out loud. Kit blinked and glared out of the corner of her eye, wanting desperately to whack him, but contained herself.

"I'll fight him." Kurama said stepping forward.

" Kurama?" Yuusuke said.

" We don't know his strengths or weakness, it would be ill advised for us all to fight him." Kurama said as he walked forward.

" So you want to die one by one, fine, I can that to." Genbu said. 

" Kurama are you sure you want to fight?" Yuusuke asked. Kurama calmly nodded.

" You're underestimating him." Hiei said suddenly. Kit grinned.

" DO you know why I chose him for my partner, because I didn't want him against me. He is even more cut throat and ruthless then I am when it comes to battle." Hiei said calmly.

" This is going to be really interesting." Kit looking excited.

"This is coming from a girl who can get the crap beaten out of her and then can't wait to fight them again." Yuusuke said out loud.

" I enjoy fighting." Kit said calmly.

" Blood luster." Kuwabara said growling at her. Kit turned and glared at him.

" I said I enjoy fighting, drawing blood does in happen in battles, but doing so certainly isn't something I crave for, and I prefer not to kill unless I have to, so watch your mouth." Kit snapped coldly. Hiei looked down, his eyes soft for a brief second. Kuwabara looked shocked, she lost her temper with him before but never really snapped at him like she just had.

Kit then turned her attention to the battle. Both Kurama and Genbu stood facing each other. Kit frowned as she felt that magic aura getting closer and closer.

" HEY STONE MAN IS DOING SOMETHING FREAKY WITH HIS TAIL." Yuusuke yelled. Kit eyes went slightly wide as she saw Genbu's tail going into the ground. She sincerely hoped this fight ended before the person who owned that magic aura got there.

The tail started to come up behind Kurama, Kurama jumped to dodge it.

However the tail still managed a very powerful hit into Kurama's stomach. Kit winced when he got hit. She was much stronger then a normal human period, but she was still the weakest member of their party physically. 

" This entire room and my body are stone, so I'm this entire room." Genbu said giving the equivalent of his smirk.

Kit growled.

" KURAMA! Are you okay?" Yuusuke half yelled.

" Yes, it's only a minor scratch, he just caught me off guard." Kurama said holding his side. 

" You won't be able to bluff for long, the real fight starts now." Genbu said his whole body now going into the floor.

Kit blinked, rubbed her eyes and then blinked again.

" Uh, Kit is it just me or is his entire body going into the floor now?" Yuusuke asked.

" It's not just you." Kit reassured him.

" What the hell is going on?" Kuwabara said looking very confused. Kit sighed, would the carrot-head ever learn how to say anything else. Kit frowned, not paying attention to the battle. AS she felt the magic Aura clearly, but couldn't figure out whose it was.

{Pay attention}-Hiei's voice said in her head. Kit somehow kept her calm.

{Didn't know your were telepathic}- she replied back knowing she sounded surprised. Well now we know} She added as an afterthought. 

{Yes . . .. What's bothering you; it's clearly not the saint beasts}

{There is this really familiar magic aura coming towards, that I think I know whom it belongs to but I'm not sure. AND if its who I think it is, we are gonna be in for a bit of a problem, or I am}

{. . . . Concentrate on paying attention to the battle at hand first, we will worry about this other problem when it arrives, since there isn't much else we can do}

{Thank You Hiei} She finished and put her full concentration on the battle. She watched as Kurama dodged and landed again.

" You can't win a fight purely by dodging " Genbu's voice filled the room.

" I believe you are right Genbu." Kurama said standing up and taking a rose out of his hair.

" Black roses prettier." Kit said immediately. Yuusuke and Kuwabara both gave her what the hell looks.

" I said the first thing that came to mind, now I know why I keep my thoughts to myself." She said defensively. 

Hiei smirked lightly.

" ROSE WHIP." He said and the rose turned in a long thorny whip, rose petals coming down.

" I don't think I like it very much, it's too girly." Kuwabara said. Yuusuke laughed.

" And what do you want him to be, a tough guy like you who obsesses over kittens." Yuusuke said.

Kit shuddered violently, and resisted the urge to hide behind something.

"He just had to say that didn't he." Kit muttered under her breath. 

" What will you do with a whip, you don't even know where I am." Genbu said.

" Then attack me when you like." Kurama said calmly. Kit looked around the room, her eyes searching. She smiled when she laid eyes on the ceiling.

{Do you know where he is}-Hiei asked her talking telepathically again.

{Yep}-Kit replied calmly.

{Where}

{Ceiling, if you look closely you can tell there are more stones there} Kit said locking eyes on the ceiling. Hiei did as well. Kurama locked his eyes on the ceiling, and lashed out with his whip the minute Genbu came out.

" That's his skill, the thorns on his whip could cut through solid steel." Hiei said softly. Kit nodded. Yuusuke looked down at Hiei surprised.

Kit raised an eyebrow as Kurama used his rose whiplash* and explained to the cut up Genbu how he'd found him using his sent.

{Well that's a good way of using your nose} Kit said to Hiei. 

{ . . . I guess, I assume you're still worried}-Hiei replied.

{Yeah I am, how did you guess?}

{You're having a hard time paying attention, and you wouldn't have said that to anybody unless something was worrying you}

{ . . . You can read minds?}

{Some yes, yours at the moment yes, because your thoughts are completely unguarded}

{So in other words, weak mind humans and idiots, and unguarded thoughts}

{ . . .Yeah}

{Bet that's useful}

{At times, and is this normal for you to almost babble in telepathic speech)

{Sorry and no, I usually am only like this when I'm really worried.}

{ . . Good, and don't worry, I doubt this mage has the strength to defeat the five us or four depending on how injured Kurama is at the end of this fight}

{. . . I . . .guess} Kit finished their conversation sounding extremely unsure. She turned her attention as much she could to Kurama's battle, which was practically over. He threw a red stone and destroyed it with his whip, destroying Genbu. Kit frowned, slightly confused, but she'd ask later, when she wasn't worried. Kurama fell down clutching his side. They ran up to him.

"Kurama are you okay?" Yuusuke asked.

"I'm sorry Yuusuke." Kurama said softly. Kit turned as she stared at the way they had first entered the room.

"Hey Kit can you take a look at his . . ." Yuusuke started then noticed where Kit was looking.

"What's wrong?" He asked her. Kurama looked up at her in surprise as well.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA." A very loud laugh echoed through out the room. Both Yuusuke and Kit shuddered at the same time. In the doorway stood, a 16-year-old girl, with long bright pink hair and slanted eyes. She was about 5'5. She wore dark pink boots, short short pink shorts, and a very tight pink crop top. She had a sword at her waist. Kit hit herself in the head.

"Damn you followed me after all." Kit said sounding majority annoyed.

" I will kill you Kazerei." The girl said in a very loud painful voice. She ran at Kit with her sword ready, Kit jumped out of the way, as did Yuusuke who had nearly been impaled on the sword. Kit landed not to far away from them.

" A friend of hers?" Kurama asked Yuusuke standing up holding his side. Yuusuke frowned.

" Friend, hell no, more like lunatic necromancer who believes that the only way to achieve a stronger level is by defeating Kit. The problem is she doesn't care what kit's doing or what else is going on, if she wants to fight, there really is nothing Kit or anybody else can do." Yuusuke said looking just as annoyed as kit did.

"Why?" Kurama asked.

"Kylith may seem like an idiot, but she isn't completely. She always challenges Kit to a mage duel. And the only way you can back out of those whether you accept them or not, are if you're a weak or unskilled mage of which Kit is neither." 

"Urameshi you sure know a lot about this stuff." Kuwabara said surprised. Yuusuke nodded.

" I helped Kit with her studying for a long time, so I actually do know a lot about this mage stuff, besides its interesting compared to the stupid stuff they teach us at school."

" I guess."

" Kylith can you save this for another day I really don't have time right now." Kit said as calmly as she could. 

" THE HELL I WILL." the girl known as Kylith shouted and swung at Kit again, this time Kit barely dodged, Kylith's blade caught on her dress, directly over her chest, ripping it. Kit backed away and yelped and immediately used her hands and arms to cover herself.

Yuusuke had immediately tackled Kuwabara to prevent him from seeing, Kurama turned his head instantly, Hiei looked for a few seconds then turned his head as well, his cheeks a slight red.

Kit blushed almost redder then her hair. Kylith merely laughed.

" Well your certainly a lot bigger then I thought, but nowhere near that of me." The pink girl said. Kit glared blushing.

" DARK COVER." She yelled, as dark mist and wind surrounded her covering her from all eyes. Hiei turned his head back to the scene as did Kurama, and Yuusuke let go of Kuwabara. A few minutes passed and the cover spell wore off, and Kit was wearing a semi tight dark green shirt with long bell sleeves, she still wore her dark green bandana and her hair was now pulled back into a tight braid. She wore a black bell on her neck. She wore three dark green belts with black bells, and black pants that were similar to her sleeves, and the same black boots. She had a black glove on her right hand, and she had a dagger sheath attacked to belts. In it was a dagger, with a pure black hilt with a green orb on the top. Her tail and Kitty ears were also now visible and her regular ears gone.

" Kylith, I ask you again please leave me and my friends be." Kit growled out. The girl laughed again.

" Why would I do something like that? I challenge you to an all out mage duty the one who passes out or surrender's first is the loser." Kylith said pointing her sword at Kit. Who growled.

" DAMNIT this could get ugly." Yuusuke swore.

" Why?" Hiei asked suddenly making Yuusuke jump.

" Erm because as its also not a death challenge Kit can't back out." Yuusuke said.

" So if they are weak or unskilled mages or it's a death challenge they can back out?" Kurama asked, Yuusuke nodded.

" Why did you say it's going to get ugly?" Hiei restated his question again.

"Because Kylith is a bit more powerful then Kit, and they are opposites. In other words Kylith is a necromancer* and Kit is a Shaeman. One destroys the elements and one draws power from them." Yuusuke explained.

"Oh dear." Kurama said his eye widening. Yuusuke nodded.

"This is why she was worried then." Hiei muttered softly.

" . . . .Fine lets get this over with quickly." Kit said unsheathing her dagger. The dagger had a pure silver blade with a dark green dragon engraved in it.

" I thought she used glaives." Kurama said to Yuusuke.

" Yeah. But she also uses daggers, the glaive that she could summon here wouldn't stand a chance in this battle so she is using "Black Tempest"." Yuusuke said thinking.

"Black Tempest?" 

" Yeah, its dark wind magic artifact of the goddesses of magic."

"Care to explain?"

" Not really, listen ask Kit she can explain magic and all that stuff a whole lot better then I can." Yuusuke said.

Kylith rushed at Kit quickly, Kit stood her ground as if she didn't care if she was going to get hit, and she honestly didn't. 

" DARK MIST" Kit said in her spell voice. Black mist filled the room, Kylith stopped in mid rush. 

"DAMNIT I CAN"T SEE." The necromancer yelled angrily.

" DARK WIND." Kit said forming a black and green wind ball in one hand and rushed at Kylith and tossed it at her. And then slashed with her dagger, making a deep cut in Kylith's shoulder.

" DEAD FIRE." Kylith yelled throwing a white fireball at her. Kit dodge to the side, the fireball literally eating away at the stone it touched.

" WIND BARRIER." Kit yelled throwing up a dark green barrier around Yuusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara.

" DEAD ELEMENT." Kylith yelled throwing another deadish white ball of energy at her.

" BLACK TEMPEST." Kit yelled forming a black ball in her hand and throwing it back at Kylith. The two spells hit and evaporated. 

Kit growled and rushed at Kylith and slashed her side. The taller girl howled in pain.

" DAMN YOU. DEAD WIND." Kylith screamed and shot her wind spell at Kit who countered with her own dark wind.

" BITCH." Kylith yelled at Kit. Kit merely smiled.

" I'm half cat demon not dog demon, so therefore I can not possibly be a bitch." Kit replied calmly standing up sweat running down her face.

" Fine then WHORE."

" You're obviously not from Japan, and what's a whore." Kit asked confused slightly.

Yuusuke fell over.

"That's my cousin for you, completely innocent about sex and all at least." He muttered rubbing his head.

" Yuusuke how does she not know about?" Kurama asked.

" Well err, I was kind of supposed to have that talk with her and err." He stuttered.

Kurama and Hiei sweat dropped heavily.

" Damn she is clueless." Kuwabara said.

Kylith was obviously getting pissed. She rushed at Kit now with surprising speed and brought her sword down on Kit's head, Kit barely managed to dodge it, the sword skimmed down her right arm.

Kit let out a loud cry of pain.

" WIND DRAGON." She yelled, wind rushed at Kylith in the form of dark green dragons.

Kylith yelped and was slammed into a wall.

Kylith rushed at Kit again, slashing many times, each slash hit, opening deep cuts over the cat-girl's face and arms.

Kit put her dagger in front of her.

" I don't honestly have time for this today necromancer." Kit replied, a dark green aura surrounding her body.

" DRAGON TEMPEST." She yelled the blade of the dagger glowing bright green. The dragon seemed to jump out of the blade, black and emerald wind wrapping around and the dragon rammed into Kylith sending her backwards into the same wall again causing her to pass out in pain.

Kit sheathed her dagger after the dragon had returned to the blade. She wiped her face of blood and sweat. She snapped her fingers to let down her barrier. Kit gasped and felt herself fall backward. Hiei being the fastest still barely managed to catch her.

" Thanks Hiei." Kit mumbled sitting up weakly, and still need his help. Hiei shrugged as if he didn't care, but his eyes clearly said he was worried. Yuusuke, and Kurama followed.

" Kit-san are you okay?" Kurama asked looking down at her worried. Kit gave him a thumbs up.

"Yep what about you?" She asked cheerfully.

" My injury seems almost minor to what you received." Kurama said as Kuwabara joined them.

" Mine aren't that bad really, I just a big spell at the end that wore me out a bit." Kit said trying to sit up on her own, and failed and cursed violently.

" You lost a bit of blood too." Yuusuke added glaring.

" Not really, just seems like it." Kit mumbled softly.

" Hey kid do you think you can walk?" Kuwabara asked. Kit glared at him darkly.

"Carrot head I can barely sit up, what do you think?" She asked sarcastically.

" I'll carry her." Hiei said sharply. Yuusuke and Kuwabara stared at him, Kurama smiled, and blinked.

" Kurama is to injured to carry her, Yuusuke will probably need to fight, and I have the feeling Kitten would kill us if we had Kuwabara carry her." Hiei said calmly. Kit colored at being addressed as Kitten, but nodded as it made the most sense.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

DONE.

That was a long chapter, probably my longest.

Now Notes:

Necromancers- I have seen them different in all sorts of things. The necromancers in this story are basically element and soul destroyers. I know that's probably what they are probably not in other things and such, but they are in this story.

Kit's comment about Kylith not being from Japan- I have seen a whole lot of Japanese anime and I have yet to truly hear them use such swears as fuck you or whore. So Kit's calmly stating Kylith isn't from Japan and if she is she sure doesn't act like it.

On the other hand: I hoped I have kept every one in character so far, and if I haven't I'm trying my best.

So please review.


	4. Seiryu the way too tall dragon

Yu Yu Hakusho: Wind and Water

Chapter Four: Seiryu the way too tall dragon

I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Okay you know all this: but I do it anyway

Rating: R for intimate scenes later on, and for cursing and violence, and sometimes I can be a bit too detailed in my descriptions.

Warnings: Kuwabara bashing of sorts. Original characters. Hiei x OC romance, Major changes, adding of mage/magic element into story.

Couplings: Hiei x Kit (OC), Yuusuke x Keiko, Kurama x OC (later on), Kuwabara x Yukina

Another warning a.k.a the note to flamers: I might use words and quotes from both Japanese and English forms of the series: it all depends on what I have and what I like, So no one flame on that, and also I change a lot. That's what a rewrite is. So if I don't stay prefect and I change a lot don't flame me, all flame will be fed to my cats.

Disclaimers: YYH belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi and other people (I think). I'm not doing this for profit, merely my own enjoyment, I don't own them nor do I claim to. So you will get nothing from so don't sue me.

One more thing: Ask my permission before using Kit, or any other characters.

One last thing:

* - Things that will be explained at the end.

{ } - Telepathic conversation

[]- Thoughts

Okay now I haven't updated in while do to major bad luck. I mean computer nearly dying, getting food poisoning, losing all my final fantasy and Kingdom hearts data (that was depressing and I was at all the final bosses to) and writers block.

Okay now to answer a few people's questions, and thank a few people.

FIRST off much thanks to my friends, Kat reverie, (who does have a Yyh fic go read it it's very good) and Ocaria Iel (who does not have a FF.net id, but I'm thanking her anyway) and to many other good friends and all the people that review.

Now on to question and responses to certain reviews

Jaenelle Ebony- first off Kit is thirteen. And actually Kurama doesn't mind Kit; he thinks she's an interesting young girl. (As you will find out in this chapter). Kuwabara on the other hand despises her and she despises him back.

Yuki-san: GOMEN, I didn't mean to make you cry by not updating, I just have had tons of bad luck. SORRY. 

Thanks to all those who have read and reviewed so far.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kit weakly opened her eyes, and let out a small moan. 

"Kit-san are you awake." She heard Kurama's voice ask. Kit nodded slightly.

"Do you want me to let you down?" Hiei asked softly.

" If you want." Kit muttered blushing.

" HEY KIT, you awake, we should get going, your legs working." Yuusuke said almost hyperily. Kit sweat dropped, and Hiei knelt letting her get off his back.

" Can someone fill me in on what's happened so far?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"Kuwabara-san has defeated a saint beast for us, and was about to find the correct door for us to continue when you awoke." Kurama kindly explained. Kit eyes went wide with surprise.

" THE CARROT HEAD actually DEFEATED SOMETHING. WOW." Kit said looking amazed. Kuwabara growled.

"Erm.. Yes." Kurama said sweatdroppping slightly. Kuwabara glared viciously at her, and she glared back. She hopped easily onto her feet.

" Alright carrot head go ahead and find the correct door." Kit said eyeing him with humor in her eyes. He once again growled at her, but he seemed to be concentrating. 

" Alright I found it. It's the second door from the right." Kuwabara said smartly as smartly as he could act at least.

" Well it seems your good for something after all." Kit said smirking at him. 

" How do you know that he is right?" Hiei asked coldly. 

" Listen Shorty, you're just going to have to trust me on this one." Kuwabara said as he approached the door." I know there is something big behind this door, something scary." he finished as he opened the door. He stared as he saw a mouse and screamed.

" I HATE MICE." He yelled. 

" I'm surprised he doesn't scream like a girl." Kit muttered. She looked down at the mouse and walked over to it.

" Kawaii. Your such a cute little guy." She said as she reached down. The small mouse climbed into her hand.

" CUTE, how can you call that thing cute." Kuwabara said staring at her, as she cuddled the mouse. Yuusuke was purely on the verge of cracking up, Hiei and Kurama just stared.

" Hey mouse can you tell us if this is the correct door?" Kit asked cheerfully. The mouse answered with a series of squeaks.

" Well it looks the carrot was right. These mice said were going in the right direction." Kit said back to the others.

" Uh . . Should I have mentioned she can talk to animals." Yuusuke said holding back a laugh.

Hiei shook his head in silent laughter.

" She does have a rare gift then." Kurama said chuckling lightly.

Kit let the mouse climb into her pocket.

" Wait a second Kid, that mouse is not going with us..?" Kuwabara half yelled.

" WHY THE HELL NOT, we have a proper guide to the maze now." Kit said stubbornly glaring at Kuwabara.

" She does have a point Kuwabara. The mouse would actually be useful." Kurama said intelligently. Kit stuck her tongue out at Kuwabara.

" How about we get going?" Yuusuke suggested. Kit and everybody else agreed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kit raised an eyebrow at the door with dragons sculpted on it.

" Now that is a cool door." She said amused.

" From the smell the beast is inside that room." Kurama said. Kit nodded; she could too smell the beast inside. Hiei stood behind her silent. Yuusuke and Kuwabara opened the doors. Then they all headed inside the doors. Kit frowned at the thick mist surrounding them.

" COME ON SHOW YOURSELF." Yuusuke yelled clearly annoyed by the mist. The mist then cleared. Revealing a tall man with bluish skin, and dragons almost sculpted onto his clothes.

" That must be Seiryu." Kurama said d softly.

" TOO DAMN TALL." Kit growled loudly under her breath. She then frowned and looked around wildly.

{What's wrong} Hiei's voice asked her through telepathy. She frowned deeper.

{I sense a weakened youki approaching this room} Kit replied quickly.

" It seems we have an unwanted guest." Seiryu said coldly. They all heard the door open and turned. Kit's eyes went wide for a brief second at the site of a very large, very singed giant furry cat youkai. 

" BYAKKO." Several voices yelled. Kit blinked.

{Um whose the giant cute fur ball?} Kit asked Hiei.

{Byakko, the saint beast that Kuwabara had defeated. And do you honestly think that is cute?} He asked sounding slightly worried.

{ sorta for a giant singed fur ball, I mean I half neko youkai.} She said.

{I see.} He replied sounding relieved. Kit blinked, wondering what he had been worried about.

" Seiryu help me please." Byakko pleaded. The ice dragon regarded him coldly. 

" MATO TOREI-KEN." Seiryu shouting almost punching at Byakko. Kit watched in horror as the giant tiger was wrapped completely in Ice. Seiryu then kicked his head off. Kit stared in shock, speechless for a few minutes.

" YOU ROTTEN BASTARD, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO YOUR OWN FRIEND." Yuusuke yelled shocked. 

" How . . . . . Could . . . He. . ?" Kit asked having found her voice. 

" He was a weapon, not a friend and like a cheap sword he rusted." Seiryu said coldly and then spit on Byakko. Kit's eyes turned cold and dark with disgust and anger.

" You filthy asshole." Kit said her voice almost changing tones completely.

{Calm yourself} Hiei said sharply in her mind.

" This race of beasts has no loyalties, alliances are made strictly to gain power.

{Your still badly injured, and your energy is still low, fighting him in your current state would be foolish} He added. Kit sighed and released her anger, her voice returning to normal.

" I don't care what race they are, it's never right to do that to an ally especially if they come asking you for help." Kuwabara yelled. 

" This guy's pushed me to far, HE'S DEAD." Yuusuke yelled.

" Save your anger." Hiei said causing them to turn and look at him. " You can take their leader, I insist this fight be mine." Hiei said calmly, and began walking towards Seiryu. Kit watched him carefully.

" Ah, shall you be first Hiei." Seiryu said. Hiei looked at him and then down at Byakko. He pulled his cloak off and threw it over Byakko's head. 

" What was that?" Seiryu asked. " Tell me your not feeling sympathy for this amateur. From your actions at the gate of betrayal I w as hoping you had more of a warrior's spirit." He finished. Hiei stayed silent and glared.

" He's a puzzle, isn't he?" Kurama asked softly. Causing both Kit and Yuusuke to look at him. " In times before I've seen Hiei act with similar cruelty, but something about Byakko's execution ahs cause great anger in him." Kurama said as Hiei grabbed the hilt of his sword, and a light blue glow began to surround his body. Kit watched Hiei silently. " Hiei seems to live by his own code with very complex rules, but one thing for certain, I have never seen Hiei began a fight using so much of his Youki." Kurama finished.

" Good, as long as he kicks some ass." Yuusuke said.

" I assure you Hiei it is not to late for you to join are ranks, prostrate yourself before my master, and he shall give you power and fame beyond what you have ever tasted." Seiryu said powering up for his ice attack. Hiei smirked.

" Is that all you have to say, they are last words you know." He said calmly.

" Fine so that is your choice, then meet your death with all the other weaklings." Seiryu said send a huge blast of ice at Hiei, which he blocked with his sword and sent into the walls on either side of Kit and the others.

" Hey be careful." Kuwabara said as one of the blasts hit the wall right next to him.

" Try blocking this." Seiryu said forcing power into his fist.

" ITS THAT FREEZES TECHINQUE RUN." Yuusuke yelled.

"MATA TOREI-KEN." Seiryu yelled as He blasted Hiei who jumped over Seiryu with great speed.

" Forgive me I had forgotten about your impressive speed." Seiryu said. " Lets try again." He added blasting Hiei several times. Hiei blocked every time the last hit however hit him in the leg freezing his leg, Hiei managed to landed gracefully on the floor.

" Hiei?" Kit said wondering whether she should be worried or not.

" His leg is frozen he won't be able to run anymore." Kurama said sounding worried.

" See what I mean, no one ever escapes just begs for mercy. With your leg frozen you won't be able to move I suggest you start groveling." Seiryu said smugly. At that moment it was harder to tell who was glaring harder, Kit or Hiei.

" Now YOU end." Seiryu yelled as he fired at Hiei. Hiei pressed the edge of his sword into the floor and pressed of of it, into a lunge. Kit watched counting in her mind how many slashes she could see him make. Hiei landed easily on his frozen foot. Kit then smiled realizing that if his leg and foot truly frozen he wouldn't have been able to land on it.

" So you have escaped but your are wounded. You won't escape again." Seiryu said, and Hiei laughed.

" Why are you laughing?" Seiryu asked almost looking shocked.

" So what if your ice trick can kill your wounded friend, it can't kill me." He said, and flexed his arm; it unfroze, as did his legs. Kit smiled cheerfully.

" That's impossible. I SHALL GIVE ONE FINAL BLOW." Seiryu yelled. Hiei smiled lightly.

" I don't think so." Hiei said calmly as blood trickled down Seiryu's face, and the slashes formed all over his body. Kit smiled and ran over to Hiei followed by Yuusuke.

" When did He attack?" Kuwabara asked looking stunned.

" Don't worry Kuwabara, I couldn't see anything after the initial hit." Kurama said running after Kit and Yuusuke.

" WOW. Shorty is a lot cooler then I thought." Kuwabara said running after Kurama.

" You made French fries out of that guy." Yuusuke said grinning.

" How many times did you hit him Hiei?" Kurama asked smiling.

" Only sixteen." He said calmly.

[Well I was off by one.] Kit thought to herself.

{You managed to count 15 out of the 16?} Hiei's voiced asked in her head. She nodded. 

" DAMNITT. And I could only keep track of 8-9." Yuusuke said. Hiei gave Kit an odd look. She blinked at him confused.

" Ano. . Hiei is something wrong?" She asked looking at him curiously. He merely shook his head. Yuusuke however glared darkly at him. Kurama smiled lightly again.

" That's no meager feat Yuusuke, I could only see the flashes of light." Kurama said trying to avert Yuusuke's attention, and it worked.

" I couldn't even see the flashes of light." Kuwabara muttered.

" Well that's no surprise." Kit said sticking out her tongue at him. Small squeaks were heard from her pocket, making it clear that the mouse agreed withy her.

" This isn't good, next time I fight you, I'm screwed." Yuusuke said scratching his head.

" Maybe." Hiei said as he walked off. Kit and Yuusuke both looked at him surprised.

" Now I'm confused." Yuusuke said blinking several times.

" I seriously thought he was gonna say: well of course you fool." Kuwabara said mockingly.

" Hiei is going through a tricky change. " Kurama said, and then looked at Yuusuke then Kit. " It appears he is beginning to like you Yuusuke, and it is quite clear that he has in a very short time taken a great liking to Kit-chan." Kurama said smiling once again, almost hinting at some thing else on the last part of his sentence. Kit smiled happily to herself and then turned to watch as Hiei picked up his cloak and put it on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kage dodged another human's attack easily and jumped up on to a building.

" What is it with this city?" he asked as his hair blew in the strong wind. " This isn't normal." 

" I hope wherever Kit is she is as far from this danger as she can be, where ever she is." Kage said as he jumped across to the top of another building. He sighed as he looked around the city. Everywhere normal humans were attacking each other. He really really hoped Kit was as far away from this danger as possible.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" HEY STOP." Kuwabara yelled. Kit froze and turned.

" What's wrong got cramps?" Yuusuke asked. Kit rolled her eyes at her cousin's choice of words.

" My whole brain just felt like an ice cube. I think something bad is happening back in the Ningenkai." Kuwabara said. Kit looked up at Yuusuke worriedly.

" There is no telling how long we have been here." Kurama said.

" Lets hurry there is only one more Saint Beast left." Hiei said. Kit and Yuusuke nodded.

" Lets just hope Keiko is ok." Kit whispered to Yuusuke who nodded, as they hurriedly ran up the stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

WOOT finally done. Geez that took me awhile. But it's done.


	5. The end of Maze Castle

Yu Yu Hakusho: Wind and Water

Chapter Five: The end of Maze Castle

Rating: R for intimate scenes later on, and for cursing and violence, and sometimes I can be a bit too detailed in my descriptions.

Warnings: Kuwabara bashing of sorts. Original characters. Hiei x OC romance, Major changes, adding of mage/magic element into story.

Couplings: Hiei x Kit (OC), Yuusuke x Keiko, Kurama x OC (later on), Kuwabara x Yukina

Another warning a.k.a the note to flamers: I might use words and quotes from both Japanese and English forms of the series: it all depends on what I have and what I like, So no one flame on that, and also I change a lot. That's what a rewrite is. So if I don't stay prefect and I change a lot don't flame me, all flame will be fed to my cats.

Disclaimers: YYH belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi and other people (I think). I'm not doing this for profit, merely my own enjoyment, I don't own them nor do I claim to. So you will get nothing from so don't sue me.

One more thing: Ask my permission before using Kit, or any other characters.

One last thing:

* - Things that will be explained at the end.

{ } - Telepathic conversation

[]- Thoughts

I'm on summer break now, and even though I'm in summer school . I still plan to keep going, and I'll try to get out new chapters as soon as possible. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed so far, and as always please excuse all my typo's , spelling, and MY GRAMMER. Thank you

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Recap: I figure since this is chapter five and all I do a little recap to make sure every one is positive on the facts a and all, and this will be similar to the recaps before each episode. 

To stop an invasion of Makai insects in the Ningenkai, Reikai Tantei Urameshi Yuusuke, and His younger cousin Urameshi Koneko 'Kit', who is also a dark Shaeman mage, and Kuwabara Kazuma have traveled to maze castle to stop them there they were joined by Hiei and Kurama. The fought there way through the castle, running into an old rival of Kit's who cost the young girl energy, and she had to rest. The group also fought three of four saint beasts, and our now on their way to fight the last and most powerful of the saint beasts, Suzaku. ALSO through out this journey through maze castle there seems to be a growing attraction between Kit and Hiei. And back in the Ningenkai, Midori 'Kage ' on orders from his mother the leader of his Ninja clan, he is to bring Kit back as soon as he can find no matter what stands in his way. However he has yet to realize exactly where Kit is or what is happening in the city of Tokyo. He also seems to know Kit as a past friend. And by a premonition of Kuwabara's it appears Keiko is also in danger in the Ningenkai.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" SHIT SHIT SHIT, where the hell am I now?" Kage asked as he found himself outside a junior high school. 

" Why couldn't mom have at least given me some directions on how to get around Tokyo." He muttered then he looked at the school. 

" Sarayashiki Junior High." he read off a sign. He scratched his head thinking.

" That name sounds familiar . . . . NOW I KNOW. That's the name of Yuusuke's school." Kage said looking really happy.

" . . . Wait Kit is supposed to be living with Urameshi Atsuko, which is Yuusuke's mom, Yuusuke may be here at the school, or someone who knows where he lives." Kage said looking very proud of himself, about the same time as he heard two female screams. Kage ran into the schoolyard. To see the blue haired girl that had knocked him out a few days ago and a shorter girl with dark brown eyes and short dark brown hair hat looked very familiar.

" That girl . . . . Is . . . Yukimura Keiko, Yuusuke's girlfriend." Kage said thinking out loud again. He then noticed the two large humans about to attack them, he cursed violently and pulled out a large wooden pole and ran towards them to help. He easily knocked out the two men.

" Hey keiko, blue haired girl, are you two okay?" he asked helping Keiko to her feet. 

" Yes thank you Kage, but what on earth are you doing in Tokyo?" Keiko asked him kindly.

" You know him Keiko?" The blue haired girl asked. Keiko nodded.

" This Kage, he is an old friend of Kit and Yuusuke's." Keiko said. The girl's pink eyes lit up.

" Oh I see now, nice to meet you I'm Botan." The blue haired girl said shaking his hand. " And sorry about earlier." 

" No Problem growing up with Kit you get a lot of mallets in the head, especially when you're as perverted as me and Yuusuke are." Kage said rubbing his head. [And dark fireballs and all sorts of painful spells] he added in his mind.

" By the way do you know where kit is? I really need to bring her somewhere it's extremely urgent, it's my mother who is a leading ninja orders." Kage whispered to Botan. Botan literally froze.

" I have absolutely no idea, I just know that she is with Yuusuke somewhere." Botan said nervously. 

" Aw damn, I was hoping Keiko would know." Kage said dropping his head. Keiko shook her head.

" I'm sorry Kage-kun but I honestly wish I knew were they were myself." Keiko said kindly.

Kage frowned as he sensed more people coming.

" Listen you two run I'll try and hold them off to the best of my ability." Kage said griping his wooden pole. Keiko and Botan nodded and ran off.

" Alright zombie guys, give me your best shot." He said taking a battle stance, as more humans walked towards him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hurry UP." Yuusuke yelled. 

" SHUT Up." Kuwabara yelled back at them. Kit ran between Hiei and Kurama and quietly they soon came to a stop. They all looked up at an interesting tower.

" WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?" Yuusuke asked yelling.

" It must be the watch tower, where he is most probably hiding." Hiei said calmly. Kit nodded.

" The lets drag him out." Yuusuke said and took off running with them following him.

They stopped again when a ringing went off in Yuusuke's pocket. 

" Botan-chan?" Kit asked Yuusuke who nodded, and practically tore the communication mirror out of his pocket, and opened it up.

" SMALL problem." Botan said as she came on screen.

" KEIKO." Both Kit and Yuusuke said at the same time.

" I had to pick her up from school Yuusuke, every infected person in the area is looking for her, and I don't think they want to talk, I am most certain they mean to kill her." Botan finished. Kit cursed softly under her breath. Kuwabara and Yuusuke looked shocked.

" Did you say Kill?" Yuusuke said.

" So that's what my premonition was." Kuwabara said nervously.

" The beast must be using the Makai whistle to order the to . . . " Botan was cut off. 

" Botan-chan" Kit said worriedly.

" I don't have a good feeling about this." Kuwabara said.

" We have to smash that whistle as fast we can." Yuusuke said taking off running, Kit once again found herself running between Hiei and Kurama.

They stopped, as they got closer to the tower.

" Now that is a creepy watch tower." Kuwabara said. It shook her head.

" It is most certain the final beast is on the top floor." Kurama said calmly.

" Then lets climb some stairs." Yuusuke said. Kit frowned as she saw what was approaching them.

" Uh Yuu-kun." Kit said. 

" What now?" He half yelled. Kit pointed ahead of them. There were very vegetable like humans coming towards them.

" DAMN look at all of them, it's gonna take about a year to beat them all." Kuwabara said. Kit had a look of utter surprise on her face.

" And conspiring are time restraints this could pose a problem." Kurama said calmly.

" I've had dealing's with cultivated humans before, they feel neither pain nor fear." Hiei said.

" Yes kind of hard to feel anything when you don't have a soul." Kit said sharply. Everyone looked at her.

" They have no real life force in them, true life force and a type of power that helps enable magic in a person's body, is in everybody's body, humans and demons alike. But these cultivated humans have no souls, no true life force, nothing like that at all." She explained, her face serious.

" I knew they had no free will, or mindset, but I never thought they had no souls." Kurama said.

" It comes of no surprise, they are grown by youkai in large fields, and you can't just grow or make souls." Hiei replied.

" You can make souls, but it's a type of magic that's highly forbidden." Kit said shaking slightly.

" I really think Keiko's in some serious trouble." Kuwabara said.

" LIKE HELL SHE IS." Yuusuke yelled. " Stupid monster humans trying to slow us down. I'm blowing them all away with my shot gun." He growled.

Kit stared at him and then hit her self-hard in the head.

" How am I related to such an idiot?" She asked herself out loud, as Kurama laid a hand on Yuusuke's shoulder.

" Something I've been wondering since I met you." Hiei said crossing his arms. Kit blinked.

" Lets use our heads." Kurama said in an attempt to calm Yuusuke down.

" WHAT you want me to head butt them," Yuusuke yelled. Kit near fell over from the stupidity of her elder cousin.

" It is not wise to waste your Reiki, the more impatient we are the more mistakes we will make."

" Well how is head butting going to help, my shot gun is the only way were gonna get past them."

Kit began repeatedly hitting herself in the head as she listened to the conversation.

" No." Hiei said from behind her. Kit turned and looked up at him.

" So you got an idea?" Kuwabara asked. Hiei calmly nodded. " Set your eyes on the first tower window." he said walking forward.

{Kitten do you know a spell that can levitate a person?} She heard Hiei ask her in her head.

{Another person no, but I can give an extra step person, say no heavier then Yuusuke's weight} She replied.

{That's fine, that's exactly who we need the spell for} Hiei finished. Kit nodded.

" That is your door." Hiei finished for the rest of the group who did not have telepathic abilities.

" Well excuse me Mr. Mysterious, I forgot to bring my pogo stick." Yuusuke snapped impatiently.

" Yeah how do you expect him to jump that high?" Kuwabara asked. Kit smiled lightly.

" I'll need you to listen closely." Hiei said calmly.

" This better not involve Kit levitating me because the last time she did. . . " Yuusuke trailed off.

{You said you couldn't levitate people} Hiei said sharply in her mind.

{I know and I can't, how do you think I found out I couldn't levitate people or heal people using normal healing spells} She replied sweat dropping lightly.

{I'll ask later} He ended that conversation though she could tell that there was a hint of amusement in his voice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" You'd best not blow this Kuwabara." Yuusuke said standing behind Kuwabara.

" Don't worry, I'm like an OX." Kuwabara said kneeling and then charging into the mass of cultivated humans.

" Kit be ready." Hiei whispered softly to her. She nodded gathering black and green magical energy in her hands.

Kurama ran after Kuwabara and Hiei after him then Yuusuke and Kit slipped into the mass of cultivated humans. Her small size enabling her to slip by them easily.

" Just do me one favor guys, don't dig your heels into much?" Kuwabara yelled as he kept running.

" SHUT UP AND KEEP RUNNING." Yuusuke yelled back at him.

Kuwabara stopped and knelt forward, Kuwabara stooped and Kurama jumped onto his back and Hiei on to Kurama's shoulders. Kit readied her spell. Yuusuke jumped onto Kuwabara's back then Kurama's both showed facial expressions of pain. Yuusuke then jumped onto Hiei's back, Hiei barely responded, and then he jumped off.

" He's not gonna make it." Kuwabara said in shock.

" DARK WIND STEPS." Kit yelled out in her spell voice, as Black and green wind shot out from her hands and wrapped around Yuusuke's feet giving him an extra steps enabling him to grab onto the window sill and climb up. Hiei jumped off Kurama and then Kurama jumped off Hiei, both landed gracefully on the ground, while Kuwabara landed face first on the ground. Kit ran over to stand next Hiei.

" I should try out for the cheerleading squad." Yuusuke said as he kneeled on the windowsill grinning.

" Yuusuke don't you dare get yourself killed." Kit said waving at him. He smiled.

" You heard the midget Urameshi, don't get killed" Kuwabara said waving. Kit's eyebrow twitched slightly.

" " Have fun with the veggies." Yuusuke said giving them the thumbs up and ran off into the tower. Kit looked around at the Cultivated Humans surrounding them. Kit summoned her Naginata.

" Well I'm gonna feel sorry kicking your butts." Kuwabara yelled loudly as he punched one.

Kurama jumped and landed in a group of them summoning his rose wipe and slicing through them. Hiei jumped and landed in another group near Kit, and began slashing through them with his sword. Kit easily slashed and jabbed at the cultivated humans. She moved her foot forward, and then went into an expert Naginata pattern dance, annihilating an entire group surrounding her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They continued fighting their way through the cultivated humans for some time.

" Were never gonna get up there." Kuwabara muttered. He then got an idea. He summoned his sword.

" I'm coming Urameshi." He yelled and started running at the building. Kit blinked as he ran past her.

" What in Chaos's name is he doing?" Kit asked out loud. After a few minutes she shrugged and went back to slashing, poking, jabbing and whacking the cultivated humans with her Naginata. Her dagger of no use do to its short range.

She heard the audible smack as He Kuwabara ran smack into a wall. She winced; she then noticed a path to the entrance she ran to catch up with Hiei and Kurama.

" Kuwabara-san what are you doing." Kurama asked as he looked up at Kuwabara who was clinging desperately to the wall.

Kit snickered under her breath.

" We've cleared a path to the entrance, stop fooling around." Hiei said shortly and ran into the tower with Kit and Kurama behind him and not long after Kuwabara.

They ran as fast as they could up the stairs.

" There is more cultivated Humans coming down the stairs, I can smell them." Kit said as they ran up the stairs.

She could have sworn she heard Hiei curse lightly under his breath.

" When do they end?" Kuwabara said.

" Just assume they don't it's safer." Kit said calmly.

" Lets not waste anymore time." Hiei said directly after her statement. He began slashing at the cultivated Humans as did Kit, Kurama used his whip and Kuwabara continued with his fists.

Kit yelped as she tripped on a stair and fell backwards. She gripped her glaive tightly in one hand, she felt a strong hand wrap around her waist and catch before she fell back to far. She looked up into Hiei's crimson eyes.

" Arigato." She muttered as she pulled herself back up. He nodded.

" You're getting tired." He muttered to her.

" Aren't we all?" She retorted and began slashing with her glaive again. Hiei watched her for several seconds, an odd look on his face again, before he shook it off and joined in the hacking fest. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They continued slashing as they made their way through a stone corridor.

" Damn, if this keeps up, we'll be to tired to help Urameshi." Kuwabara said breathing hard. Kit gripped her glaive even harder, ready to move forward in an instant.

" Tired hands are better then none." Kurama said stepping forward slightly.

" Do what you like I'm not stopping." Hiei said calmly.

" And from the look of utter determination on Kit-chan's face it would take her death to stop her from aiding Yuusuke." Kurama said looking at Kit, who looked ready to rushed for ward into the hundreds of cultivated humans to help her cousin any minute.

Hiei and Kurama nodded in agreement and rushed forward. Kit not need to be told rushed in at the same time. Kuwabara ran after them using his Reiken to slice through cultivated humans.

" Wait up, I'm coming." Kuwabara yelled running after them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

"That was the biggest lightning by far, Suzaku must be getting desperate." Kurama said d as they made their way up the final spiraling staircase. 

" The attack will surely kill one of them." Hiei said. Kit frowned, extremely worried about Yuusuke now.

" Don't say that." Kuwabara yelled and ran forward. Hiei paused as he realized Kit had fallen behind. Her long bangs fully covered her eyes.

" Koneko?" He gently asked and gripped her shoulders, firmly but not harsh.

" I . . I . . Don't . . . . .want . . To . . Lose . . Him . . . Again." She choked out, fear laced in her voice. " I . . Barely. . Managed . .it . . Last . . . Time . . And . . Only. . .then . .because . . I was at . . The . . Other . . . End . . Of . . . Japan." she choked out again, sounding like she was holding back tears. Even Kuwabara who held a deep dislike for Kit eyes held sympathy.

" Lets not worry yet, there is still a chance he may survive, what ever happens just know we won't abandon you." Hiei said softly still gripping her shoulders. She looked up at him her green eyes gratefull.

" He's right Kit. We won't leave you, not after all this." Kurama said smiling gently.

" Well you heard them midget, besides don't give up hope yet." Kuwabara said giving her a goofy grin. She smiled softly.

" Thank you Hiei, Kurama, and even you carrot head." Kit said rubbing her eyes. Kuwabara nodded and ran forward. 

The stairs across started coming apart, as did the stairs behind them. Kit yelped as Hiei pulled her into the center of the small part they were standing on.

" Now what are we gonna do?" Kuwabara said. Hiei gripped Kit's shoulders a slight bit harsher. They all felt an even bigger tremble from above them. 

" Kit-chan you can fly on your glaive and it won't take much of your energy right?" Kurama asked. Kit nodded.

" But it would take more of my energy to fly people over and I don't think we have the time for that," Kit said. Kurama nodded. Hiei drew his sword and threw it over to the other side. Kurama lashed out with his whip tying it around the blade.

" Well needless to say hold on tight." Kurama said as Hiei and Kuwabara grabbed onto him. Kit levitated her Glaive and sat on the wooden [ole part and floated over to the other side, as the others swung over.

" Lets not do that again." Kurama said looking slightly disturbed.

" Agreed." Hiei muttered as Kit jumped off her glaive.

" DEFINATLY AGREED." Kuwabara muttered look traumatized.

" We have to hurry, Yuusuke is in . . ." She said her eyes go wide, she could practically feel Yuusuke's life energy being used up. They nodded and ran into the room.

" YUUSUKE." Kit yelled .as Kuwabara yelled Urameshi; they were stopped by the bright lights. When the lights finally cleared, all the bodies lie everywhere. Kit found Yuusuke's body first.

" YUUSUKE." she yelled as she fell to her knees, tears falling out of her eyes. Kurama ran over and knelt to check Yuusuke's condition.

" Come on Urameshi, wake up, and let's go home." Kuwabara said leaning over Kit. Hiei was silent watching as tears flowed down Kit's small face.

" I'm sorry I, his heart is starting to stop." Kurama said starting to stand up.

Kit frowned as she heard a soft voice in her head, chanting the words to a life bring spell in her head over and over again.

" Then I'll give him some of my own." Kuwabara shouted.

Kit pressed her hands over Yuusuke's heart and began to chant lightly under her breath.

" That would not be wise, as your body is still injured from Byakko, Kit-chan what are you doing?" Kurama asked as the small girl's body started to glow with an almost divine white light.

" Urameshi and Me jumped into this together and I gotta help her, He'd never forgive me if I let her die." Kuwabara said, as He put his hands next to Kit's and begin sending his Reiki into Yuusuke's body.

" Well it looks like we will be retuning to the Ningenkai with all three of them on our backs, how we are going to manage that I don't know." Kurama said calmly.

" Like I said babysitting." Hiei muttered.

" Yet I think you like baby sitting Kit-chan." Kurama said almost teasingly. Hiei gave him a very dark glare.

" Here's what I don't understand, why bother saving her if he died in the process?" Hiei asked Kurama.

" Trust me Hiei there are reasons." Kurama said.

" Maybe for someone who's lived there, I'd never do it, the challenge is enough without taking some one else's slack." Hiei said calmly.

" Are you sure you wouldn't not even if your feeling's for Kit-chan get stronger then they are now." Kurama whispered. 

" . . . . . . . . Hn." Was the only response Kurama got as Kuwabara fell over.

" He's okay now, He'll be okay." Kit said weakly as she got to her feet but then her legs gave out and she fell. Hiei caught her easily, she smiled up at him.

" Thanks just really tired . . " She muttered drifting off to sleep. Hiei sighed and lifted her into his arms so he could carry her better.

" I assume you want to take Yuusuke and not Kuwabara?" Kurama asked. Hiei nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuusuke weakly opened his eyes he blinked as he saw Kuwabara.

" Where am I?" Yuusuke asked rubbing his head.

" In my room, which is back in the Ningenkai might I add." Kuwabara said.

" You've sleeping for three days straight." Kurama said standing behind Kuwabara.

(Authors note: TOO MANNY F-ING K's there everywhere they won't leave me alone)

" Three days it feels like I've been out for awhile." Yuusuke muttered then realized something.

" WHERE'S KIT." He near screamed.

" She is still asleep from the spell she used to bring you back, Hiei took her home, and will probably stay with her until she wakes up." Kurama said.

" Hiei took her home?" Yuusuke said remembering all the looks Hiei had been giving his cousin.

" Yes to your mothers apartment I believe." Kurama said smiling.

" Just Great, Hey what about Keiko?" Yuusuke asked loudly.

" . . . . ."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

I know that was a bit of a sudden ending but it works for next chapter. 

Miku (a character who is coming in a few chapters): You didn't roast the bird

Kit: your right, damn I really wanted to.

Murugu (or however you spell it): HAHAHAHAHAH you can never kill me.

Kit: grins sadistically*

Miku: roast the bird roast the bird roast the bird

Kit: DARK FIREBALL

Murugu: X.X *is currently toasted to the nice and crispy black*

Just a bit of a joke between me and my friend, we honestly cant stand that damn bird she annoyed the hell out of me.

Neko-chan


	6. Ranting, ranting and more Ranting

Yu Yu Hakusho: WIND and Water

As all ways on to my long disclaimer batch.

Okay you know all this: but I do it anyway

Rating: R for intimate scenes later on, and for cursing and violence, and sometimes I can be a bit too detailed in my descriptions.

Warnings: Kuwabara bashing of sorts. Original characters. Hiei x OC romance, Major changes, adding of mage/magic element into story.

Couplings: Hiei x Kit (OC), Yuusuke x Keiko, Kurama x OC (later on), Kuwabara x Yukina

Another warning a.k.a the note to flamers: I might use words and quotes from both Japanese and English forms of the series: it all depends on what I have and what I like, So no one flame on that, and also I change a lot. That's what a rewrite is. So if I don't stay prefect and I change a lot don't flame me, all flame will be fed to my cats.

Disclaimers: YYH belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi and other people (I think). I'm not doing this for profit, merely my own enjoyment, I don't own them nor do I claim to. So you will get nothing from so don't sue me. 

One more thing: Ask my permission before using Kit, or any other characters and well iff you don't and I find out I WILL SICK MY CONVICT KITTY ON YOU.

One last thing:

* - Things that will be explained at the end.

{ } - Telepathic conversation

[]- Thoughts

Chapter Six: ranting, ranting and more ranting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Kit tiredly opened her dark green eyes. She blinked several times releasing she was no longer in maze castle. In fact she was in a living room, and by looking around she could see her aunt Atsuko fast asleep with her head down on table in another room. Clarifying the living room has her aunt's. She was lying on a couch, wearing a Hiei's cloak, with a blanket over her. She blinked several times and then restated the fact in her mind that she was wearing Hiei's cloak several times.

She could also tell that the injuries all over her body had all been tended too. And the fact that she wasn't wearing different clothes under the cloak, and that being shorts and a loose tank top. She looked around, this was really her first time seeing Yuusuke's new apartment, she had been away when the first apartment the one she had lived with him and Atsuko with had caught on fire. 

She began to wonder where Hiei was, his sword was lying on the couch right beside her, and she knew he would never leave with out his sword. 

" Your awake." Hiei's voice suddenly said softly in her ear, causing her to slightly jump. She relaxed once she realized it was Hiei.

" Yeah, how long have I been out?" She asked rubbing her head. 

" About four days, Yuusuke woke up yesterday." Hiei said sounding almost annoyed.

" Uh is he here?" Kit asked, silently hoping he wasn't.

" No he's not, he's at that idiots." Hiei said calmly sitting next to her, grabbing his sword and attaching it to the back of one of his belts. 

" Carrot top?" 

Hiei nodded.

" I am so glad I'm not there." Kit said holding her head, as things were starting to spin.

" I know that's why I brought you here." Hiei said putting his legs up on the couch and leaning against the armrest. " Lie down you must still be exhausted." 

Kit did as he told her and lies back down Hiei pulled the blankets back up to her chin.

" Hiei . .. Um. . . Did you tend to me?" She asked softly he nodded, as he pushed her bangs backs. It was now that kit realized that her bandana was out and her was unbound from its braid. Kit blushed bright red, as she realized this also meant that he had changed her clothes.

" Thank you." She whispered drifting of back to sleep. Hiei smiled lightly and gently brushed her hair with his hand.

" Your welcome little kitten." He whispered back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kage near gave a leap of joy as he finally found Yuusuke's apartment building. He had run into Yuusuke only two hours ago, and he said Kit was at home. Now all he had to do was take her and go back and he'd be done. Of course she 'd go, I mean she'd have to see the logic in being safe with him. But what happened if she pulled one of her there is no way in hell I'm going with you, he'd end up having to force her to go. He frowned; well it was for her own good.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiei growled and reached for his sword as he heard someone enter the room. He knew it was Yuusuke or Kuwabara both made it quite clear who they were when they entered a room, and it certainly wasn't Kurama or that blue haired girl. He frowned as he watched a tall man enter the room. He saw the man give a sigh of relief that Atsuko was asleep. The man then looked at him and the sleeping Kit. Hiei watched as the man's eyes went wide.

" How are you?" The tall man asked angrily almost wining. 

" Hn. . . " was Hiei's only response.

" Well I don't really care who you are, but I gotta take that girl and get out of here so if you'll excuse me." The man gestured to Kit. Hiei glared fierily and readied to attack the man at any second.

" You lay one hand on her and you will die." Hiei said coldly. The man laughed quietly, His blue-green eyes filled with humor.

" Yeah right, come on be serious." The green haired man joked. Hiei suddenly drew his blade and at seconds it was at the mans throat. Hiei smirked evilly as he saw a shudder of fear go down Kage's spine.

" If It's fight you want it's a fight you'll get" The green haired man said angrily and jumped back pulling out a long pole with a metal point at the end. Hiei glared at him coldly.

" My name is Kage, I don't know who you are but since your standing in my I gotta get rid of you, my mothers orders, so sorry, I don't want to kill you but like I said If I don't my mother will kill me." Kage said lightly and very overconfident. 

" . . . ." Was as much of a response as Kage got.

Kage glared at him and charge the metal point aiming for Hiei's heart. Hiei calmly stepped to the side.

" Idiot." Hiei said before bring his sword down on Kage's shoulder, a defiant crack was heard, declaring that the boys shoulder was indeed broken

" OW SHIT THAT HURT." Kage howled in pain causing Kit to stir. Hiei frowned as he watched her sit up and open her eyes. Kit's eyes went wide at the site of Kage glaring fiercely at Hiei.

" You asshole, I have a job to do damnit and your interfering." Kage half screamed.

" What do you want with Kitten?" Hiei asked coldly, silently wondering how Yuusuke's mother could possibly be asleep threw the racket this boy was making.

" My mother is the leader of a ninja clan. She knows of some high danger that Kit will be in, in the near future, so she ordered me to eliminate whatever stands and my way and bring Kit to her no matter how much Kit doesn't want to. " Kage explained holding his shoulder.

" And what happens if she absolutely has to go by your words, and she utterly refuses to go and that is her final decision." Hiei asked growing anger in his voice.

" It doesn't matter what she wants to do or not to do, she doesn't have a choice in this." Kage said calmly. Hiei glanced at Kit and saw clear anger in her dark green eyes.

" WELL in that case there is no way in hell I'm going with you." Kit said angrily, half jumping off the couch. Kage looked like he near had a heart attack. Kit stood up and glared coldly at Kage.

" I don't care what reasons Murasaki has for me to be dragged back there like some defenseless baby, but after hearing you say that you honestly think I'm gonna go back."

Kage looked speechless as Kit glared down at him.

" Not mention your Castle is in the last place I'd want to go ever, and I've been training for six months away from my home and I finally got back today, and I want some time to spend with my friends, my aunt and my cousin, they are my family, Kage. And not to mention on the danger issue do you honestly think I can't take care of myself." Kit said very quickly and firmly.

" Do you have any idea what I went through looking for you?" Kage asked in a tiny voice.

" And do you want know where I was?" Kit asked angrily. Kage nodded

" Well you know that makai invasion thing that was going on." Kit asked her voice now deadly quiet.

" Yeah Botan explained it to Me." he said weakly. Kit smiled darkly.

" Well I was in the city where the demons that unleashed those insects where, helping Yuusuke and his friends which are now my friends except for Kuwabara fight them. Not to mention I can actually defend my self against most magic types including necromancers, and all the protection I want I already have, are you forgetting whom my magic teacher is after all. She is no else would protect me, and as she is the most powerful and only chaos mage in existence I think she'd be damn good at it." Kit said ranting in her dark tone. Hiei looked amused and was grinning evilly. Kage's mouth dropped open.

" Why the hell would you do that?" Kage yelled angrily.

"Maybe because I like living in this city half of the year, maybe I love my cousin and I don't want anything bad to happen to him again. I MEAN HE HAS ALREADY DIE ONCE, I can't and refuse to loose him again." Kit said anger clear in her eyes, and the fact that her tail had spilt into two tails, one dark red and one pure black.

" I. . . I . . . I . . . " Kage stuttered.

" You what didn't think about things, Like one if you seriously tried to take me back I would fight you with every ounce of strength and magic skill I posses. And you would lose within five minutes of that battle starting maybe even less. Did you think that maybe Yuusuke would probably tri and stop you and my cat as well, and that my aunt could forbid it? I understand that my mother asked yours to look after me, but she also left me in Aunt Atsuko's care. So in other words you ninja's do not rule my life, not now or ever, and I f If et myself into danger which I do have a tendency to do, I will have to find my way out of it or maybe one of my friends will help, or Yuusuke. I wouldn't mind your help Kage but completely putting my out of harms way would make me loose even less of my sanity, not that I have much less, and I'd be miserable. And wouldn't any body looking for me think the first place I'd hide be your ninja castle or Sensei's temple. Why not make it tougher for who ever is after me to find. . . " Kit probably would have continued had Hiei not clamped a hand over her mouth, a few minutes later he gently released her.

" I think he got the idea." Hiei said looking like he was trying not to laugh.

" YOU asshole." Kage snarled at him and charged, Hiei easily grabbed the ninja by his neck and looked ready to snap Kage's neck in half. Kit's eyes went wide as she realized what Hiei was going to do.

" Hiei wait, don't kill him please." Kit said laying a hand on his shoulder. He looked down at her slight surprise written on his face.

" This man he.. " Hiei started but Kit interrupted.

" Yes he pissed me off, but I don't hate him he is still a friend, and I never wish his death, well I take that back I know there are a few times I think I've wanted to kill him, but not seriously. Hiei, please?" Kit asked her eyes soft and almost pleading, almost being the keyword. Hiei nodded and released Kage's neck dropped the ninja on the ground.

Kage looked at Hiei with great fear in his eyes. Kit smiled gratefully up at Hiei.

" Thank you Hiei." Kit said gently. Hiei frowned for a minute then turned and grabbed Kit by the shoulders not all to gently but not all that rough either and he leaned his fast close to hers. Kit's widened as she realize that Hiei was going to kiss her. She let him pulled her closer to him and he was just about to kiss her when the door to the apartment building nearly tore off its hinges. Kit yelped and hid behind Hiei startled by the loud noise, and almost flying door. Yuusuke had come running in and was currently pointing a fully power reigun at Kage's head. Kage yelped heavily in fear. 

Kit sighed, while Hiei's expression was clearly sour. Kit calmly grabbed Yuusuke's hand s and pulled them away from Kage's head.

" Yuusuke I am not going anywhere, there is no reason to kill him." Kit said calmly. Yuusuke growled, he was clearly not in a listening mood. Kit sighed and pulled out her giant mallet, and hit Yuusuke over the head with it. Knocking him completely out. Kit sighed.

Kage suddenly stood up, gave Hiei one final fearful look and literally ran out through he balcony door and off the balcony. 

" Hiei you can leave now." Yuusuke snarled, his eyes almost on fire, telling both Kit and Hiei that he had seen them nearly kiss. Hiei merely glared lightly at Yuusuke.

{I will see you again Kitten,} Hiei said telepathically to Kit, Kit smiled lightly.

{Thank you, I'm sorry about all this}- she answered backing sounding apologetic.

{Don't worry,}

{Thank you again, I'm going to get some sleep though, I do have school tomorrow I believe}

{Sleep well Kitten} Hiei finished, and calmly waked out of the apartment through the balcony, Kit watched as He jumped on off the balcony into a near bye tree and then jumped into another. Kit smiled softly as she watched him go. Yuusuke glanced sourly at His cousin and stormed off into his room. Atsuko yawned as she woke up. She glanced at kit and her eyes widened.

" Oh Kit-chan your back." Her aunt said and then gave her a spine shattering hug, or would be spine shattering where she of full human blood. 

" Yeah I'm back, and hopefully I'm not leaving anytime soon." Kit said grinning widely. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There done, I know this was kinda short, but oh well. 

Oh and I'm not sure if Yuusuke's apartment has a balcony, but in this fic it does, and yes Kage was a bit of an asshole in this chapter, for those of you who like Kage, don't worry he has some good luck in the future.

Yes I know this chapter was short, I'm aware, it wasn't supposed to be long. I assure you the next chapter will be longer. A LOT longer. This was just supposed to be a short scene after maze castle , I probably should have added it on to the last chapter but well I didn't . The next chapter should be out by Tuesday at the latest. Thank all readers and reviewers for well reading and reviewing. ARIGATO .

Neko-chan


	7. Sarayashiki Elementry School

Yu Yu Hakusho: WIND and Water

Chapter Seven: Sarayashiki Elementary School 

Okay you know all this: but I do it anyway

Rating: R for intimate scenes later on, and for cursing and violence, and sometimes I can be a bit too detailed in my descriptions.

Warnings: Kuwabara bashing of sorts. Original characters. Hiei x OC romance, Major changes, adding of mage/magic element into story.

Couplings: Hiei x Kit (OC), Yuusuke x Keiko, Kurama x OC (later on), Kuwabara x Yukina

Another warning a.k.a the note to flamers: I might use words and quotes from both Japanese and English forms of the series: it all depends on what I have and what I like, So no one flame on that, and also I change a lot. That's what a rewrite is. So if I don't stay prefect and I change a lot don't flame me, all flame will be fed to my cats.

Disclaimers: YYH belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi and other people (I think). I'm not doing this for profit, merely my own enjoyment, I don't own them nor do I claim to. So you will get nothing from so don't sue me. 

One more thing: Ask my permission before using Kit, or any other characters and well if you don't and I find out I WILL SICK MY CONVICT KITTY ON YOU.

One last thing:

* - Things that will be explained at the end.

{ } - Telepathic conversation

[]- Thoughts

Please also keep in mind I start summer school for six weeks so it may be hard for me to get chapters out as quickly but I'll try my best. ARIGATO

Thank you to all who review.and read.

And as always-special thanks goes to Kat Reverie, and my friend Ocaria Iel.

Chapter Seven: Sarayashiki Elementary School 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Loud curses could be heard down the street as Kit ran hurriedly down the street. She was wearing her school; uniform which was a rather short green school skirt, a black jacket with the sailor part at the top of the jacket, the tie to it was dark green, she also wore black legging's and heavy duty, lace up black boots with metal on the sides painted black so no one could tell that it was separate from the boot. She also wore a belt around where the jacket spilt in front and went down to the bottom of the skirt, and tucked into her belt was a short wooden katana. In one hand she had her book bag and in the other a piece of toast. Her dark hair was pulled back pulled back into a tight braid and she had her usual dark green bandana in. Over her eyes were somewhat thick glasses making her appear somewhat different. Kit growled as she ran at high speed towards her school, however she was running fast that she ran straight smack into someone.

She heard a somewhat familiar voice saying itai loudly. She looked down to see a tall boy about Yuusuke's height; he looked to be about her age, he was also wearing the uniform of her school. He wore the black school jacket with a green stripe going down the front and dark green pockets, then black pants and normal shoes. His hair was also rather interesting, it was a brilliant dark blue, his bangs looked impossible to control some going one way some going the other way, his hair was rather short except that he had a part of his hair curl into a somewhat long tail that went sideways and then up. From what she could see he also had dark midnight blue eyes to match his hair. She recognized him as one of the few students in the school that had actually been nice to her. He blinked several times and then sat up.

" Ohaiyo Kit-chan." he said cheerfully standing up. 

" Um Ohaiyo er. . . " Kit said back trying to remember if she'd ever been told his name. He smiled cheerfully.

" My name is Tsuchirei Tadasuke." He said holding out a hand for her to shake, she raised an eyebrow.

" I'm your fellow social out cast in our grade, it appears I'm to "insane" to be normal in our class." he said with not a shred of sorrow in his voice. Kit grinned slightly.

" Cool. And I guess you already know who I am then." She said calmly. He grinned.

" Of course your full name is Koneko Urameshi and you go by Kit. You're the younger cousin of the biggest juvenile delinquent in Sarayashiki Elementary and Junior High's history Urameshi Yuusuke. Not to mention your highly skilled at dagger and Naginata fighting, and all sorts of other martial arts, your also know for being a social outcaste, preferring for people to leave you alone, you never pay attention in class, and you have a long rivalry and hatred for Kylith Korinhar. I think that's it." Tadasuke said calmly. Kit almost dropped her bag and toast in surprise.

" How the . . ?" Kit asked in dead surprise. He patted her shoulder gently.

" The entire school knows that." He told her. She swore and stuffed the piece of toast into her mouth just as they heard the first bell. Tadasuke's eyes widened, Kit grabbed his wrist and half dragged him to the school at a very high speed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tadasuke and Kit just managed to be on time to the class. Kit calmly released her hold on his wrist, and walked over to her seat, which was the last seat in the row by the window. Tadasuke looked down at his wrist and followed her and sat in the seat in front of her.

" Why are you seating near me?" Kit asked surprised the last time she'd been here he'd sat in the front of the class.

" About a month ago we changed seats, I offered to sit in front of you since you seem like such a nice person, I guess you noticed your seat didn't change." He said calmly taking out a journal and writing something down, he was completely oblivious to the fact that everyone in the class was practically staring at him. Kit looked beside her and noticed that the seat was empty. 

" I guess this makes you my friend then." She said smiling softly.

" I certainly hope so." Tadasuke said grinning. Kit smiled happily. The door opened and several cries of " Kylith your back?" came from around the room as several girls came to hug the tall, pink haired girl. Kit rolled her eyes.

" It was actually rather pleasant without her here." Tadasuke said leaning back in his chair. Kit raised an eyebrow as she noticed most of the injuries she'd given Kylith still quite fresh, most of her injuries except for the one of her arm were healed, and the one on her arm was almost healed. That was a nice thing about being a hanyou; she could heal faster then humans, much faster.

" I bet it was." Kit replied taking out her own journal. Kylith directed a very cold glare towards kit, who merely smiled sweetly in return. Tadasuke covered his mouth holding back laughter. Kylith sat in the farthest corner away from Kit.

" She sits that far from now?" Kit asked Tadasuke poking him in the back. The blue haired boy nodded. Kit couldn't help the giant smile that crossed her face, before she had left to go training for six months Kylith had sat right in front of her, and most of her day had been spent warding off all the small spells the taller girl cast at her, needless to say it had pissed he off, and left her by the end of the day in a very destructive mood. The door opened again and the teacher walked in. Kit's teacher was about 5'4, she wore her light dark brown hair up in a tight bun with nicely trimmed bangs, and she had dark blue eyes and glasses. She wore a simple blue sweater and black skirt.

" Everyone in your seats now. We are starting class." The teacher said strictly. Kit smiled to herself. It seemed this time, school wouldn't be so bad. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~later that day after school~~~~~~~~~~~~\

" Hey Kit-chan did you pay attention in class today?" Tadasuke asked as they walked out of the school building.

"I rarely pay attention to anything they teach in this school. It won't be of much use to me in the long run." Kit said calmly.

" It won't be of much use to me either, but I still need to get good grades or my family would kill me." Tadasuke said smiling lightly. Kit chuckled.

" I can't tell if my aunt cares or not, I mean she makes me and my cousin go to school yet, she doesn't really seem to care about our grades. Not like it matters since I score high on every test we get." 

" Except math."

" Yeah well math can go to hell." Kit said. " Your not from around here originally are you?" She asked Tadasuke shook his head.

" Not really are you?"

" Yes and no, I was born in a small village out in the middle of nowhere but I grew up here in Tokyo." Kit said putting her hands behind her head. 

" Growing up with Yuusuke must have quite an adventure."

" he did things stupid I hit him, or he got himself knee deep in trouble and it was always my job to get him out. But despite his tough guy act he really is a great guy, just not very bright." Kit said smiling.

Tadasuke smiled. 

" OI KIT." They both stopped as they heard Yuusuke yelling. Kit turned and watched as Yuusuke ran up to them out of breath.

" What happened to you Yuu-kun?" Kit asked noticing he was really tired.

" LETS SEE I WAS TRYING TO CATCH UP TO YOU." he said angrily. 

" Uh we weren't walking that fast moron." Kit said sweat dropping. Yuusuke then noticed Tadasuke.

" Hey who's the kid?" He asked looking at Tadasuke. Kit snorted, as teacake was only about an inch shorter then Yuusuke.

" A pleasure to meet You Urameshi-san I'm touchier Tadasuke." Tadasuke said bowing.

" He's a friend from school." Kit said smiling lightly. Yuusuke blinked several times.

" So did you actually go to class today?" Kit asked lightly punching him on the arm.

" HELL no." Yuusuke said looking proud of himself. Kit rolled her eyes. Tadasuke grinned.

" I take it that is a usual response." He said looking down at kit, who grinned and nodded.

" Hey your good at math right?" She asked looking serious. Tadasuke nodded. 

" GOOD, you can help me." Kit said.

" Um okay but wAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT." he said as he found him self being dragged by the young girl. Yuusuke laughed as he watched them go.

~~~~~~Two days later~~~~~~~~

Kit literally kicked the door to her apartment open. Tadasuke stared at her wide-eyed.

" WHAT. The door sticks, kicking things always makes them work better." She said calmly walking in; he followed her still slightly surprised. The heard aloud crash from a closet.

" That would be my cat." Kit said noticing the look on Tadasuke's face. This was followed by sounds of someone being killed inside the closet.

" That's a cat?" he asked. Kit nodded, she walked over to the closet and opened the door, and an average sized black shorthaired cat crawled out. He had slanted gold eyes and sharp fangs, and looked like a convicted criminal so to speak. He hissed and spat something out. ON his back was a small gray mouse.

" Tadasuke meet Sirius and Nezu. Nezu is the mouse. " Kit said kneeling to pick her cat up. The mouse jumped off the cats back and the cat jumped into Kit's arms, and purred contently all the while glaring murderously at Tadasuke.

" EEEEP." Tadasuke said and ran behind a couch. Yuusuke walked in calmly closing the door. IF anything the cats glare turned more deadly as he jumped out of Kit's arms and headed for Yuusuke. Yuusuke looked down and noticed the cats glare.

" AW SHIT. Not again." Yuusuke dropped his bag and tore through the house with the cat hot on his heels. Kit calmly watched as her cat chased her older cause around in circles around the apartment.

" I guess it's normal for a half neko youkai to have a strange cats." Tadasuke said sweat dropping. Kit's eyes widened.

" How the hell do you know I'm . . ?' she asked looking dead surprised. Yuusuke heard all of this and tripped just as surprised as well. Sirius took this chance to tackle his arm and begin chewing on it.

" Well you see. I'm not human at all myself." Tadasuke said.

" What are you then?" Kit asked looking at him nervously. Yuusuke yelled and stood up and shook his arm furiously trying to get the cat off.

" I am half light elf, half dark elf." he said staring as Yuusuke began doing an almost frantic dance to get the cat off his arm.

" Now that is an interesting combination." Kit said raising an eyebrow.

" So you knew along I was hanyou."

" Yes. I wanted to be friends from eh start, because I thought you had a nice personality, and I prefer having a friend who knows what I am, because then I couldn't truly make any true friends. I mean the only other mage in our class is Kylith and our sensei." Tadasuke said. Kit nodded.

" Well then I'm glad to be friends with you Tadasuke." Kit said and watched as Yuusuke collapsed on the couch, finally having gotten the cat off his arm. Sirius then tackled his leg and began knowing on it. 

" YOU DMAN CAT, I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS." Yuusuke yelled now almost wrestling with the cat.

" This is normal." Kit said calmly.

" Oh dear." Tadasuke said watching as the delinquent and the convict cat wrestled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Yes a lot of time passes in this chapter)

" SHIT SHIT SHIT." several loud curses could be heard from the Urameshi household, both female and male. Kit and Yuusuke tore out of the house.

" This is your fault you always make us late." Kit yelled as she jumped over the balcony with Yuusuke. 

" Not like I care." Yuusuke yelled back.

" WELL I CARE." Kit snapped angrily. 

" I'll see you later Yuusuke." She yelled at him as she turned the corner not even waiting for a response. She quickly ran into the school gate unaware of the figure watching her in a tree.

Kit collapsed into her seat as she made it right before the first bell.

" You're certainly getting a record of being late." Tadasuke said eating a bagel.

" I WILL SMACK YOU." Kit growled dangerously. He yelped.

" Shutting up now." he said turning around and paying attention to his food. Kit's mouth dropped open as Hiei walked into the classroom; he was wearing the exact same thing as Tadasuke, as it was the school's uniform. He looked utterly annoyed to be there. The teacher then walked in. The entire class was now looking at Hiei, except for Tadasuke who was far more entertained by his food then anything else. Kit rolled her eyes at her best friend as he happily ate oblivious to the world.

"Class this our new student. Jaganshi Hiei. " The teacher said. Hiei's eyes glanced around the class until he found her, then his eyes remained locked onto hers. Kit felt herself leaning back in her chair and blushing bright red. The teacher noticed this too, and smiled.

" Hiei why don't you go sit next to Kit." She said and pointed to the sit directly next to the small hanyou Hiei nodded and did as he was told. Kit looked at him in shock for several seconds before she was able to find her voice.

" How . . And why." She choked out still in shock.

" Kurama." was the one word Hiei uttered. Kit gave a small sound that sounded a lot like the word meep. Hiei's lips twitched upwards in what could be a smile. 

" TSUCHIREI." The teachers voice said loudly.

" Huh what?" Tadasuke said in front of her sounding dazed as if he had just woken up.

" Are you done worshipping your food, we are starting class." The teacher said teasingly. Kit snickered, and Tadasuke turned and glared at her. She smiled innocently.

Hiei raised an eyebrow.

{Who is that boy?} Hiei asked her in telepathy.

{Ah Tsuchirei Tadasuke, a.k.a as elf boy, he's my best friend. He's half dark elf half light elf}-Kit explained.

{I see}-

{He is also known as tail boy}

{You enjoy making names for people don't you}

{Hell yeah}- Kit said trying to stop the wide grin that covered her face. Hiei shook his head lightly

{Why did Kurama make you go to school?} Kit asked as a thought struck her.

{He didn't make me.} He replied stiffly.

{Then uh . . . Why are you here?}

{ . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . }

Kit chuckled lightly at this. She smiled as she looked out the window. It looked like her life kept getting more interesting by the minute.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. I did not like how I did this chapter. I'll redo it at some point I promise. I couldn't figure a way out how to write it. I just need these scenes , and I couldn't figure it how I wanted to write, I don't like the way I did it, but's not that important of a chapter.

Neko-chan


	8. Kurama's girlfriend is a siz year old ?

Yu Yu Hakusho: WIND and Water

Okay you know all this: but I do it anyway

Rating: R for intimate scenes later on, and for cursing and violence, and sometimes I can be a bit too detailed in my descriptions.

Warnings: Kuwabara bashing of sorts. Original characters. Hiei x OC romance, Major changes, adding of mage/magic element into story.

Couplings: Hiei x Kit (OC), Yuusuke x Keiko, Kurama x Miku, Kuwabara x Yukina

Another warning a.k.a the note to flamers: I might use words and quotes from both Japanese and English forms of the series: it all depends on what I have and what I like, So no one flame on that, and also I change a lot. That's what a rewrite is. So if I don't stay prefect and I change a lot don't flame me, all flame will be fed to my cats.

Disclaimers: YYH belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi and other people (I think). I'm not doing this for profit, merely my own enjoyment, I don't own them nor do I claim to. So you will get nothing from so don't sue me. 

One more thing: Ask my permission before using Kit, or any other characters and well if you don't and I find out I WILL SICK MY CONVICT KITTY ON YOU.

Also Miku is not mine, she is one of my best friends character. So you have to ask her if you want to use Miku, just e-mail me and I'll ask her for you.

One last thing:

* - Things that will be explained at the end.

{ } - Telepathic conversation

[]- Thoughts

Chapter 8: Kurama's girlfriend is a Six Year Old????

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kit rolled her eyes as Kuwabara complained loudly again. Tadasuke was holding his ears in pain. Hiei walked next to her, his facial expression unreadable. All three were in their school uniforms they were walking out of the school gates. Yuusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara had met them outside of the school, because of something about some demons that Kurama knew something about that they had to go after. Kit looked at Tadasuke and noticed hi carrying a medium sized handgun. The gun was also pure black in color with silver flames going up its handle. She knew the gun probably had magical abilities knowing Tadasuke's race. Kit herself had summoned her Glaive already and was balancing it on her shoulder. She knew though she could not see Hiei's sword, that he had it. 

" Urameshi why do they have to come?" Kuwabara said loudly. Kit glared.

" Because they can." Yuusuke said ignoring him.

" I wouldn't talk Kuwabara we'll probably end up having to save your weak ass." Kit snapped irritably.

" I wasn't talking to you shrimp girl." Kuwabara said looking down at her angrily. 

" And your point Baka?" She asked calmly.

" Hey children" Yuusuke yelled. Kit glared at him, then turned to Kuwabara.

" I have a glaive and I WILL use it one you if you continue to spout your idiocy." Kit snapped at him irritably. Tadasuke sighed.

" She had a bad day didn't she?" Kurama asked Tadasuke as they walked. The elven boy nodded.

" Gym class all ways leave's her irritable." he replied darkly. " Mind it leaves me in a slightly bad mood to. Kylith." he said shuddering. Hiei growled under his breath.

" And the reason they are with us. . . " Yuusuke said loudly, trying to regain the attention back to himself. " is because one Kit is a hanyou who can beat the crap out of people, Hiei is a youkai, and Kurama knows information about these youkai we are going to be fighting." Yuusuke said his eyebrow twitching. Kit looked back at Kurama and gave him a questioning look. 

" So what do you what do you know Kurama?" Yuusuke asked, shuddering, now realizing Kit was in a pissy mood, and it wouldn't take much for any of them to get fried or blasted.

" Well not as much as Koenma thinks, but more then he himself does." Kurama said his voice getting quieter. Kit's ears twitched lightly. "They are part of a of an underground group of thieves in the Reikai, they are also master assassins, and it seems that they have entered the Ningenkai to get followers, of course the demons won't be as strong as the leaders but they won't be complete pushovers either." he explained softly so no normal ningen would here them. Though, if they did, they would probably either think they were playing something or just had some screws loose in the head. 

" DAMN IT."A young girls voice said loudly and from the sound of it she was in pain. Kit turned, as did Kurama and the rest of them. Kit blinked several times as she saw a young girl probably about no older then six at most lying on the ground rubbing her head in pain. She was about an inch or two shorter then Kit, she was also similarly dressed. The only difference in her uniform was that she was wearing normal shoes, and socks with red lines on them and no legging's and the green in Kit's uniform jacket and skirt was red on this girl, marking her as a Kinder gardner at Sarayashiki Elementary school. The girl also had long brown hair down to her knees, and water blue eyes. Kurama bent over the girl, with a look of slight

" Are you alright little girl?" Kurama asked. The girl nodded though she was still rubbing her head. Kit watched this interested.

" Here let me help you up" Kurama said kindly, the girl nodded

" Hey Kurama lets go already." Yuusuke said impatiently. Kit glared at him.

" Itoko the day you get patience is the day the world comes to an end." Kit said sarcasm dripping from her voice. Tadasuke snickered.

" Wait. . . This girl was listening to our conversation, she knows what we are doing, and we need to find out what else she knows." Hiei said calmly eyeing the girl with suspicious glint in his eyes. Kit looked up at Him, now both her ears and tail were twitching.

" Relax Hiei." Kurama said, holding up his hands. " She is just a little girl, she couldn't have possibly understood. Isn't that right miss?" Kurama asked the young girl who gave him a blank look, that highly reminded kit of herself or Tadasuke when they spaced out.

"Come on lets ditch the freaky kid and go." Yuusuke said his impatience clear. Kit gave him a dirty look.

" OK she is probably saner then you were as a child, or ever." he said angrily.

" I was referring to you." Kit said sharply. 

" I was a perfectly normal child." He said defensively. Kit snorted. But none the less they began walking up the street. Kit's ears twitched as she heard the young girl's quiet voice mutter "youko". Kurama clearly heard it and turned.

" Did you just call me . . ." Kit heard Kurama start, however he did not get to finish his sentence as usual, as the six year old tackled him around the waist in a giant hug. (In other words people she glomped him)

" Youko, I'm so happy. I finally found you." The young girl said happily. Kit blinked in confusion, her tail moving back and forth, twitching at certain points.

Kurama looked like he was frozen in place for several minutes.

" Tsuki?" He asked sounding majority surprised. The girl unattached her self from his waist and wiped tears from her eyes. Then she promptly exploded on him.

" HOW COULD YOU? JUST LEAVE ME LIKE THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU DIDN"T TELL ME ANYTHING! I LOOKED FOR YOU FOR NINE DAMN YEARS YOUKO. I FINALLY GAVE UP AND AND THEY TOLD ME THAT YOU HADE GONE TO THE NINGENKAI!!! ALL THE WAY TO THE NINGENKAI!!!!!!!" She went on like this at high speed for several minutes. Kurama just stood there frozen in place; the look on his face was pure terror. Kit yelped loudly and covered her ears in pain. Her tail now twitched spasmodically. She glanced down at her tail and glared at. If possible it twitched more.

" Stop that." She told it crossly. It didn't listen, and only proceeded to twitch and move more. She groaned and crossed her arms in annoyance and glared down at her tail. Tadasuke was desperately trying to hold back his laughter.

" Listen . . . . . Tsuki . . . .I . . . . .I can explain." Kurama stammered, holding up his hands in slight fear.

" You damn well better." She yelled back with a scowl on her face, but Kurama never did get a chance to explain, because at that precise moment the school bell decided to ring. Tsuki jumped five feet in the air.

" DAMN, DAMN, DAMN." Tsuki yelled and tore back into the school.

" DAMN YOU WILL YOU STOP TWITCHING ALREADY." Kit finally lost her temper and glared at her tail. Kurama looked back at her in dead surprise.

" What it won't stop twitching and it's pissing me off." She said angrily her eyebrow now twitching as well. Hiei chuckled lightly.

" Why does it do that?" Tadasuke asked. Kit now turned her glare to him.

" IF I KNEW THAT DON'T YOU THINK IW OULD HAVE STOPPED IT BY NOW." Kit yelled angrily. Tadasuke yelped in terror as he realized he was going to be fireball very soon.

" Okay that was weird." Yuusuke said turning to Kurama, comply used to Kit getting pissed t her tail." You mind explaining Kurama?" 

" Yes please do Kurama?" Kit said glaring at her tail, which was just plain being weird and rubbing her sore aching ears. " I mean I can yell pretty loud, but damn I don't think I have ever yelled that loudly in my life.

" Well, it's a long story, and yes Tsuki can yell pretty loud when she is pissed. Mind I am still quite shocked myself." He said as they all started waking again, Kit having somehow managed to settle her tail down.

" Well the best way to explain it is that Tsuki is my girlfriend." Kurama said.

" THAT'S DISGUSTING. THAT KIND WAS NO OLDER THEN SIX." Kuwabara yelled. " But then again.. " he trailed giving both Kit and Hiei a look.

" What the hell is your damn problem?" Kit snarled, her fingers twitching in need to fireball the carrot head. Hiei growled angrily at him.

" No you fool. They were mates in the makai and she is simply in the body of a six year old." He explained glaring. Kit nodded.

" Precisely Hiei." Kurama said shaking his head. Kit

" I don't know it's still really weird." Kuwabara said throwing Kit a nasty look, and she gave him a look that said if he continued it again he would be blasted to kingdom come and back.

" Hey would you quiet down" Yuusuke yelled.

" You're yelling to." Kit snapped. Tadasuke sweat dropped as he watched this entire scene quietly.

~~~~~~~~~~

Kit yelped as she blocked on of the demons attacks with her glaive. They had really only been fighting a matter of minutes. It had taken Yuusuke awhile to be Mr. Tough guy in front of the demons. She couldn't see Hiei; she knew Yuusuke and Kuwabara were fighting one together. She also knew Kurama was fighting one with a sword. They weren't all that bright but they were somewhat powerful. She grinned forming a fireball in one hand. 

" KURAMA LOOK OUT." She heard Tsuki's voice yell. She glanced at a demon rushing towards Kurama with a sword. Kit then looked at the six year old. She had pulled a blue gem off her wrist and summoned a rather large summoning sword, which went up to her waist. The blade of the sword was wide and had a dragon painted on it, Kit recognized it has a powerful summoning sword use my magic wielders and water mages. She also recognized it to be the type that was also dangerous when any sort of Reiki or Youki was applied to it. 

Kit watched as the small girl applied some form of energy to it, she wasn't sure, but she had a feeling it was reiki. Kit imeadilty dropped her fireball spell and levitated her glaive and jumped onto it and flew up. Just in time to watch as a giant water dragon was summoned and ate all the demons they had been fighting. 

Kit watched as everyone on the ground was completely drenched in water and a small pond was formed.

Kit flew down and floated on her glaive much like Botan did. She then joined in the glaring at Tsuki. 

" IW ANTED TO MAKE HIM GO BOOM." Kit said angrily looking highly frustrated and destructive. Miku scratched the back of her head nervously.

" Oops, maybe that was a bit overkill." Tsuki said nervously.

Kit watched as they all waded of the pond while she floated over to dry ground to wait for them to get out. They then started to head back to the school

" This is Yuusuke Urameshi and this is his younger cousin Kit." Kurama said introducing them. Everyone then heard the loud.

" FIREBALL" and Kuwabara screaming as a giant black and red fireball began chasing him around in circles. Tsuki laughed out loud. Kurama and Tadasuke both sweat dropped, Yuusuke rolled his eyes and Hiei smirked.

" Nice to meet you." kit said cheerfully, grinning almost sadistically. Tsuki grinned back.

" Nice to meet you to Kit-chan." Tsuki said back.

" This is Hiei." Kurama said pointing to he fire youkai, who raised an eyebrow at the young girl. 

"This is Tsuchirei Tadasuke." Tadasuke smiled cheerfully and waved.

" And the. . . Person being chased by Kit's fireball is Kuwabara." 

Tsuki looked at him with first disgust then amusement at Kit's fireball.

"Everyone this is Tsuki Ashi" Kurama finished. Kuwabara screamed loudly as he ran down the street away from them.

" Baka." Kit muttered.

" Hey that's a good name for him." Tsuki said smiling. Kit nodded.

" Hell yeah." Kit agreed. Then at that moment a care pulled up and a lady from inside it called.

" Miku."

Tsuki gave a small yelp. " Coming." She yelled back quickly. Kit peered up her eyes lit up in recognition.

" I take it Miku is your human name?" Kurama asked as Tsuki/Miku picked up her bag.

" Yup. And actually I would like it if you call me Miku now instead of Tsuki as it is who I am now." She said smiling. Kurama nodded.

" Of Course." he replied sweetly. " See you."

" Bye bye." She said running off to her parent's car. They all watched as the car drove off.

" Well now I know why she looked so familiar." Kit said smiling. Everyone looked at her, except Tadasuke who was clearly spacing out.

" What do you mean Kit-chan?" Kurama asked.

" She is Miku Mizurei. The Juvenile delinquent kinder gardener. " Kit said. Kurama groaned and hit his head.

" Yeah she is about as well known in the school as I am. And I'm sure you can guess why" kit said an odd expression on her face. Kurama nodded weakly.

" Just knowing her, I should have figured that out," he said weakly. Kit smiled

"Hey Kit when does that fireball spell wear off." Yuusuke asked frowning.

" When it hit its target." Kit said grinning sadistically again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tsuki- moon

Mizurei-water spirit I think

Ashi- in the context its paw, though it usually stands for foot

In the rest of the chapters she will be known as Miku.


	9. Kit's past

Yu Yu Hakusho: Wind and Water

Chapter nine: Kit's past

Rating: R for intimate scenes later on, and for cursing and violence, and sometimes I can be a bit too detailed in my descriptions.

Warnings: Kuwabara bashing of sorts. Original characters. Hiei x OC romance, Major changes, adding of mage/magic element into story.

Couplings: Hiei x Kit (OC), Yuusuke x Keiko, Kurama x OC (later on), Kuwabara x Yukina

Another warning a.k.a the note to flamers: I might use words and quotes from both Japanese and English forms of the series: it all depends on what I have and what I like, So no one flame on that, and also I change a lot. That's what a rewrite is. So if I don't stay prefect and I change a lot don't flame me, all flame will be fed to my cats.

Disclaimers: YYH belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi and other people (I think). I'm not doing this for profit, merely my own enjoyment, I don't own them nor do I claim to. So you will get nothing from so don't sue me.

One more thing: Ask my permission before using Kit, or any other characters.

One last thing:

* - Things that will be explained at the end.

{ } - Telepathic conversation

__

Italics - are flashbacks and dreams.

Special Thanks as always to Kat Reverie and Ocaria Iel

" . . Kassan . . . Bassan . . . YUU-KUN." A little girl yelled crying as she ran almost terrified through a dark forest. She was no older then five and extremely small for her age. She had shoulder length messy dark red hair; it was clear there was blood in her hair to. She had large kitty ears that were folded back against her head, in fear, she had a tail, and there were extreme bruises and cuts all over her small body. Her once pretty green dress was soaked in blood from injuries. Her eyes held terror and sorrow. She heard voices coming closer. She whimpered and ran as fast as she could.

" Lets just see what happens if we kill her again." One voice said.

" Yes she might come right back again and we could continue our experiments with a healthy toy." She shuddered at the word toy as she heard another voice.

" We can make it even more scaring and terrible this time." the scariest of the voices said. The cat girl's eyes widened as she heard an evil spell being chanted. She could feel something above her, She looked up and screamed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kit screamed as she woke up, tears streaming down cheeks at the memory. She cover3ed her mouth, sweat dripped down her entire body, her forehead and bangs were completely soaked. She tried to slow down her erratic breathing. Yuusuke came tearing into the room.

" Kit what's wrong?" He said worriedly she looked up at him, and he knew immediately. He gently sat by her on the couch and hugged her gently. She whimpered burying her head in her cousin shoulder, trying to hold back tears.

" It's okay Koneko-chan its okay." Yuusuke whispered gently, his voice holding a rare sweet tone.

" You dreamed about your . . . death again didn't you." he asked gently stroking her hair. Kit could only nod. He continued stroking her hair for several minutes until she had calmed down more.

" I'm okay Yuu-kun." She said pulling back from their hug, wiping tears from her eyes. 

" You sure, ma'll call you in sick today I know she will for you, if you want to stay home." he said looking at her worriedly. Kit shook her head and wiped her eyes. She couldn't be alone all day, not with a dream like that, the person she wanted to see most right other then Yuusuke was Hiei. Somehow just seeing him made her feel better, no matter how depressed she was.

" No I'd rather go to school Yuu-kun but thank you." She said and kissed him gently on the cheek, and grabbed her uniform and ran off into the bathroom. Yuusuke watched her worriedly.

She came out minutes later, her uniform on, she was wearing a midnight green legging's instead of her usual black one and her hair was up in its braid and she had her necklace around her neck. She stooped to put on her boots and grab her bag.

" Come on lets go." Yuusuke said holding his own bag. Kit stared him for a brief second and then gave him a thankful glance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Kit meet me here after school." Yuusuke said they stood outside Kit's school.

" HEY. Kit, Yuusuke." A loud voice said above them. Miku was once again sitting on the wall. Kit looked up her and smiled half-heartedly.

" Not going to class again Miku-chan?" Kit asked. The six year old gave a v-sign and nodded. 

" Well I should get going to class" Kit said running off with her head down.

" Is she okay?" Miku asked Yuusuke.

" Yeah She'll be fine Kid." He said putting up his shield immediately and running off to his own school/ Miku stuck her tongue out as he ran.

" Great damn lot of help you are." She said angrily.

~~~~~~~~~

Kit collapsed into her desk and buried her head into her arms. She felt tears starting to trickle down her cheeks again. She whimpered. She hoped Miku didn't blame that on herself, it wasn't the young girls fault in anyway. She was just. . She felt a hand on her head; She looked up into Hiei's worried crimson eyes.

" Are you okay Kitten?" He asked gently noticing her tears. She somehow managed to nod. She noticed Tadasuke giving her a disbelieving look.

" Honest I'm okay." She said weakly. Hiei clearly didn't believe her. Tadasuke didn't either but he knew she would talk so he merely turned around in his seat as class began. Kit watched outside trying to distract her thoughts so she wouldn't remember anymore of her past. It was not however working.

__

A beautiful young woman of about 21 looked out at the stormy skies smiling. She had long silky black hair, pulled up in a ponytail, and dark brown eyes almost exactly like Yuusuke's. She wore a midnight red kimono, and in one hand was her katana, and the other hand she held her small daughters hand. The woman wasn't that tall she was of average height about 5'5. The young cat girl known as Koneko looked up her mother with happiness in her eyes, she was only about four, yet her speech was extremely well for her age.

" Kassan are Bassan and Yuu-kun coming soon?" The girl asked happiness clear in her voice. The woman smiled lovingly down at her daughter. Koneko was wearing a midnight green kimono and was carrying a stuffed cat toy. Her large ears couldn't yet stay up there own so they flopped over a bit. Her tail wasn't that long yet, it wasn't really a proper cat tail yet, it was quite obvious a tail, but what kind of tail could not be told by her the fuzziness of her tail.

" Yes they are they will be here tomorrow morning little Koneko." The girl's mother said and bent to pick her child up. The girl squirmed slightly as a kitten might when being picked up, but after a few seconds she settled down and let her mother hold her. Then woman smiled softly again. 

" Kassan are we going home now?" Koneko asked now playing with her tail, to amuse herself. The woman known as Sakura nodded. " WEEEEEEEEEEE." Koneko said throwing her arms up happily. Sakura merely chuckled at her daughter's antics.

" Hey when Yuu-kun comes can I scare him by being crazy again?" She asked a wild grin on her small face. Sakura laughed and nodded. Koneko looked dup as she saw a small house, but there was something wrong it did feel right. Something was really bad there.

" Kassan. . . Something isn't it right." Koneko said whimpering and pressing herself against her mother's body. Sakura frowned and focused her eyes. She dropped to the ground seconds later.

" Koneko I want you to listen to me carefully." Sakura said. She lifted a necklace off her neck; it was a dragon claw over a green orb. She slipped it around the young girls neck. " I want you to take this and go, go hide, I if don't come and get you, go to Murasaki's place, she'll know what happened. She'll take you to Atsuko-neesan. " She said and gently hugged her. Kit blinked completely confused and scared. 

" Kassan . . What's going on?" She asked softly.

" You will know in time . . . I want to tell you that your fath . . " She trailed off as a tall man appeared behind them. The man was about 6 feet with long white hair and almost white eyes. Sakura glared at him and pushed Koneko forward. Koneko began to run, she however tripped and fell over her feet, her ears almost falling in her face, she looked up, and her mother had drawn her sword. 

" You fool, a sword will do nothing against me." The man said. Koneko shuddered in fear there was something absolutely terrifying about this man.

" Myrth, you call me a fool, but I fight for those I c are about you fight for your own increase in power and your greed you will not win." Sakura said.

" You think I care." the man said coldly holding out a dead white gem. Koneko only had time to watch as her mother's eyes widened then something shot out of the gem blasting her mother into pieces. Koneko just stared in shock, for a few seconds and then tears began pouring out of her eyes. Myrth then turned his cold dead gaze to her. Koneko's eyes widened again, she tried to get up and run but found herself unable to, something was pulling her. The man picked her up roughly around the waist.

" LET ME GO." She screamed loudly, tears now pouring down her face. The man glared and drew and dagger and plunged it into her stomach, blood poured out, and the small girl still crying fell into unconsciousness, tears shining on the green orb of her mothers necklace.

Kit's eyes widened as tears were now pouring down her face in class as she looked out the window. It was starting to pour outside almost as hard as the tears running down her cheeks. She suddenly felt strong hands grip her shoulders. She looked up tearfully into Hiei's now deeply concerned face. Miku was there as well and Tadasuke both looking extremely concerned.

" Miku-chan. . . What?" was all she managed to get out.

" My teacher just suddenly passed out, as did everyone else in the class." The small girl explained.

" So did out teacher, and everyone else in our class but us. The gates are completely unopenable they are brimming with power, it would probably kill us to try and touch it at some point, Kit tried to nod, but found she didn't have the strength to. Hiei pulled her to her feet, and almost dragged her out of the room.

" I hope he doesn't hurt her." Miku said.

" He won't he loves her too much, he's just worried about her current state of mind." Tadasuke said pulling out his gun and loading it with several different colored bullets. Miku smiled.

" That is a nice gun." She said looking at with a look of appreciation in her eyes.

" Yes I quite agree." Tadasuke said looking like he was about to hug the medium sized magic handgun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Hiei dragged her down the hall and then stopped, Kit yelped her wrist hurting quite a bit from where he was dragging her. He then cursed violently, he noticed a closet and pushed her into one and followed in himself and closed the door. A few minutes later they both heard the oh awful sound of the door locking. Hiei sighed and sat down, pulling her with him.

" DO you want to tell me what is wrong with you today?" he said half pulling her into his lap. Kit whimpered but nodded.

" It'll be hard it . . . ." She trailed off.

" You know you can trust me Kitten." He said softly gently wiping away some of her tears. She nodded.

" I know, I've know that for a bit now. This would be hard to say to anyone, I just . . . Give me time to say this." She said weakly. Hiei nodded in understanding.

" You know me and Yuusuke are related right?"

Hiei nodded again/

" Well my mother and his mother were sisters, my mother older by one year. She had me when She was 16. I have no idea who my father is; just that he is a neko youkai. My mother. . . . She tried to tell me. . . . Before . . " Kit trailed off again.

__

You will know in time . . . I want to tell you that your fath . . 

Kit shuddered as she remembered some of her mother's last words to her. Hiei gently squeezed her shoulders. 

" Before she died, she was killed by a necromancer named Myrth when I was four, my necklace it was hers, she . . . Gave it to me right before she died."

__

"I want you to take this and go

" Myrth he . . . " Kit trailed off her tears coming down harder now. " He blasted her to bits, there was . . . . Nothing left of her at all, only a bit of her magic residue . . . ." She then started to choke on her words. Hiei pulled her fully into his lap,

" Then he grabbed me and stabbed me in the stomach, for another 7 months he tortured me and used for his . . . Necromancy. . . .experiments . . . In the end it killed me." She coughed , it becoming hard to breathe. Hiei lightly began to massage her throat .

" As I am half neko youkai I have a multiple of 4-5 lives if I'm killed by something that is not my natural death. I came back, and my soul because my body was not in a safe place I was revived full health in . . myrth's clutches. . . . A month later he killed me with his intensified experiments again, this time though I was in a forest I had managed to get away. Botan found my body. I met her, Koenma, and Ogre in the reikai. They saved my life." She said softly. 

" When I awoke I was in hospital with Yuusuke and Bassan by my side. I was almost six then I then spent the rest of my life with Yuusuke." Kit said finally finishing. " And Two months later I met my teacher Arashi, I go to train six months out of the twelve, She is the one who protects me from the necromancers, and teaches me to defend myself against them. Except I still freeze when I just feel their power near me." She whispered, barely able to stop herself from full out crying, Hiei flipped her around firmly and wrapped his arms around her in a protective hug. He gently stroked her hair much like Yuusuke had down earlier.

" It's okay Kitten, just cry it out." He muttered protectively. Kit pressed her face against his shirt and gently grasped his shirt and began to cry her heart out, and he let her, she cried for almost an hour straight. She slowly pushed away from him wiping the last tears from her eyes. Her eyes widened as she realized what she done to his shirt.

" Ano. . . Gomen . . Your shirt." She whispered.

" I could care less about my shirt he said calmly.

" Hiei-san?"

" hm."

" Arigato" She said looking up at him gratefully. He smiled softly and gently tipped her chin up and moved his face close to hers, he was clearly trying to kiss her again. Kit closed her eyes. And Once again just as he was about to kiss her ,the door was nearly torn off its hinges. Kit yelped and the two separated in surprise more then anything else. In the entrance. stood Miku and Tadasuke. Hiei honestly looked like at that moment he could rip both of their heads off. Kit blushed bright red, but still felt better after crying everything out.

" We found out what's going on." Tadasuke said oblivious to what he had just interrupted.

" Really what is it Tadasuke?" Kit asked gently patting Hiei on the arm.

" A Youkai put a giant spell on the entire school, because someone paid him too, the youkai said he had to kidnap you, and kill everyone else, we already killed the little asshole." Tadasuke said sounding slightly angry, as he fingered his gun again. He was clearly still pissed. T

"The spell is in the form of a giant jewel on the gate." Miku explained. " it appeared after we killed the demon, one of your spells should be able to knock it out Kit-chan." She added. Kit nodded. 

" Um do you want to let us out of the closet." Kit asked. Both Miku and Tadasuke realized what she meant and jumped out of the way so they could get out.

" I'll meet you guys there." Kit said summoning her glaive and flying off and out of the school. Hiei frowned and took off at high speed after her. Tadasuke and Miku looked at each other.

" You know at our top speed, we still wouldn't be able to catch up to those two." Miku said sweat dropping.

" Oh yeah." Tadasuke said nodding.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kit landed in front of the school gate, easily, she was about to un summon her glaive when she noticed a man standing in front of the jewel. And that man was Myrth. Kit froze completely and dropped her glaive.

" I take it by that response you remember me little one." Myrth said mockingly. Kit whimpered, and tried to move but found that she couldn't

" What do you want necromancer?" She snarled though she knew she was shaking in fear.

" To take you back my little one."

" I AM NOT YOUR LITTLE ONE NOR HAVE EVER BEEN OR EVER WILL." Kit yelled not even more scared then before, but her will firm.

" And . . .first thing I will do is break that annoying will of yours." He said coldly.

" You will do no such thing." She said her voice still firm.

" Why stay here, no one cares for you?" Myrth asked trying to persuade her getting slightly closer.

" YOU LIE." she yelled. Yuusuke and Bassan cared, she wasn't sure how Hiei felt but he would never have been that caring and gentle if he didn't care at least a little about her, and Tadasuke had said he really wanted to be her friend, and she was pretty sure Kurama and Miku cared about her.

" Oh do I, are you sure your not just making up false emotions . . ." Myrth barely managed to dodge Hiei's fast attack. Hiei glared at him with a look of pure cold murder in his eye. Hiei charged at Myrth again, the necromancer was clearly not expecting such speed, Hiei slashed quickly at the man's throat. Kit watched as blood came rushing out. Myrth snarled at him or tried to, he used a spell to teleport away.

Kit felt her legs start working and fell over, Hiei once again managed to catch her but barely.

" Gomen, I was just frozen . . .with . . Fea . . " She started but Hiei hushed her with a look, he suddenly looked around almost cautiously, then he knelt down his face come close to hers again.. . . . His lips almost touched hers when the gate was literally blasted apart and came tumbling down in pieces. Kit and Hiei both looked up to see Kuwabara and Yuusuke standing there.

" KIT ARE YOU OKAY, KOENMA SAID YOU WERE IN DANGER!!!!!!!!?????" Yuusuke yelled and then noticed Hiei. Kit looked up at Hiei, at that moment he strongly remind her of herself when someone body annoyed her so much that she began banging her head on the hardest object she could find.

" HIEI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH KIT?" Yuusuke yelled angrily. Kit groaned and began searching for something to hit her head on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Notes:

One: YES I KNOW MYRTH IS AN EVIL ASSHOLE

Two: NO KILLING ME FOR KIT"S PAST

Three: this is a week after they meet Miku

Four: I cried while writing this chapter, prior to belief I don't like hurting the main character, but it'd be boring if I didn't.

Neko-chan


	10. Saving Yukina and KIT !

Yu Yu Hakusho: Wind and Water

Chapter 10: Saving Yukina and . . . . . KIT?!?!!?!?!!?

Rating: R for intimate scenes later on, and for cursing and violence, and sometimes I can be a bit too detailed in my descriptions.

Warnings: Kuwabara bashing of sorts. Original characters. Hiei x OC romance, Major changes, adding of mage/magic element into story.

Couplings: Hiei x Kit (OC), Yuusuke x Keiko, Kurama x OC (later on), Kuwabara x Yukina

Another warning a.k.a the note to flamers: I might use words and quotes from both Japanese and English forms of the series: it all depends on what I have and what I like, So no one flame on that, and also I change a lot. That's what a rewrite is. So if I don't stay prefect and I change a lot don't flame me, all flame will be fed to my cats.

Disclaimers: YYH belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi and other people (I think). I'm not doing this for profit, merely my own enjoyment, I don't own them nor do I claim to. So you will get nothing from so don't sue me.

One more thing: Ask my permission before using Kit, or any other characters.

One last thing:

* - Things that will be explained at the end.

{ } - Telepathic conversation

[]- Thoughts

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kit coughed as she weakly opened her eyes. She groaned as she rolled out of bed, her hair was completely unbound and fell over her eyes, blocking a good portion of her vision. She weakly arranged her dark green kimono nicely as it had become very tousled in her sleep. If it could be called that. She somehow managed to sit up. She frowned as she realized she was also freezing and barely felt like she had the strength to move properly. She tried to stand but her legs failed her. She heard a worried mew. Sirius looked at her, worry clear in his golden eyes. She smiled weakly.

" It's nothing Sirius, just morning sickness or something." She said, however her voice was scratchy and barely audible. She tried to stand; however her legs gave out on her almost immediately. She cursed but then stopped as she realized it hurt to talk.

" Bassan, Yuusuke." She called out weakly. Though she doubted her voice could be heard through the door to her room. She weakly crawled over to the door; she somehow managed to get the door open,

" Sirius go get Bassan or Yuusuke, or anybody." She whispered to her deadly feline. Who nodded intelligently and ran out of the room. She heard several loud crashes, then Yuusuke screaming in loud pain, and then she heard her cousin curse his but off at her cat. She heard loud sounds that sounded like running. Sirius ran into her room and jumped into her lap where she was leaning against the wall.

" Yuusuke?" Kit called out again weakly. She watched as her door was opened wider. She weakly smiled up her cousin who looked surprised to see her.

" Shit you look really pale Koneko-chan," he said kneeling down in front of her. He gently pushed her wild thick bangs up and felt her forehead.

" HOLY SHIT, you're burning up. I"LL be right back Kit, I'll go get ma." he said and tore out of the room. Kit winced as the sound of him running hurt her head. She heard them running back and then Atsuko appeared in the doorway. She looked down at Kit worriedly.

" Yuusuke pick her up and put her on the couch. I'll get a wet cloth, and some blankets." Atsuko told her son sharply and ran out of Kit's very small room. Yuusuke easily picked his much smaller cousin up. Kit frowned when she noticed the fact that His hand had rather big cat teeth marks in it and was bleeding quite a bit.

" Sirius bit you?" Kit asked in a whisper, as she discovered it didn't hurt then. 

" Yeah, the damn psychopath bit me, but I'll forgive him this once because it was for your good." Yuusuke said goofily, which made Kit smile. He gently laid her down on the couch; he put a pillow behind her head. Atsuko came in minutes later, carrying a wet cloth and a dark blue blanket. Yuusuke took the cloth and pushed Kit's bangs up and gently placed the cloth on her forehead. Atsuko then threw the blanket over the shivering Hanyou, and pulled it up to her chin.

" Yuusuke you get to school, I'll run out and get some medicine for Kit." Atsuko said pulling on a coat.

" How about I stay home with Kit?" he asked smiling.

" NO. I'll be right back, and when I get back I'm calling the school and you better be there." She said as she pushed him out the door. 

" Whatever it's like you don't trust me he said strolling down the hall. Atsuko glared at him, and grabbed his school bag and threw it at him, hitting him right on the head. Kit giggled softly as she heard Yuusuke yelp in pain.

" Kit-chan I'll be right back okay?" Atsuko said leaning over her. Kit nodded.

" Don't worry, Sirius will look after me." Kit said whispering. Atsuko grinned and then looked at the average sized black cat with gold eyes.

" I'll be back as soon as I can." Atsuko said then left. Kit frowned as she fell into a deep sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuusuke stopped running as he spotted Hiei.

"Oh Hiei, don't scare me like that." He said looking slightly surprised, Hiei stood there silent, taking in that Kit was not with Yuusuke, and his arms were behind his back.

" What's the matter? What are you chasing me for?" Yuusuke asked. Hiei calmly held out a tape in a white container. Yuusuke blinked.

" From Koenma" was all Hiei said.

" What happened to Botan?" Yuusuke said inspecting it.

" I don't know I was just told to deliver it." Hiei said coldly.

" Oh alright, thank you." Yuusuke said d then noticed the look on Hiei's face.

" What?" 

" Kit?" Hiei asked. 

" She's sick, ma's already getting her medicine so she should be fine. Why are you asking?" Yuusuke said looking at him suspiciously. Hiei didn't respond.

" HEY I ASKED YOU A QUESTION." Yuusuke said angrily.

" . . . Fool." Hiei said jumping up into the trees. Yuusuke shrugged and then cursed as the school bell went off in the distant and ran towards his school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Two hours later at Urameshi apartment~~~~~~~~~

Kit had woken up from sleeping.

" Bassan." Kit called out weakly, she felt a bit stronger then earlier but not much. She got no answer. She summoned her strength and managed to pull herself into a sitting position. She could feel gentle warmth in her lap as well. She looked down to see Sirius curled up in her lap. She smiled softly and gently scratched his head. Sirius began purring contently. She coughed again. Her aunt must not be back yet. She gently picked Sirius up into her arms. It was some how comforting knowing that if any other person other then herself and Miku tried this would be scratched and bitten to death. Kit weakly walked out onto the balcony, feeling slightly netter breathing in the fresh hair. Sirius suddenly tensed. Kit frowned and barely managed to dodge an attack by a tall female.

" Who are you?" Kit asked her voice barely above a whisper.

" My name is Miyuki, and I highly suggest you not fight me little girl." The tall female said. Kit's eyes went wide; there was no way she could fight in this state. Sirius hissed dangerously, murder clear in his emerald eyes. The cat went straight for Miyuki's face, creating extremely deep scratches in the woman face. Miyuki glared at the cat and forcefully threw him through the glass into the apartment. Kit's eyes went wide as she saw how badly injured her cat was. She somehow had found a deep strength within as she stood up angrily.

" HOW dare YOU DO THAT TO MY CAT." She snarled pure anger in her emerald green eyes. Miyuki glared at her and rushed at her. Kit felt something hard and sharp slam into her stomach, blood spurted everywhere as she found herself collapsing on the ground almost She grasped at the shattered door, parts of her kimono sleeved catching on the glass and ripping, digging into her arm. She glared at the woman darkly; she stood up blood running out of her stomach viciously. She wasn't worried, Her half demon blood enabled her to heal quickly, but she was pissed. Miyuki punched her force fully in the stomach, causing her to completely pass out.

" That was easier then I though it'd be." The tall woman said putting the unconscious girl under her arm and taking off from the apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Kurama!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Miku yelled as she ran into Koenma's room. Koenma blinked at her. 

" Koenma where is Kurama?" Miku yelled near grabbing the young ruler in a chokehold. 

" He should be back shortly." Koenma choked out.

" I NEED TO SEE HIM NOW. KIT-CHAN IS MISSING." Miku yelled, Koenma looked like he was going to pass out from either lack of breathing or dear utter shock that Kit of all people was missing.

" Please . . . . Tell . . . Me. . . Your. . . .kidding." Koenma choked out again.

" DO I LOOK LIKE I'm KIDDING." Miku yelled at the top of her lungs, near strangling Koenma. A few seconds later Ogre and Kurama came running in.

" Koenma-sama what's happened we heard loud yelling?" Ogre said, then his eyes went wide as he realized there was a kinder gardener with a whole lot of hair strangling Koenma.

" Miku what on . . . " Kurama never got to finish as Miku still strangling Koenma in one hand tackled him.

" KURAMA!!!!!!!! ITS KIT. SHE IS MISSING." Miku yelled. Ogre promptly passed out. Kurama looked the only one calm.

" Now Miku calm down and explain what's going on before we panic. And please release Koenma before you kill him." Kurama said calmly. Miku looked at Koenma for a moment and realized then he was turning several odd-interesting shades of purple.

" Oops." Miku said and dropped him. Koenma began nursing his neck.

" Miku would you . . . " Kurama never got to finish his sentence as Miku began talking very fast.

" Iwentovertokit'safterschool, andherauntwaspracticallyhystericallyhercatwasbleeding badlyandscrapsofherkimonowhereandbloodwasonthebrokenglassandherbloodwaseverywhereonthebalconey,andshewaasn;tanywehreotbefound,andherauntsaidshehadbeenreallysick."

Both Koenma and Kurama stared at her.

" Miku could you explain that much slower and more understandable" Kurama asked sweat dropping slightly. Miku glared and stomped her foot.

" THAT was understandable." She said angrily.

" . . . . " Was the same response she got from both Kurama and Koenma. She sighed and bowed her head slightly.

" Oh alright I'll do it again." She said sounding annoyed.

" Thank you." Kurama said.

" Before this goes any farther. WHO ARE YOU?" Koenma said to Miku as he adjusted his pacifier in his mouth and sat back down at his desk.

" I'm Mizurei Miku, I'm Kurama's girlfriend." Miku said cheerfully. Koenma looked at Kurama who smiled weakly and shrugged.

" Aren't you a bit you to be His girlfriend?" Koenma asked staring at Miku.

" Well in reality I'm a water kitsune that got reborn a lot later. Do YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH SOMETHING?" Miku said, and mid sentence glared fiercely. Koenma shook his head. Kurama sighed and bowed his head.

" Now would you care to explain about what has happened to Kit?" Koenma said looking very exhausted.

Miku nodded.

" I went over to Kit's after school, because when I asked Tadasuke, he said she hadn't been in school. So I went over to her apartment. When I got there, Kit's aunt, I think her name is Atsuko was there just staring at the floor crying looking almost lost. Kit's really adorable and sweet Kitty was lying on the floor all bloody and injured. I picked him up and put him in a corner. Then I went out on to the balcony Kit's blood and scraps of her Kimono sleeve were also on the broken glass of the door. From what I could tell there was also a pile of blood that was Kit's onto eh balcony. I asked Atsuko what had happened, and she said that Kit had been really ill with a fever and everything in the morning, she had gone out to get medicine, she came back after two hours and a half and the apartment had looked like that." Miku explained sounding ten years older. Koenma stared at Kurama then back to Miku then back to Kurama then at his desk, and then completely passed out.

" Miku I'll stay here, go get Tadasuke and stay at Kit's place, try and do what you can to clean up and help her aunt and her cat." Kurama said to Miku seriously. She nodded.

" What about Kit-chan?" Miku asked worry in her eyes for her friend.

" I think I know who has done it. Just go will have to take this as it comes," Kurama said also looking worried. Miku nodded and ran off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kit weakly opened her eyes, and coughed, oddly she felt much better. She let her eyes focus for a minute and noticed a short girl about 5'0. With long blue hair and large red eyes the same shade as Hiei's. Kit frowned confusedly.

" Miss are you okay?" The girl asked her, her voice soft and sweet and at the moment worried.

" I guess." Kit said her voice still barely audible. She gasped in slight pain as she tried to sit up, knowing that if she was in slight pain that meant in reality that she was in a whole shitload of pain.

" Please don't you'll just make yourself bleed more." The girl pleaded her. Kit blinked and nodded and lie back down. 

" May I ask who you are?" Kit asked coughing slightly cursing the fact that it was now harder for her voice to work.

" My name is Yukina, I am of the Koorime, or ice demon." she said gently.

" Nice to meet you Yukina-chan, I'm Urameshi Koneko, just call me Kit, I'm half human, half neko youkai." She whispered. Yukina smiled gently at her.

" Where are we?" kit asked weakly.

" We are at Tarukane's prison. I'm not sure what he wants with you, but he wants my tear drops to sell for a lot of money." Yukina said sadly. Kit's eyes went wide.

Kit promptly violently cursed for several minutes. Yukina stared at her in slight shock of hearing so many vulgar terms from one young girl.

" Uh sorry I do that sometimes." Kit said blushing lightly. 

" I don't mean to sound mean but I'm glad you're here Kit-chan I don't feel so alone anymore." Yukina said sitting by her. Kit smiled softly and hugged the taller girl.

" Don't worry Yukina-chan I haven't known you for even more then a few minutes, but I'll protect you from whatever they try." Kit said firmly. Yukina pulled back from their hug looking horrified.

" You mustn't do that kit-chan you're in no condition to fight." Yukina said looking at her. 

" Well yeah, well yeah but you honestly think that is going to stop Me." kit said perfectly calmly.

" But you have lost a lot of blood, if you fight or move to much even you could end up getting killed."

" Nah, no worries. I have lost a whole lot more blood then this at one time, and still managed to fight properly and protect the people I care about, and like I said I may have not known you for more then a few minutes, but I already care about you as a close friends, so I will protect you." Kit said smiling. Yukina smiled gratefully.

" You don't have to do that." She said.

" I know, I don't have to do a lot of things, but I do them anyway." Kit said firmly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Miku hurried to the Urameshi apartment, Tadasuke was already on his way over they ended up meeting at the doorway.

" I came as quick as I could." Tadasuke said he was wearing a blue tye dyed shirt, and jeans, he had stuffed a baseball hat over his head, in an attempt to hide his ears. He had apparently rrushed out of his own apartment at the words, Kit is missing and n danger.

Miku nodded and ran into the apartment, she immediately went to Sirius while Tadasuke immediately set about taking care of Atsuko. Miku winced as she carefully and gently pulled pieces of glass out of the cat's body. He was still breathing though so, there was still hope. The cat looked up at her, his golden eyes as strong as ever, however his eyes were also filled with extreme worry for Kit. Miku smiled and became quicker with her work. 

" Don't worry Atsuko we know where Kit is, and someone's already on their way to save her, everything will be ok, and I can assure you that Yuusuke is also fine." Tadasuke said being as kind as good with the sobbing woman.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Yuusuke groaned as he looked around.

" Damn this place looks hard to get through too." Yuusuke said to Kuwabara and Botan. " Not to mention we are deep in a forest and we can't find any mountain road what so ever"

" But we are going in the right direction. The Youki meter says there is a strong Koorime in this direction and . . . OH DEAR." Botan said her eyes going wide. Yuusuke looked at her in surprised. 

" What's wrong now Botan?" Yuusuke asked.

" The Youki meter,.. . Well .. It … also say there is a strong . . . Half neko youkai in this direction." She choked out. Yuusuke almost froze.

" Tell me Kit is not the only Half Neko-youkai around please Botan." Yuusuke said almost drooping his tough guy act. Botan gulped.

" To my knowledge she is, and it seems like it would be her strength too." Botan said looking scared herself. 

" I know it is without any meter thingy." Kuwabara said clearly, almost like he didn't here them at all. He said holding out his pinky finger. Botan and Yuusuke stared at him.

" This red string of love will lead me to Yukina-san." He said loudly and ran off holding out his pinky finger. (His line was something like that; I honestly don't Like Kuwabara so I don't pay attention to his lines much he just pisses me off)

" DID HE here what we were saying at all." Yuusuke said clearly angry. Botan shook her head.

" Apparently not." She said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Please you mustn't come here anymore." Yukina said sitting up from her chair and swatting at the birds at the window. " Please." She whispered as she finished and the birds had left, she held her hand lightly to her chest. She looked back at Kit who was sitting up leaning against the chair fast asleep. Yukina smiled sadly down at the small hanyou girl. She reached down and stroked the girl's sweaty long dark red bangs. Kit's breathing was harsh, something of which Yukina hoped was from the girl's sickness and not from her injury. She was certainly grateful for her company, but she was honestly worried if Kit went through with her word to protect Yukina. The girl was badly injured and would surely meet her death if she tried.

" Why do they want her?" Yukina asked out loud as she gently wiped Kit's sweaty forehead with her kimono sleeve. She looked down at the deep bloodstains in the girl's kimono; she had stopped bleeding now, finally. Yukina just hoped the wounds didn't reopen again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kurama walked into Koenma's room again. Koenma looked up at him tiredly.

" Have you found Hiei yet?" Koenma asked. Kurama asked.

" No he hasn't come back here yet, I did find out where Kit is though." Kurama said.

" And?"

" Well tarukane has her and he intends to sell her to the necromancers for an extremely large amount of money."

" Any chance that Hiei knows this as he already seems to have found out what was on the video tape."

" I don't believe so." Kurama said.

" Sir I have a question, why didn't if Yukina is Hiei's younger sister you didn't tell him straight?"

" THINK OGRE THINK, " Koenma yelled.

" For some reason right now I'm more worried what happens when Hiei finds out that Kit has been captured as well." Koenma said sighing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This isn't the end of the chapter, originally the whole Yukina thingy majigure was ALL IN ONE NICE CHAPTER, but no, ff.net couldn't post it so I decided to split it in half to make it nicer, so if it seems to end suddenly that's why.

Neko-chan


	11. Saving Yukina and KIT PART 2

Yu Yu Hakusho: Wind and Water

Chapter 10: Saving Yukina and . . . . . KIT?!?!!?!?!!?

Rating: R for intimate scenes later on, and for cursing and violence, and sometimes I can be a bit too detailed in my descriptions.

Warnings: Kuwabara bashing of sorts. Original characters. Hiei x OC romance, Major changes, adding of mage/magic element into story.

Couplings: Hiei x Kit (OC), Yuusuke x Keiko, Kurama x OC (later on), Kuwabara x Yukina

Another warning a.k.a the note to flamers: I might use words and quotes from both Japanese and English forms of the series: it all depends on what I have and what I like, So no one flame on that, and also I change a lot. That's what a rewrite is. So if I don't stay prefect and I change a lot don't flame me, all flame will be fed to my cats.

Disclaimers: YYH belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi and other people (I think). I'm not doing this for profit, merely my own enjoyment, I don't own them nor do I claim to. So you will get nothing from so don't sue me.

One more thing: Ask my permission before using Kit, or any other characters.

One last thing:

* - Things that will be explained at the end.

{ } - Telepathic conversation

[]- Thoughts

Please also remember that this is supposed to be one chapter . *sighs* so if it seems to start off odd that's why. The whole chapter together is 15 pages. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiei easily landed in a tree near where Yuusuke, Kuwabara and Botan where camping. He frowned as he sat down and began to remember when he first had the jagan put it. He opened his eyes abruptly, as he yelled out Yukina's name. He frowned then; an image of Kit entered his head. He frowned looking up. He need not worry, he only had to keep his mind on Yukina for the moment, the little kitten was safe in her home with her aunt, and she wasn't in harms way. 

" THAT'S ENOUGH KUWABARA." Yuusuke yelled, Hiei turned his head. He frowned slightly, Both Yuusuke and that ferry girl Botan seemed extremely angry as well.

" Urameshi what is your problem?" Kuwabara. From the look on Botan's face she had completely lost her temper now.

"HIS PROBLEM IS THE FACT THAT WHILE YES WE HAVE TO SAVE YUKINA KIT IS IN THERE WITH HER IN PROBALLY EVEN MORE DANGER." Botan yelled, looking like she was ready to kill Kuwabara.

Kuwabara's eyes went wide. " That little shrimp girl, hah, she couldn't be in that much danger if she wanted." he said though not sounding sure.

Hiei had barely managed not to fall out of the tree; he pulled out a long piece of green cloth, one of the cloths that Kit used for a bandana. 

" KIT MAY BE PRETTY STRONG BUT SHE CAN STILL GETIN DANGER JUST AS MUCH AS ANYONE." Botan yelled. Hiei almost shuddered, the ferry girl was right; Kit was capable if not more so then other people of being in danger.

" How do you know she is danger anyway?" Kuwabara asked rubbing his ears.

" Because Kit is the kind of person you would have to badly injure, and knock out to capture, not to mention this morning she was so sick she couldn't talk to well and she was so weak she couldn't walk damnit." Yuusuke said his voice deadly serious and fully of deep concern for his cousin. Hiei gripped the cloth in his hand and tucked it back into his cloak. 

" SHIT lets get going. I may not like that shrimp girl to much, but if she is that helpless we gotta help her." Kuwabara said and then ran off. Botan sighed.

" I can't believe we both just did that" she said about to follow him. Yuusuke shrugged.

" I don't care lets find Yukina and Kit as fast as we damn well can." Yuusuke said, and Botan nodded. 

Hiei said nothing as he took off at a high speed towards the mansion.

{Kit, KIT, KITTEN can you here me at all} - Hiei called out to her in telepathy. He got no response not even one. His worries increased, if she couldn't answer to telepathy she was either highly hurt or in a place blocking it off. If possible his speed increased.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuusuke, Botan and Kuwabara looked around as they stepped in. Yuusuke looked forward to see a tall woman wearing a dress with long bluish hair and a horn. Yuusuke's eyes narrowed as he noticed familiar scratches on the woman's face and strands of familiar black fur. 

" Who are you?" He growled noticed on one of her heels a piece of green kimono cloth.

" I am Miyuki the first devil of the three we are a gang of demons. I will be your first opponent."

" A woman you gotta be kidding me." Kuwabara said staring at her." How can I fight a woman?"

" Come on Urameshi lets go." Kuwabara said.

" Your sweet, but its discrimination, thought most girls couldn't fight like that little red head child and her cat."

" WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Yuusuke yelled fury in his eyes.

" That little child could barely stand though with her green eyes she was rather pretty, her cat was a push over all I had to do was throw him through a door." Miyuki said smiling. Botan gasped in shock.

" However even if you think that way I will deal with you unmerciless till you die."

" I TOLD you we have no intention of fighting with a woman." Kuwabara said holding up his hands.

" I WILL FIGHT WITH HER." Yuusuke said stamping his foot down and standing in front of Kuwabara.

" Wait Urameshi you can't do that." Kuwabara said. Yuusuke turned to him angrily.

" I fight without distinction of age or sex, she gets in my way and I 'll fight, plus SHE HURT Kit, and she HURT SIRIUS the ONLY ONE WHO PICKS ON THAT CAT IS ME, AND NOBODY AND I MEAN NODODY GETS AWAY WITH HURTING KONEKO-CHAN LIKE THAT." Yuusuke said his angering quite clear He gathered spirit energy in his hand. Miyuki frowned and then her eyes widened as he blasted her and sent her backwards into a wall, and out cold

" That wasn't even a fight Urameshi" Kuwabara yelled.

" I don't give a shit lets hurry and save Yukina and Kit." he said trying to calm himself down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kit sat up firmly as she felt someone opening the door. Yukina turned as Kit stood up in front of her the door opened to reveal a very very ugly man, a few humans and a very tall man with great power coming from him.

" You lay one hand on Yukina and you die." kit said growling. Yukina gasped and hid behind her.

" I wouldn't push it girl." The ugly one said.

" SCARY MUSCLE MAN." Kit said loudly looking at the tall man. She then looked at the short ugly one. " Pimple head?" She said looking at him almost horrified. The pimple head glared at her.

" Togoru teach that insolent half breed monster a lesson, don't kill her, I still can make a lot of money by selling her to the necromancers. The man known as Togoru nodded and lifted Kit up roughly by the back of her Kimono. Kit's eyes went wide; she began fighting and kicking as hard as she could. Togoru almost bowed his head and threw her roughly into the wall behind Yukina. Kit gave a sharp yelp of pain as she slammed into the wall and slid down to the ground. Yukina gasped and ran to her.

" Now now Yukina, if you don't want her to be hurt again, I suggest you do as I say." the pimple head said. Kit winced as her stomach wound had been reopened. 

" Yukina don't it's not worth it. . " kit coughed out but was barely able to speak. Yukina frowned and nodded and followed them out she gave a kit a sorrowful glance and they left the room. Closing the door. Kit now alone whimpered in pain, worry and fear.

" Yukina-chan please hold on." She gasped as she let her bangs completely cover her face and tears started to run uncontrollably down her cheeks. She whimpered again as she tried to stop them, but by this point it wasn't possible and they ran down her face uncontrollable. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiei frowned as he watched the castle, wondering where his sister and love could be. He eyes widened.

" Its her. Yukina." he said about to take off. " But where is Kitten." He said looking carefully. He still couldn't sense her Youki. Then for a brief second he felt her magic energy. " Dark youki as well." He said looking. He spotted a window with talismans over it. His eyes widened he could very very silently feel reiki mixed with two others things but what, the one was mazoku, the other one was undetectable. The talismans must if anything be designed to make youki insensible then that was. . . 

" Kitten. . ." he whispered.

" Kitten. . . Yukina. . . Wait for me. . " He said and sped off towards the mansion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kit weakly looked up as the door promptly tore off its hinges. Her eyes widened as she could make out Hiei's shadow in the brightness of the doorway.

" H . .I. . E…I" She coughed out barely. She heard him curse under his breath. 

" Hiei . . Go . . Yukina . . In . . . danger. . . I'll be fine . . . Save her . . ." Kit half yelled as loud as she could which at this point wasn't very loud. His expression turned to surprise for a few brief seconds. He ran over to her, seemingly ignoring what she had said, he pulled her closer and into his arms.

" What have they done to you?" he gasped out as he noticed the blood on her kimono.

" I'm okay really I am." She coughed out. " I think this damn sickness did more to me then they did." 

Hiei shook his head.

" Yukina…we have too… ." He cut her off by pressing a finger to her lips. Kit gave a soft meep.

" Can you walk?" he asked softly.

" Hell no, I can barely stand, I can summon my glaive outside of this room though" Kit said trying to sit up and actually succeeded. He nodded and lifted her up in his arms. He stood up and peered down at her, he smiled almost loving and bent down and kissed her quickly and gently on the lips. He then ran out of the room.

" I hate to sound so helpless But I think I may need your help standing." she said as he set her down he nodded and stood behind her.

" Arigato Hiei." As she extended her glaive and with help from Hiei managed to sit up properly on it.

" Lets go." She said softly he nodded, and took off with Kit flying behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiei waited for the door to open, as Kit landed beside and unsummoned her glaive landing and standing next to him.

" Are you sure your well enough to walk?" he asked softly. She merely nodded. The door opened revealing them to the inhabititants. Hiei glared fiercely inside. Kit watched as He tore into the room and as people shot at him and missed by a landside, he easily defeated the four men around Yukina and then turned to pimple head. Kit ran in and stood next to Yukina.

" Kit-chan your .. Okay?" Yukina said looking at her and hugging her. Kit smiled as She hugged the taller girl back.

" Yeah I'm okay and you. . . They better not have you." Kit said almost protectively. Hiei glanced at them out of his eye, his glance going from Yukina, to Kit's injuries, and then to their hug, he then turned his hard glare back to the pimple head

" You are the only remaining, what an idea, to imprison them both in a barrier with cursed talismans. No wonder no mater who hard I looked even with jagan's I couldn't find her. But your mistake was two things one letting her out, I could then sense her, and for my kitten, you didn't realize she was only half youkai so once I got close enough I could sense her reiki and her mahouki." Hiei said the very tone of his voice was terrifying, 

Kit found she blushing hard at his use of calling her HIS kitten. He called her kitten since the day they had met in maze castle but he had never referred to her as His. 

" Help me . . If you want money, I'll give you any amount." pimple head said back ing against where he was. Kit glared angrily. " I know lets go into business together, the gems that that girls tears produce are priceless wouldn't you agree, and selling that other one to the necromancers would make tons of money as well wouldn't you think." Pimple head said nervously. Kit couldn't help the extreme shudder of fear that went up her spine. Hiei glared fiercely again and punched pimple head into the glass. Hiei began continuously punching the man hard. Kit's eyes widened, at this rate Hiei would kill him, wait ho was that bad. Then she remembered if Hiei killed pimple head he'd be considered a criminal no matter what the reason.

"HIEI STOP." Yuusuke called though looking slightly relieved to see Kit alive, Hiei stopped for a second. Kit winced she let go of Yukina. Hiei grabbed Pimple head by the shirt and pulled his fist back.

" You won't wriggle out of this." Hiei said angrily. Kit's eyes widened.

" Stop " Yukina yelled and grabbed Hiei's fist as he let it go, she then hugged his arm.

" Please stop." She said softly. Hiei looked down at her in surprise and then made a fist. Kit gave a sigh of relief.

" What do you mean, this is the man that tortured you so much?" Hiei asked as Kit made her over to them, being careful with each step as it took a lot of her strength to walk properly.

" I don't want anymore people being hurt." Yukina said looked and looked at kit and the fresh blood and her kimono and that had become mixed in her hair, and to the bruises she had gotten when thrown into the wall. " I don't want to see anymore people hurt no matter what kind of people they are." Yukina said standing back form Hiei and starting to cry, her tears turning to gems as they hit the floor. Hiei looked at her softly. Kit stood back praying her legs didn't give out as she watched the scene between the two. Hiei looked at Yukina was still holding onto his arm and then back to Kit who was trying desperately to keep her self standing, she closed her eyes and nodded to Hiei, and smiled softly.

" I understand. You don't need to grieve over this type of guy." Hiei said. Yukina smiled gratefully and let his arm go. Hiei smiled and released pimple head.

"Um who are you?" Yukina asked as they watched Yuusuke and Botan run to Kuwabara. Hiei turned and looked at her almost surprised. Kit sighed as she slowly and painfully started walking towards them again.

" Who are you anyway? It's clear you're a very good friend of Kit-chans but?" Yukina said softly. Kit felt herself coloring at that again. Hiei smiled and looked down. Yukina's eyes went wide as she remembered something.

" Oh No I forgot." She ran off, she stopped at Kit. 

" No worries about me Yukina-chan I'll be okay, just go on." Kit said feigning strength. Yukina smiled and ran off again. Kit looked up at Hiei, and smiled weakly. Hiei walked over to her something seemed wrong by the look on his.

" Hiei what's the matter?" kit asked once again feigning strength though she had a good idea that he could see though. She felt him grab her shoulders lightly and then pulled her against him, and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her fully and protectively. He buried his head into her thick messy hair. Kit smiled as her head was pressed into his shoulder. No words were exchanged between them for a few seconds, for none were truly needed at that moment.

" Well I came in here in a real hurry but it looks like I wasn't need after all." Kurama's voice floated over them. Hiei looked up as Did Kit. Hiei did not release her thought, something Kit was extremely grateful for. Hiei glared slightly.

" Shouldn't you tell Yukina-san you're her brother?" Kurama asked.

Hiei peered over his shoulder and watched them. He nuzzled Kit again gently.

" No I don't think I will." He said calmly, his grip on Kit tightening. Kit raised an eyebrow, she had kind of figured Yukina was Hiei's sister from the start. Kit rested her head against Hiei's chest and sighed. Hiei peered down at her and smiled softly. 

" Tired kitten?" He asked gently, she nodded then her eyes went wide with realization.

" Oh holy SHIT." she swore. Hiei frowned down at her.

" Your aunt is fine, Miku and Tadasuke have looked have to her and explained things as much without including Youkai or Reikai at all, and they have cleaned up your apartment." Kurama said calmly. Kit blinked.

" That's great and thanks but what about Sirius?" She asked.

" WHO?" Kurama asked seeming surprised.

" MY CAT." She said angrily.

" I believe he is fine, uh you are more worried about your cat then your aunt?"

" WELL YEAH, my aunt wasn't there when I was attacked, my cat was and was thrown through a door's glass window and if I remember had glass shard s in him."

" Oh yes Miku told me about that I believe he is fine." 

" I hope so." Kit said worriedly. Hiei gently pressed her head down to his chest.

" I'm sure he is Kitten." Hiei said gently in a soft voice., then he leaned down softly and kissed her fully on the mouth. Kit gasped in surprise at first but then began clumsily kissing him back. Hiei's arms wrapped around tighter, pulling her as close to him as physically possible at that moment. Kurama smiled gently at the couple, but winced when he heard the loud yell from Yuusuke. Not to much later the door was nearly torn open as Yuusuke rushed in. Kit didn't even glanced at him, she merely wrapped her arms around Hiei's neck. Hiei continued their kiss despite the fact that Yuusuke was there. Before Yuuuske could do anything, Kurama grabbed him.

" Kurama let me go I'll KILL HIM." Yuusuke yelled as he watched the couple kiss. Kurama sighed clearly thinking why him. After about 20 minutes Hiei finally pulled back smirking. Kit smiled happily up at him., By that time Kurama's arms were in serious pain, and Yuusuke was practically hyperventilating with anger. Hiei smirked evilly as he glanced Yuusuke out of the corner of his eye, and leaned down and started Kissing his ktitten again.

None of them in that room heard the snap of the camera and Botan's very happy giggle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

OW OW OW oW OW OW . THAT HURT TO MUCH TYPING. This took me like four hours I finished at four in the morning to. 

Bassan- aunt

Mahou-magic

Mahouki(I'm assuming)-magic energy


	12. Chapter 1: A dark invitation

Yu Yu Hakusho: WIND and Water

DARK TOURNAMENT

Chapter 1: A dark invitation

A few notes, from what I've looked up The Dark tournament is the second season of YYH, if I'm wrong on this please let me know. I am going to keep updating this under one story because 1.it works, 2.I'm lazy, 3. I'm not good at story summaries. 

Disclaimers: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, I would hope we all know this by now, so please no sue, I don't own anything.

Couplings: Hiei x OC(KIT), Kurama x OC(Miku), Yuu x Kei, Kuwa x Yuki

Warnings: MAJOR PLOT CHANGES, rated for intimate scenes, violence , and the potty mouths.

Note to Flamers: if you flame me, the flames will be given to my now four starving kitty's. (They are not really starving mind). By the way I don't respect people who flame, the warnings are there for a reason and if you can't take it well then DON"T READ IT DAMNITT. By the way I would like to mention I have gotten no flames at this fic yet and it really really makes me happy.

As we all know by now I can't spell and my grammar is almost non-existent.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. And Special Thanks to Kat Reverie and Ocaria Iel.

I plan to keep this fic going as long as I can, mind this may be longer for me to get updates out as I don't have the whole dark tournament, I have the first DVD, a whole bunch on tapes and some on my computer, I will do my best to get it out quickly. Thank you again.

Is it just me or do these things keep getting longer every chapter, anyway on with the fic.

Oh yes and to clarify something and to answer Yuki-sans question.

Botan took a picture of Kit and Hiei kissing and Kurama holding Yuusuke back at the same time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Urameshi Koneko or as she was known by her friends 'Kit' Smiled. She was small for her age of 13, she was at most 4'5, She had brilliant dark green eyes, and she also had short dark red hair that had just a few minutes ago been cut to her chin. She also had two kitty ears on the sides of her head, instead of normal human ears, though a normal human would see normal ears, everybody else could clearly see them, as well as her long cat tail, both of which were covered in soft silky, dark red fur. She was wearing a long sleeved green shirt, with the Hiragana for Neko written down the front in black; on each sleeve were two thick black lines, on around her elbow and one at the end of the sleeve. She was wearing baggy black jeans with dark green lines down the front; she also wore black socks and a pair of very used brown sandals. Her bangs were long at the sides of her face and were the same length as the rest of her hair but then she had shorter bangs across her forehead that went into her eyes slightly.

" Thank You Shizuru-san for the clothes and the hair cut." Kit said smiling at Kuwabara's older sister gratefully. The older girl leaned against the door to her house.

" No problem, they suit you." she said calmly, smoking a cigarette.

" Sorry about all the scissors my hair destroyed." She said scratching the back of her head. Shizuru merely shrugged, both girls ignoring the burnt smell coming from inside the house. Declaring that once again Kuwabara had been fried.

" Well you should get going, before you give that over reacting cousin of yours a heart attack." Shizuru said smiling and walking into the house. Kit smiled laughing silently to herself as she started to walk away. She paused.

" Hiei are you still up there?" She asked walking up to a nearby tree. The fire demon jumped down in front of her calmly.

" I'll take that as a yes." Kit muttered. The demon didn't reply he merely reached out to touch her now short hair.

" I like it." He muttered, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him. Kit smiled happily as she rested her head against his chest.

" Are you sure your okay with not telling Yukina-chan?" Kit asked softly.

" Yes, it would be safer for her not to know." He whispered. " Besides I'm a convicted criminal and a rogue, do you honestly think she'd be happy to know that her brother was felon?" Hiei asked.

Kit frowned, it almost sounded like he was asking her as well.

" In my opinion I honestly don't think she would care, she doesn't seem like the kind of person who would, personally I don't care what you have done, I love you no matter what you have done in the past." Kit said gently. Hiei tightened his grip on her.

" Thank you." He whispered into her hair. 

" I should get back Yuusuke will have a heart attack if I'm late." Neko whispered but clearly didn't want to leave. Hiei's only response was tightening his grip on her even more.

" Or not." She muttered.

~~~~~

Next day at Sarayashiki Elementary school.

" Miku-CHAN, TADASUKE." Neko called as she ran up to her friends. The six year old and the elf turned to look at Her. Miku blinked several times staring at Kit and promptly threw her bag backwards, it accidentally landing on Tadasuke's face.

" I . . . T . . . A . . . .I . . ." The blue haired elf said and fell backwards. Kit chuckled at her friends.

" Uh Should I have warned you that I was cutting my hair?" kit said to Miku.

" Nah it's fine was just surprised there for a minute." Miku said.

" You actually going to class today Miku-chan?" Kit asked. The six year old gave her a victory sign.

" Hell no." She said calmly and jumped up onto her wall post to watch people. Kit smiled cheerfully and grabbed Tadasuke by his tail and dragged him into the school.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR URAMESHI." Kylith yelled the minute the girl walked into the classroom, Kit blinked. 

" I . . . Cut . . .it." Neko said slowly.

" NO SHIT, I can see that but why, your hair was actually nice when it was long." The annoying necromancer said angrily. Kit shrugged.

" This is easier to manage." She said and walked over to her seat dragging Tadasuke with her. She calmly released his tail and dropped him by his seat and sat down cheerfully.

" What are you so damn cheerful about?" Tadasuke asked as he stood up and rubbed the back of his head.

" Well, I have a date after school." Neko said blushing lightly. Tadasuke stared.

" With who?" he asked surprised. " And what happened to Hiei?"

" The date is with Hiei oh intelligent one"

" I should have figured that shouldn't I have?"

" Yes." Kit said sweat dropping. The blue haired elf sat down.

" Does he even know what a date is?" He asked looking back at her. She nodded.

" He said Kurama explained it to him." 

" So is Hiei gonna be here today?" Tadasuke asked looking at the empty seat beside Kit. She shook her head.

" Probably not." She replied.

" So who cut your hair, it doesn't look like you repeated what you did last time."

" How did?"

" I think it was evident to every one that you cut your hair with a dagger last time to everyone who knows you can get a hold of a dagger." 

" So that's why they were staring."

" . . . I'm sure there were other reasons, Kit."

" Probably." The young girl said cheerfully. Tadasuke just shook his head.

" Kuwabara's sister cut it for." Kit said looking out the window. Tadasuke half nodded and then began choking on air.

" NANI?" He half yelled, nobody looked at them.

" Yeah, and she is really nice and pretty, and cool. I like her." Kit said looking out the window. Tadasuke stared at his friend for several minutes and then turned his attention to the teacher.

~~~~~~~~

" Hey how is Yuusuke al right with this date thing?" Tadasuke asked as he followed Kit in her apartment.

" Oh he's on a date with Keiko at the same time . . .and . . " Kit said opening her door, and letting Sirius run around the place crazy as she walked in her room.

" AND?" Tadasuke followed.

" Well Keiko-chan and Botan-chan threatened him last night." Kit said pulling out some clothes.

" And I MISS IT? That must have been great." He said letting his head fall. Kit laughed.

" Now get out so I can change." She said now glaring at him almost cheerfully; Tadasuke pretty much tore out of the room at high speed. Kit closed the door, and changed into a dark green bell sleeved shirt, a long black skirt, brown lace up boots, and she wrapped a belt around her waist, and took her bandana out of her hair. She shook her head, her short hair now messy but yet neat. She double-checked that she had her necklace on and grabbed her dagger and tucked it into her belt. She opened her door again, and found Tadasuke already out passed out asleep on the couch. She chuckled lightly at her friend and then wrote a note for her aunt, and then left.

~~~~

Kit carefully made her way through a forest, she smiled when she found Hiei leaning against a tree, dressed the same as always. She walked up to him.

" Sorry I hope you weren't waiting long." She said when she reached him. He shook his head.

" You look . . . " he paused to fully take in her appearance; Kit knew very well she was blushing again. 

" Beautiful." He finished and then chuckled when she blushed harder.

" I really got to stop blushing so damn much." She muttered. He gave another quick smile, and wrapped his hand around hers.

" I don't mind Kitten." he said. " Where do you want to go?" He added as if remembering something he had been told.

" Ano . . . No where with that many people. . . . How about the park?" She asked looking up into his crimson red eyes. He nodded, looking relieved.

~~~~~

Kit smiled as she leaned her head against Hiei's shoulder, as they walked through the park as the night fell.

" Are you enjoying this?" Hiei asked her as they walked.

"Mm hm" she muttered softly." Are you?" She asked glancing up at him. He was silent for a few seconds but then he nodded and smiled gently at her. Kit glanced ahead of her and then her eyes widened.

" KURAMA-KUN?" She asked as she noticed the tall red haired boy sitting in a bunch of flowers. Hiei looked at him, just as Kurama looked up.

" Hiei and KIT?" he asked as he glanced at Kit. Hiei gave him a what-the-hell-are-you-doing-here glare.

" Kurama-kun? What are you doing here?" She asked. 

" Well I like flowers, and the flowers in this park are especially nice, so I came to admire them." He said looking down at the flowers happily. He then looked up.

" I don't need to ask what you two are doing here, but um Kit-chan may I ask one question?" Kurama said standing up and walking over to them. 

" Sure." Kit said.

" You cut your hair didn't you?"

" Yep." She said smiling, suddenly she stiffened.

" There is a demon approaching." She said sharply. Hiei and Kurama nodded. " Doesn't feel to strong though." She muttered, though her hand was already on her dagger. 

" Excuse me could I have a word." a rough voice said in a mockingly polite tone. Kit turned around her hand still close to her dagger, Kurama stepped forward, and Hiei calmly turned around. The demon was large almost 8 feet, however his power was low, his skin was purple.

" What do you want?" She asked keeping her voice polite the demon looked at her with a look of high disgust on her face.

" Keep your mouth closed slut." The demon said with disgust. Kit looked slightly surprised, even Kylith spoke to her with more respect then that.

" I'm not a slut." She said calmly.

" Didn't you here me hanyou, you don't have the right to speak here. And I if I say you're a slut you are. " The demon snarled at her. She rolled her eyes; she should have expected this from such a low class demon. Hiei growled murderously.

" How dare you call my mate a slut." He said angrily. Kit looked up at him in surprise.

" You've mated with that disgusting piece of shit, your more of a traitor then I thought." The demon said glaring at Kit.

" That's enough state your business and leave, you have no right or reason to say such things to Kit-chan." Kurama said coldly. Kit now looked up at Kurama; from what she could tell he looked angry. 

" Fine traitor, all three of you, including that slutty Hanyou, have been invited to the Dark martial arts tournament on that ningen Urameshi's team. I'm sure you know what will happen if you don't go." The demon said still glaring at Kit with extreme disgust, the demon then walked away. Kit turned to Hiei; he still looked extremely angry she gently laid her hand on his wrist.

" You know I don't mind what he said." Kit said softly. Hiei looked down at her.

" . . . I mind." He said his anger still quite clear in his voice.

" You two . . .are . . Mated?" Kurama asked surprised. Hiei shook his head, pulling Kit close to him so he could hug her.

" Maybe soon." Kit said softly to Hiei so Kurama wouldn't here, though by the slight happy grin that appeared on Hiei's face it was evident what she had said.

" When ever your read Kitten} Hiei said to her telepathically She smiled then frowned.

" This tournament?" She asked out loud to both of them. Her eyes then went wide as she felt a power right by Yuusuke's skyrocket.

" Forgot that Yuusuke is . . . " She said, and both Hiei and Kurama nodded. Kit summoned her glaive and jumped on it.

" Kurama it would be faster if you just grab onto my glaive, I'll try not fly extremely fast." She said, her worry clear in her voice. Kurama nodded again.

" That would be best, as I don't think I could keep up with neither you or Hiei." Kurama said firmly holding onto the pole part. Hiei nodded and took off at a fast speed, Kit took off after him flying a bit above him so Kurama was a bit above the ground, but fast enough to where she wasn't to far behind Hiei. 

They landed on top of a building shortly after.

Kit unsummoned her glaive and stood next to Hiei. Kurama managed to get his legs working and stand on Hiei's other side.

" Kit-chan was that really slow?" he asked in a whisper as they looked for Yuusuke.

" When trying to keep up with Hiei . . . . THERE HE IS." She said pointing out Yuusuke and. . . Togoru.

" I though Yuusuke and Kuwabaka killed him." She said her eyes wide, she had not yet forgotten being thrown into wall by the man. She watched his power continued to grow, Kit glared down at the scene before her, she could smell her cousin's fear from where she stood, and that was never a good thing. Kit watched as he started to walk past the building they were on t op of carrying his shirt, Togoru then looked up at them.

" I assume by your dismal faces you have all been invited to the tournament as well, on Urameshi's team no doubt. Youkai who side with humans will get no sympathy." he said. Kit hissed at him as the wind blew her shirt hair everywhere. The fur on her ears and tail were also standing on end.

" Sympathy has never been a part of those fights." Kurama said calmly.

" As you know the teams are made of six fighters, so you'll have to recruit some one else. For your sake I hope you find someone good." He said and walked off. Kit glared fiercely at his retreating figure..

" What are our chances?" Kurama asked watching this. Kit near yelped as Hiei picked her up in his arms and turned.

" Don't ask." He said and walked off.

" Hiei where are we going?" Kit asked looking up at him.

" To get some of your things, and then to train for the tournament." He said as he jumped rooftops and landed n her balcony. She opened the door, Tadasuke had left, and her aunt was passed out on the couch.

She ran into her room with Hiei following her, she quickly grabbed a bunch of clothes and the kimono she slept in and stuffed it in a dark green gym bag. She grabbed two of her daggers, her short wooden katana dagger, some restorative potions, several magic books, a box of cat food, a teapot and several things of instant ramen, and stuffed it into the bag.

" Why do you need cat food?" Hiei asked as he watched her pack.

" Because I'm taking Sirius, it would be disastrous if I left him here." Kit said just as her cat jumped into her arms. Sirius looked at Hiei and began to purr happily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kit leaned a tree wearing her usual sandals, black pants and a mint green tank top. She had her bag sitting beside her. She watched as Hiei slashed at Kuwabara with a bamboo stick. She sighed; Hiei was training him so natural she refused to join in. She pressed skip on her CD player, so it skipped to the next song; she then pulled out on of her magic books and began to review every good spell she knew. Kit sighed and pulled her earphones and shut off the CD player. She watched as Hiei at Kuwabara again and sent him flying.

" At this rate you will never survive." Hiei said coldly and jumped off. 

" Kuwabaka I got an idea for you.." Kit said as she stood up and walked over to him. He glared up at her.

" What is it Shrimp girl?" He asked sitting up.

" Go ask Kurama to train you he would certainly be a better person for that then Hiei or me." Kit said cheerfully. Kuwabara stared at her for a second but then nodded and walked off. Hiei came back seconds later. 

" He's gone to Kurama, " She said as he landed behind her.

" Good." He said walking up to her, and before she had the chance to turn around hugged her from behind.

" Yea, uh Hiei I can't move." She said as she tried to move. But the fire demon had her arms pinned to her sides by his hug. She heard him chuckle almost evilly.

" I know Kitten that's the point." He whispered softly in her ear. She yelped as he used his mouth to pull back her right sleeve. He gently pressed his mouth against the junction between her neck and shoulder. Kit felt her entire body stiffen., and then she felt him firmly press his fangs against her bare skin.

" HIEI? What are you doing?" Kit asked as she tried to move again. His only response was to tighten his arms so she couldn't move at all. 

{Your all mine now Kitten} She heard him say in her mind, just before she felt his fangs sink into her skin. Kit let out a loud gasp of surprise as her eyes went wide. He removed his fangs quickly and began to lap and suck at the wound he had made in her skin.

" Hiei." Kit muttered as she felt a strong spell being put on them.

{Don't worry this is normal} he said to her telepathically. {Just relax} he added as an after thought.

Kit nodded or tried to and forced her body to relax.

~~~~~~~~~

Two Months later: 

Kit looked around nervously. She was once again wearing the clothes that Shizuru had given here along with black add on s to her sleeves to prevent people from seeing her spells. She stood in front of Hiei eyeing the other demons in the area.

" Hey I smell a human over there." One said, clearly meaning Kuwabara.

" And a Hanyou." another one said now referring to her. Several of them looked at her.

" She looks tasty." another one said, several of the demons began looking at her lecherously. Kit frowned, her nerves getting worse. She felt Hiei grip her shoulders lightly, she relaxed a little bit.

" WHERE is Urameshi?" Kuwabara said loudly. Kit groaned really wishing he would stop talking.

" Hopefully finding us our sixth fighter.' Kurama said keeping his voice down.

" Why don't you worry about yourself Kuwabara? Have you gotten any better since our last fight?"" Hiei asked calmly.

" You'll see for yourself Shrimp-boy." Kuwabara said.

"I'm sure we will Kuwabaka." Kit said sarcasm dripping from her voice.

" Well the ship is 'ere maties, now lets try and get on board with out any violence." The ships captain said as he walked through the crowd of demons. Kit looked and him and gave an almost scared meow and ran behind Hiei.

" What's wrong Kit-chan?" Kurama asked looking down at her. Hiei raised an eyebrow as he looked back at her.

" He . . .reminds . . . Me . . . Of. . . Spiders." Kit whimpered. Kuwabara stared at her.

" I . . . No. . . .like. . . Spiders. . ." She said gripping the back of Hiei's shirt. Kurama smiled lightly and Hiei chuckled.

" HAHA your afraid of spiders." Kuwabara said rubbing her hair roughly, and teasingly. Kit growled angrily.

" SO your afraid of MICE.." Kit snapped, as If on que Sirius poked his head out of the bag and Nezu looked around off her cat's head. Kuwabara screamed, several demons screamed like scared little girls. Kit, Kurama and Hiei sweat dropped heavily.

" Hey sir, wait we still have some stragglers." Kuwabara said after he got over his fear of the mouse

" Well then we'll have to send out a hit man, standard rule of the tournament." the captain said.

" Now Now! That's Not Necessary." Yuusuke's voice came from behind them. Kit turned but still kept a firm hold on Hiei's shirt.

She noticed that it was indeed Yuusuke, and a person that looked suspiciously like Genkai, but with a mask around their face.

" URAMESHI You nearly gave me a heart attack." Kuwabara yelled.

" We can only hope." Kit muttered sarcastically.

" Hey Kit, did you bring the monster with?" Yuusuke asked grinning at her. Sirius gave a series of mew's that sound like "of course she brought me you moron." Kit giggled slightly at her cat's response.

" I think you got your answer right Yuu-kun." She said smiling. Kuwabara noticed the cat now glaring murderously at him and wearing a very feline sadistic grin.

" Shrimp girl your weird animal is staring at me weird." he said eyeing the cat. 

" Well Sirius you heard him." She said now wearing the same grin as her cat. The cat began slowly walking towards Kuwabara who screamed and tried to crawl away. Kurama looked like he was desperately trying to stop himself from laughing, Hiei was smirking, and Yuusuke was cracking up.

" I'm glad it's not me for once." Yuusuke muttered holding his side from laughter, he leaned heavily against the tree.

" These forest hikes really wipe me out." He said grinning.

" Yeah you look awful, no wait that's just you." Kuwabara said still eyeing Sirius who had jumped onto kit's head and began purring contently. Kit released her grip on Hiei's shirt as the fire youkai walked up to Yuusuke and said his name. Yuusuke blinked. Kit watched as Hiei drew his sword and began slashing at her cousin. Kit grinned as she noticed that Yuusuke was no able to dodge them pretty well.

Kit watched as they fought for a few seconds until Yuusuke caught the blade of Hiei's sword.

" DAMN Hiei is this how you say hello to people now?" Yuusuke asked still grinning.

" I don't know where you have been all this time, but it seems you have improved your skills a little bit." Hiei said smirking.

" A little bit I'd say he improved a lot a bit." Kuwabara said.

" Hey Kit YOU GREW AN INCH, and your hair is a bit longer." Yuusuke said. It was true Kit was now 4'6 and her hair now went to her a little past her chin. 

" Yeah I guess I did." She said mentally hoping that Yuusuke could not see the bite marks that were now permanently on her neck.

Hiei smiled quickly then glanced at the masked fighter.

" Yuusuke I assume that small one over there is our sixth fighter." Hiei said. Looking closely Kit realized she was almost an inch taller then this fighter.

" Yeah that little guys gonna be a lot of help." Yuusuke said confidently..

" I don't know he barely comes up to my waist." Kuwabara said looking down at the masked fighter. Kit glared and growled.

" SIRIUS." She said calling her cat, which immediately began growling from on top of her head. Kuwabara gave a very loud yelp and shut up.

" Me, and Yuusuke, are all that we will require.." Hiei said already pulling Kit closer to him while smirking.

" ALL RIGHT ENOUGH WIT PESKY (HILARIOUS) DISTRACTIONS, EVERY ONE ON BOARD.' The captain yelled.. Kit looked up at Hiei and he nodded.

" Well let's go." She said and they began to walk towards the boat.

~~~~~~~~~~

WEEEEEEE DONE

That took a while.

Sorry I know that took a while to do, I had summer school though.

Please review. 


	13. Chapter : arrival at hanging Neck Island

YU YU HAKUSHO: DARK TOURNAMENT

Chapter 2: Arrival at hanging Neck Island

Disclaimers: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, I would hope we all know this by now, so please no sue, I don't own anything.

Couplings: Hiei x OC(KIT), Kurama x OC(Miku), Yuu x Kei, Kuwa x Yuki

Warnings: MAJOR PLOT CHANGES, rated for intimate scenes, violence , and the potty mouths.

Note to Flamers: if you flame me, the flames will be given to my now four starving kitty's. (They are not really starving mind). By the way I don't respect people who flame, the warnings are there for a reason and if you can't take it well then DON"T READ IT DAMNITT. By the way I would like to mention I have gotten no flames at this fic yet and it really really makes me happy.

As we all know by now I can't spell and my grammar is almost non-existent.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. And 

Sorry this took so long to get out, I got a bit of writers block, and I have had a lot going with summer school, and stuff like that. 

Now on to answering reviews

Yuki-san:

To answer your questions:

I will resume writing Rurouni Neko at some point, not sure when, just at some point. And I am full well aware that YYH has been translated past the beginning of the dark tournament, I own like four DVD's of the tournament. I just have had a lot to do with summer school, so I haven't been able to write properly. And that poem it was kind of scary, good job.

Oh and to Animechick8

I have no problem with you using the nickname of Kitten, as long as you give me credit I have no problem, and any ideas are welcome, normally I would do the email, but mine is being kind of funky lately, or maybe that's just the piece of crap comp.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kit leaned back against the railing of the boat, she was leaning under neath where Hiei was standing, Yuusuke was sleeping on her one side of her, and Kurama was standing next to her , and next to him was Kuwabara.

She watched the demons carefully; none seemed all that strong in any way.

" I thought there were supposed to be pretty girls on cruises, there is nothing here but ugly demons." Kuwabara said in a depressed tone. Kit rolled her eyes.

" This isn't a pleasure cruise Kuwabaka." Kit said, her voice clearly saying how annoyed she was. She glanced out of the corner of her eye, the masked fighter who was standing beside Kuwabara, yet a little in front of him.

" I hope the island isn't as boring as this." Hiei muttered. Kit sighed and leaned back resting her head against his leg. Hiei's lips twitched in a slight smile.

" As Kit-chan said we aren't on a pleasure cruise or vacation." Kurama said calmly.

" I know, but couldn't they at least give us a bite to eat, with pretty waitresses." Kuwabara mumbled.

" TURN YOUR ATTENTION UP HERE MATIES TO THE CAPTIANS DECK. IT"S STILL GONNA BE QUITE SOME TIME BEFORE THE SHIP FINDS HER WAY TO THE HARBOR, SO WERE GONNA PROVIDE SOME ENTERTAINMENT TO KEEP YA' FROM GETTING ROWDY." The captain announced over an intercom.

Kuwabara ran forward slightly looking excited.

" OOH, I knew it!! Some dinner and dancing." he said. Kit frowned.

" Something tells me that's not t kind of entertainment they have in mind." Kit mumbled, but Kuwabara ignored her. Kit raised her head slightly to look up at the captain's deck.

" THE PRELIMINARY BATTLES OF THE TOURNEMENT WILL BE FOUGHT HERE ON ME TRUSTY SHIP." The captain announced.

" SAY WHAT?" Kuwabara asked loudly. Kit sighed and rested her head back on Hiei's leg.

" A preliminary for the competition." Hiei said calmly with almost no feeling at all.

" Now that we can't go anywhere." Kurama added his eyes closed and calm. Kit yelped, as the boat beneath them began to shake. She in reflex latched on to Hiei's leg tightly.

" EARTHQUAKE." Kuwabara yelled stupidly.

" Baka, there can't be earthquakes on the water." Hiei said, but gently patted Kit on the head calming her down. She released her grip on him.

" Look." Kurama said and pointed to a large ring that was emerging from the boat. Kit now stood straight up, almost in shock.

" Didn't know they kept rings on boats." She said cocking her head to the side slightly

" NOW I'LL TELL IT TO YOU STRAIGH SIXTEEN TEAMS HAVE ALREADY BEEN CHOSENFOR TE DARK TOURNAMENT. THEY ARE AWAITING YOUR ARRIVAL. THAT MEANS OUT OF ALL YOU ON MY SHIP, ONLY ONE WILL COMPETE ON DRY LAND."

" Wait a sec, I thought we were the special guests." Kuwabara said looking upset.

" This is the way they operate." Hiei said calmly, Kit nodded her eyes on the captain.

" Every team, pick on your strongest man, and bring him to the arena's portside, there they'll compete in the battle royale. And who ever's team wins gets a ticket to fight on hanging Neck Island." The captain said loudly. Kit raised an eyebrow.

" SO, it's all one big beta down, huh?" Kuwabara asked to nobody in particular cracking his knuckles." Guess I'll have to show then the new Kuwabara super attack." He said smiling confidently.

" Were all ecstatic." Kit said sarcastically, and watched as several overall large and weak demons scared Kuwabara. She watched as he laughed stupidly and nervously.

" HEY!! THAT'S RIGHT!! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT WANTS TO FIGHT THEM!!!!!!!" Kuwabara said loudly pointing at Yuusuke who was snoring away peacefully. He then turned away and put his hands on his hips. " Well I guess as team leader, it is your responsibility." 

Kuwabara hen realized that Yuusuke was still fully asleep. He began shaking him by his shirt.

" HEY!!! WAKE UP URAMESHI. I SAID IT" THE GROUP LEADER"S RESPONSIBILITY. WHY DO I FEEL LIKE I'M SCREAMING AT MYSELF." Kuwabara yelled as he shook Yuusuke.

" WILL YOU STOP." Kit snapped angrily. Kuwabara glared at her.

" It is clear that the training Yuusuke went through must have been very hard, we must let him rest for now." Kurama said

" But who is gonna fight with the big monsters." He asked just as the masked fighter walked past him heading towards the ring.

" Well does that answer your question." kit said calmly as if she had almost been expecting this.

" It appears we have a volunteer, good I'm anxious to see what he can do." Hiei said almost eagerly.

" How do you know it's a he?" Kit asked looking up at him stubbornly. Hiei blinked surprised by this outburst.

" How do you know it's not kitten?" he asked. Kit smiled.

" A very strong feeling I've got." She said cheerfully.

" WHAT HAPPENS IF THAT GUY LOOSES?" Kuwabara asked angrily ignoring Kit who was twitching like mad as he had just yelled in her sensitive ears.

" Simple, if that happens, all we have to do, is kill every one else on the boat before it reaches the island. We'll say were the right team and nobody will complain." Hiei said grinning. Kit nodded, grinning her own sadistic smile.

"You didn't have too many friends growing up did you?" Kuwabara asked. 

" I sure as hell didn't." Kit muttered.

" Really Kit-chan that's slightly surprising, who were your friends." Kurama asked kindly.

" Uh Yuusuke if he counts and u Ky . . Keiko." She said trailing off. 

" You weren't kidding when you said you didn't have many friends growing up." Kurama said softly, she nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in Tokyo:

Botan screamed loudly as she was pushed up against the back of Yuusuke's bed. Tadasuke black and silver gun pressed lightly to her head.

Miku, Keiko, and Shizuru were both there to. 

Two fox ears were on both sides of her head, she had gotten taller to, she was almost 5'0 now, and she had devolved as well, it looked as though she had aged several years in two months, her hair also had dark red streaks in it, and she had a long bushy fox tail to match her long hair. She was wearing black pants, a long red-sleeved shirt and a black vest with a yellow belt around her waist, and her ocean blue eyes were calm to the angry glint in the others.

"There is no . . .. Need . . . To. . Get . . .violent." Botan said nervously eyeing Tadasuke nice shiny gun. Tadasuke looked extremely angry, his tail was sticking straight out, and his eyes were a dark bluish purple clearly saying how pissed he was. He was wearing a tied dyed blue shirt again, and jean shorts.

" We know that you know Botan, tell us where Yuusuke is." Keiko said angrily.

"And My baby brother?" Shizuru said sounding just as angry. 

" And KIT-CHAN, I haven't seen or heard from her in two months." Tadasuke said making double sure Botan could clearly see the gun. " I know she is with Hiei, but where are both of them." He growled almost doing an impression of Kit first thing in the morning with out proper caffeine. 

Botan laughed nervously and looked at Miku, who merely smiled, telling Botan she knew exactly where they where. 

" Yes. . S I understand . . Your . . All . . Worried." Botan stuttered out, completely concentrated on the magic gun at her head. " But you know Boys will be boys."

" Kit-Chan's a girl." all four said at the same time.

" ah , so she is . ." Botan said highly nervous.

" I want you to tell us where they are now." Shizuru said bring her face close to Botan's.

" Uh well . . ." Botan trailed off. 

" BOTAN." Keiko yelled fiercely. Then the ferry girl gave in, and told them everything.

" Kit . .is going . . To . . The . . . .dark tournament." Tadasuke repeated slowly.

" Yep , they sure are." Miku said nodding.

" YOU KNEW." Tadasuke near screamed.

" Knew, hell yeah, I have a ticket. DO you honestly think Kurama would be stupid enough to not tell me." She said smiling. Tadasuke began banging his head against his gun.

" And you weren't really gonna shoot her." Miku added grinning cheerfully her ears twitching happily. Tadasuke looked like he was debating hurting her or something else, he looked like he couldn't make up his mind about something.

Keiko almost fainted but Botan caught her.

" I was afraid this would happen." Botan said softly.

" I can't believe they could be so reckless." Shizuru said as Botan turned to look at her.

"I CAN. I can defiantly believe it of Kit." Tadasuke said, and Miku nodded.

" But they had to, those in charge wouldn't let them refuse, the only way for them to live is to fight." Botan said seriously, Keiko then squeezed her arm roughly. Botan looked at her arm in surprise.

" You will take us their right Botan?" Several voices demanded the ferry girl at once. Botan yelped but nodded none the less.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

Back on the Boat:

Kit looked up at the ring, she noticed that the masked fighter seemed to have trapped themselves in a corner and all the weak demons were surrounding him/her.

" We gotta do something to warn him, he's trapped himself in a corner, and they are all gonna gang up on him." Kuwabara said looking nervous. 

" I don't think it will be a problem." Kit said calmly crossing her arms.

" What are you talking about runt?" Kuwabara asked her surprised. 

" Just watch Kuwabaka." Kit said and pointed to the ring. They watched as the demons charged at the masked fighter and then the masked fighter did the shotgun.

Kit raised an eyebrow. 

" WOW. . . Oh holy crap . . . That guy got every one in one blow." Kuwabara said his eyes wide. 

" I guess that explains why Yuusuke can sleep so soundly on a boat full of demons." Kurama said smiling lightly. Kit grinned.

" Yeah that and the fact that being coma like sleepers runs in the family." She said grinning like mad. Kurama blinked surprised.

" I'm sorry to say. . That the seventeenth team will have to be a human one. YUUSUKE URAMEHSHI'S TEAM." The captain announced.

" Good job little man." Kuwabara said to the masked fighter as he returned. 

" I still say it's a she." Kit said stubbornly.

" Well then your . . . .uh . . ." Kuwabara trailed off.

" Delusional?" Kit offered.

" That's what I was about to say." Kuwabara yelled angrily.

" Sure you were." Kit muttered sarcastically. Kit glanced at the masked fighter, she could have sworn the fighter was smiling at her lightly, but then the mask pointed behind them, Kit turned already know what it was drawing her Naginata and running close to Hiei.

" What the?" Kuwabara asked looking surprised.

" They stole my idea, for that they will have to pay dearly." Hiei said smirking. 

" Hai." kit muttered nodding her head and getting ready to jump.

" Agreed." Kurama said agreeing. The three jumped off to fight a section of the demons, as did the masked fighter. Kit could hear out of one ear Kuwabara clumsily defending himself.

She calmly slashed at her enemies, She jumped as one jumped for her stomach she landed easily on it's head she calmly swung her glaive behind her taking care of another few. She noticed several charging at her in almost a straight line.

" Baka's you don't charge like that at a mage/" She said softly grinning. She formed a small dark red and green flame in her hand.

" Flame wind." She whispered calmly tossing the spell at them, and watching as the flames swirled around as if being carried on the wind completely frying the demons around her. Kit frowned as she felt some one coming from behind her, she turned quickly but not fast enough as a demon grabbed her tail and pulled as hard as he could, her eyes went wide and she let out a small mind scream. She gritted her teeth to look at the demon it was the same one that had given them the invitation. She whimpered in pain trying to throw him off, but failed, she gave a gasp of relief when Hiei killed the demon and it released her tail.

" You okay Kitten?" Hiei asked softly. Kit smiled up at him.

" Yes my tail is going to be the death of me one of these days," she said rubbing the base of her tail.

" URAMESHI." She heard Kuwabara yell, she turned quickly to spot a demon running towards Yuusuke, in almost sudden motion Yuusuke was up and sent the demon flying in a whirl of punches.

" Stay away from me you old hag. YOU don't scare me. " He said and then collapsed back on the ground muttering something random under his breath. Kuwabara stared at Yuusuke and Kurama blinked.

" Oh yes Kurama. Did I also forget to mention that it runs in the family to be a violent sleeper."? Kit said as she and Hiei walked up behind him. Kurama shook his head.

" No I don't believe so Kit-chan .. . But I certainly do now." Kurama said smiling softly.

" WAIT you mean Uramehsi is still asleep." Kuwabara asked looking at them wide eyed.

" Well what did you think he was awake?" Kit said giving Kuwabara a look of pure amazement at his stupidity.

" Well uh . . . Yeah."

" Your more of a baka then I thought."

" Am not."

" Are too."

" Am not"

" Are too."

" Am not."

"Am not."

" Am too."

" Alright I got you to admit you're a baka WOOT." Kit said making a v-sign. Kurama chuckled and Hiei raised an eyebrow.

``````````````````````````````````````````

Some time later when they get to the island:

" Are we really staying here?" Kuwabara asked as then walked in the entrance to the hotel. Kit frowned.

" . . . . . I don't like this, . . .. It's to nice." Kit muttered under her breath noticing the nicely dressed people in the hotel, she unconsciously moved closer to Hiei, wrapping her arms tightly around his. He glanced down at her, but all together did seem to mind.

" Good evening gentlemen. " a man said approaching them. He glanced at Kit who barely managed to stop herself from hissing at him. " And young lady. I'll show you to your room." he said and turned walking into the hotel. Kit shuddered, and somehow managed to pull herself closer to Hiei.

" Relax Kitten, I won't let them harm you." Hiei whispered softly. She nodded, relaxing her grip on his arm slightly. They began to follow the man. Kit couldn't help noticing the way the way the people in the lobby looked at them.

" For some reason I thought they'd be bigger." a woman said.

" be nice, they'll be dead soon any way." another man said.

" I know but look at them, and that girl. . . " The woman said her tone implying something nasty, several people around them nodded and laughed nastily. Kit felt a distinctive shudder go down her back.

" Well, I'll give them one thing they know how to make it look pretty." Kuwabara said as he looked around the room. Both Kurama and the masked fighter were sitting on the couch, and Kit was curled up against the corner near Kurama. Hiei sighed as he noticed her and sat next to her.

" Relax, you being this tense won't do any good.." Hiei said gently. Kit sat up.

" I know but . . .there is just that feeling. . " She said shuddering. Hiei gave her a quick soft reassuring smile and let her rest her head in his lap. Kit closed her eyes, trying to relax her muscles. She didn't truly start to relax till Hiei began gently stroking her hair with one hand.

" Your evening coffee gentlemen and young lady." A man said and gave them several cups of coffee.

" Be careful, those fancy guys may be trying to poison us." Kuwabara said. Kit shuddered again that statement did not help her current state of mind at all.

" That's enough Kuwabara, they will do no such thing." Hiei said looking angry.

" Possibly… hey what's wrong with the runt, she suddenly going chicken on us." Kuwabara said peering at her. Kit didn't even have the energy to open her eyes and glare at him.

" That's enough." Hiei said his voice deadly now.

" It's not my fault she such a. " Kuwabara started But Kurama wisely interrupted at that moment.

" There is a cup missing?" He said looking nervous. Through all this Yuusuke slept peacefully on the opposite couch. Kit opened her eyes weakly and noticed this but not really caring, she didn't like coffee that much either. She could dimly hear him and Kurama talking, She sighed snuggling close to Hiei and falling into a deep sleep.

"mmmmmm.. . . . Tuna nice. " Kit mumbled before completely falling asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Weee done. I know that took me a while to do but oh well.

Ah yes and I have artwork for this fic posted at my site now. The link to the main page is :

www.geocities.com/windangelofsilence


	14. Boomies and a New friend

Yu Yu Hakusho Wind and Water:

****

THE DARK TOURNAMENT

Chapter 4: boomies and a new friend

Disclaimers: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, I would hope we all know this by now, so please no sue, I don't own anything.

Couplings: Hiei x OC(KIT), Kurama x OC(Miku), Yuu x Kei, Kuwa x Yuki

Warnings: MAJOR PLOT CHANGES, rated for intimate scenes, violence , and the potty mouths.

Note to Flamers: if you flame me, the flames will be given to my now four starving kitty's. (They are not really starving mind). By the way I don't respect people who flame, the warnings are there for a reason and if you can't take it well then DON"T READ IT DAMNITT. By the way I would like to mention I have gotten no flames at this fic yet and it really really makes me happy.

As we all know by now I can't spell and my grammar is almost non-existent.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far.

Sorry about not updating in a long time. It seems like it's been one thing after another. First I lost my Internet, and then school started, then I got sick and had to catch up in school. But Now I'm back and hopefully going to be updating regularly from now on.

Special thanks to Ocaria Iel and Kat Reverie

And thanks to every one for waiting so long for me to update.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" WAKE UP DAMN IT." Kit yelled at the sleeping form of Kuwabara angrily and almost hyperly. The large idiot kept snoring away despite the girl's yells. Her eyebrow twitched slightly, and then a slow sadistic smile came across her face.

" Well if screaming at the top of my lungs didn't work there is always the next best thing. " She said a maniac glint in her eyes as she formed a large fireball in her hands.

~~~

" Hiei are you sure it was a wise idea for kit-san to wake up Kuwabara?" Kurama asked as he heard a loud explosion come from Kuwabara's room. Hiei paused, as another explosion could be head from the room. 

" Why not, she's enjoying herself isn't she." Hiei said calmly.

" What happened last night? She seemed exhausted?"

" She was exhausted, I'm not sure from what though . . " Hiei said frowning.

" I'm sure. . . ." whatever Kurama was going to say he didn't get to finish as a stilling sleeping and very CRIS{PY Kuwabara flew past them and straight into a wall.

" Oww that hurt . . " The stupid one said once he fell from the wall to the ground. Kit was glaring down at him.

" YOUR ARE SUCH A MORON." She growled.

" I'm NOT A MORON."

" Yes you are that's final, now shut up before I show you the true meaning of the word pain…" 

" Like you could do that . ." Kuwabara said loudly.

" If I can put Yuusuke into a dress, I can sure as hell put you in the brightest, pinkest fluffiest one I can find, and I'll take pictures and spread them all around school. How's that for pain?" The small hanyou said smirking evilly.

" Did she really put Yuusuke into a dress?" Kurama whispered to Hiei trying not to laugh/ 

"Yes, she took pictures for blackmail." Hiei said he was clearly doing a better job of not laughing then Kurama.

" You wouldn't Kit-chan . . That's cruel " Kuwabara pleaded, the girl gave a triumphant meow and merely looked down at Kuwabara with a facial expression that said watch me.

Kurama coughed loudly catching both sadistic hanyou and stupid ningen's attention. "

" We should get ready to go, it's almost time for the first match." he said logically. Kit nodded but gave Kuwabara one last fireball.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kit watched as the rabbit youkai known as Koto began introducing herself. Kuwabara had Yuusuke slung over his shoulder. 

She eyed the other team, team rokuyokai. The ones that she could tell that would be of trouble were the tall man with spikey blonde hair and really really scary pale skin, and the little kid.

" TEAM ROKUYOUKAI." Koto called and the team made their way into the ring.

" AND THIS YEAR"S GUEST'S TEAM URAMESHI." 

Kit began humming a sweet song and completely ignored the insults that were being thrown at them. She was completely used to it, growing up as a hanyou and Yuusuke Urameshi's little cousin prepared one for such minor insults, and the lovely little fact that she could beat the shit out of almost every youkai yelling insults at her. 

" HANYOU SLUT." some one screamed. She merely began singing a sweet song that would have put any child to sleep.

" You're making them more angry." Kurama said as he walked beside her.

" I'm aware, I; learned from a very young age it's best to ignore insults and block out what you can. I block things out by singing." She replied stopping her song for a few brief minutes.

They stopped walking once they reached the center of the ring.

~~~~~~~~~

" These ugly things are apparitions?" Keiko asked nervously as they looked around outside the tournament.

" Well yeah some of them may be Youkai, but most of them are so low class, there isn't really much to look at." Miku said grinning slightly. 

" Please be careful what you say." Botan said softly looking around nervously.

" WHY? Because it's dangerous?" Keiko asked pointing a finger at Botan. Miku smirked.

" Well she certainly has guts . . . " Miku whispered to Tadasuke her ears twitching lightly. The blue haired boy blinked several times.

" Never mind spacey boy. " Miku muttered shaking her had at the elf's spacyness.

" Don't you think it was dangerous not telling us about this? Your to easy on him." Keiko said angrily. " Yuusuke can't keep lying to the people that are close to him. Come on Shizuru, Tadasuke. Lets go find them." Keiko said turning to the tallest members of their group. Tadasuke looked at her.

" Um are you talking to me?" He asked sleepily, Miku groaned. Keiko and Shizuru began to walk off; the small Kitsune grabbed the elf by his hair and began dragging him off. Botan sweat dropped heavily, she then looked around.

" Now where is Koenma-sama?" She asked softly.

" Excuse me miss?" A polite voice said from behind Botan, a hand tapping her on the shoulder. Botan turned around and looked up at the girl that had addressed her. The girl was clearly a youkai of some kind do to her pointed ears that had three gray markings on each one. She had long black hair that reached her waist, and two front pieces of hair the same length that were pure silver. The girl's deep gray eye's clearly said she was not to be messed with. She wore a dark blue tunic and black leggings, and black boots. And in one hand she held a very very large spear.

" Umm u m u m can I help you?" Botan stuttered eyeing the girl's very large spear.

" Yes you can." The girl rested her spear on her shoulder. " Is Urameshi Koneko here?"

" Yes She is on team Urameshi, why do you want to know." Botan asked suddenly suspicious.

" My name Is Yari Morlaufin. I'm an old friend of hers." Yari said calmly.

Botan whimpered as she realized she had finally meet Kit's very overprotective best friend. Botan near jumped in surprise when she realized Yari was walking away from her.

" Wait, where are. . .?" Botan started to ask. Butyric interrupted her.

" Thank you for your help. Oh and don't mention to anybody that you saw me understand." Yari said still walking away but on her last words she gripped her spear lightly

Botan whimpered slightly but nodded none the less.

_-_-

" Koenma-sama this is our eighth lap around the arena." Ogre said as he walked in a giant brown trench coat next to the child size Koenma. " It's about to begin why don't you to go inside?" He asked.

Koenma looked down at the ground and squeezed his fists.

" I'm so sick and tired of being made fun of." he said squeezing his eyes shut, and then an idea came to him. " EURAKA THAT'S IT." He said and ran off.

" Koenma-sama wait." Ogre yelled running after him.

" Come on now, get your tickets while you can!" A ticket seller with almost bright green skin yelled, he then noticed a tall boy looking exactly like a much older Koenma walk by him.

" Hey you look like a nice young man, I have some really good tickets." the ticket seller said, the man turned around, revealing himself to indeed be Koenma by the large JR. written on his forehead and his pacifier.

" I have VIP tickets." Koenma said holding up two tickets.

" That Junior." the man said gesturing to the mark on his forehead. " You must be Koenma. Well didn't know we was entertaining' royalty." he said trying to look meek.

" I am the owner of Team Urameshi." Koenma said shortly. " The guest team is always given to me, which I'm assuming is a ploy to keep me from canceling the tournament. However I am no naïve child, I'm fully aware this lowers the crime rate, keeps the youkai busy." He muttered.

" We are wise to have such a wise ruler." the ticket seller said rubbing his hands." But I'm sure you also understand that the only authority recognized her is brute force." 

" Ahem." Ogre said crossing his arms and looking down sharply at the ticket seller who yelped.

" Of course I respect ya completely, just warning your royal majesty," the green man said looking at Koenma almost evilly." But I can't keep the masses from disagreeing.

" How sad for you." Koenma said turning and leaving.

" That You Koenma-sama, that's a doozey of a costume." Botan said peering up at him, Koenma coughed importantly, while Shizuru and Keiko looked up at Him interested. Miku nervously hid behind Tadasuke. 

" Are all these girls with you, majesty." The ticket seller asked.

" Sister, girlfriends, and best friend of members of my team." Koenma said calmly, and then glanced at Botan out of the corner of his eye. ": Oh and the light blue haired one is my assistant who apparently has a very very loud mouth." 

Botan frowned. " Meany." 

" I'm Koenma, a pleasure to meet you," he said bowing to Shizuru and Keiko. " Lets go."

With that they all entered the stadium.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" That big idiot is still asleep, but the girl is awake?" The little boy said looking at her interested. Kit blinked at him, he was almost her height perhaps a few inches shorter but not by much.

" As always the terms for each match are determined by the teams leaders, if an agreement between team leaders can't be reached, we will automatically turn to one on one fights, the winning team decided by whichever team has the most individual wins, is that okay?" Koto said announcing more conditions.

" Um not exactly miss. . . " Kuwabara said and then turned to Yuusuke. " Our team leader is still asleep," he said to Yuusuke through gritted teeth.

" Then you'll have to be team leader in his place Kuwabara-san." Kurama said smiling, while Kit stared at him wide eyed.

" I dun wanna go to school ma . . . Just put Kuwabara in charge of the tournament thingy . . Has anybody seen my green jacket?" Yuusuke mumbled in his sleep. Kit at that moment seriously thought about hurting him, even if he was asleep.

" If that's not a transfer of Power I don't know what is. Though I'm not happy about being second choice, oh well." Kuwabara said grinning.

" He should be last choice." Kit muttered darkly.

" Kit-chan I have my reasons for suggesting him as leader in Yuusuke's place." Kurama said looking at her.

" Oh really I hope they are good ones." She snapped sounding crueler then she had intended.

" Do you really hate him that much?"

" Hell yes." She said calmly, he sweat dropped heavily.

" Well let's get this tournament-terms-thing over with." Kuwabara said walking over to Koto.

" Poor fool." Hiei muttered, Kit nodded in agreement. Kit watched as Kuwabara walked up to a tall person with scarily pale skin and spiked blonde hair. 

" I don't care how we do this. It's not going to make a difference in the end." The man said leaning towards Kuwabara. Kit yelped and bolted behind Hiei, he looked down at her surprised.

" What's wrong Kitten?" He asked slightly surprised.

" Kowai. . . " She muttered. " There is something about that man that scares the shit out of me, not sure what he's just scary"

" It sounds like an agreement, it'll be one on one." Koto announced once again holding her hand in the air. Kuwabara turned to come back and the man turned back as well suddenly he stopped and glared at Yuusuke, His eyes started to turn red.

Kit yelped as the Youki surrounding the man's body turned into flames.

" Zeru is emitting flames from his body don't you love it?" Koto's voice said but from where Kit wasn't sure.

Hiei turned his head away from the flames, and Kit felt his hand suddenly grip hers tightly. She looked at the flames and shuddered slightly but gritted her teeth and put on a smile.

" And I thought I was a pyro." She said as cheerfully as she could though she knew she didn't mean it.

" URAMESHI!! COME ON YOU GOTTA WAKE UP!!" Kuwabara half yelled shaking Yuusuke in one hand, then Zeru shot flames at them, the flames circled around them, and the shot into a section of the audience. Kit glanced at Yuusuke, he was still fast asleep. Gods he was starting to remind her of Tadasuke when she slipped him sleeping pills.

" COME ON URAMESHI!!! WE NEED YOUR HELP!! Aw damn its no use." Kuwabara said giving up on try to rouse him.

" Well people it looks like the flames are out!" Koto said peeking over an edge of the ring and climbing back in. " I notice everybody's pretty quiet after that little outburst, but that's half the fun right." She added weakly. 

" Now send out your fighters, teams." She said raising her hand. Once again.

" I'll go . . ." Rinku said walking up to the center of the ring. Kuwabara glared.

" Yeah that little brat is mine." Kuwabara said cracking his knuckles and walked to the center of the ring.

" You take him out Kuwabara . . . I gotta go hiking." Yuusuke said loudly in his sleep. Kit shook her head.

" Someone please help us. . . " She muttered darkly.

" Damn it, shoulda known I'd get stuck with the weak one." Rinku muttered. Kit couldn't help but smile. 

" I think I like that kid." She said cheerfully, the effect Zeru had on her, apparently gone. 

" No limits have been set besides one on one, you're free to use any weapons or techniques you want. First person to stay down or is out of the ring for ten seconds is the loser." Koto said looking from Rinku to Kuwabara. " Now begin."

~~~~~~

Yes I know I cut that a bit short. But I have to go do homework. And I want to get a chapter updated as soon as possible. I'll update again by Sunday hopefully.


End file.
